Survival of the Fittest
by Potions
Summary: Hermione Granger, Hogwarts neue Bibliothekarin, kommt mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor überhaupt nicht zurecht. Dumbledore ergreift drastische Maßnahmen, um sicherzustellen, dass das Personal miteinander auskommt.Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!
1. Sieben Jahre der Feindseligkeiten

_**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Es wird kein Geld damit verdient...und sie wurden unbeschadet wieder zurück gegeben! _

**looneyluna** hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen! Das Original könnt ihr auf **ashwinder** finden.  
So, thank you looneyluna

Außerdem danke ich **StellaSnape**, die ich mir erneut als Beta sichern konnte. ´g´

_Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! Also keine Scheu! ´g´_

* * *

_Sieben Jahre der Feindseligkeit_

Die Stille beruhigte sie, während sie die Bücher an ihren alten Platz zurückstellte. Der letzte Schüler war zwar schon vor Stunden gegangen, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als die Bücher per Hand einzuordnen. Ja, die Bücher waren so verzaubert, dass sie in der Nacht ihre eigentlichen Plätze einnahmen, doch Hermione liebte jedes einzelne Buch so, als wäre es ihr eigenes. Schließlich zeichnete dies eine gute Bibliothekarin aus.

Seit etwas mehr als drei Monaten war sie als Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts tätig. Madam Pince hatte sich in Ruhestand begeben und Hermione hatte sich sofort für die Stelle beworben.

Sie war zu Hause. Während ihrer Jahre weg von Hogwarts, fühlte sie sich immer deplatziert -- ein wenig so wie die Bücher, die über die vielen Tische verstreut waren. Hermione nahm eine Stelle an der Beauxbatons Akademie für Zauberei an und freundete sich mit Olympe Maxime, Schulleiterin der Akademie und gute Freundin von Hagrid, an. Es tat Hermione weh, Beauxbatons zu verlassen, doch sie konnte sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen, um in Hogwarts zu arbeiten.

Jeder ihrer ehemaligen Professoren war begeistert sie Willkommen zurück zu heißen, bis auf einer, der sich bis auf eine Andeutung von grau an seinen Schläfen, kein bisschen verändert hatte. Severus Snape. Er war immer noch der nachtragende, kleinliche Tyrann, der er schon gewesen war, als Harry, Ron und sie an Hogwarts studierten.

Der Bastard, den sie respektiert hatte, als sie noch eine Schülerin war, hatte keine Wirkung mehr auf sie. Er terrorisierte immer noch die Schüler und machte deren Leben zur Hölle. Nicht nur das, Snape zog allen Häusern, außer Slytherin, willkürlich Punkte ab. Die Slytherin Schüler hatten bei ihr nicht so ein Glück. Wenn sie sich in ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich nicht benahmen, würde sie ihnen schneller Punkte abziehen, als das sie ihre so genannte Unschuld beteuern könnten.

Sie suchte sich die Slytherin Schüler nicht vorsätzlich aus, auch wenn es den Anschein hatte. Es schien nur so, dass sie diejenigen waren, die sich die meiste Zeit schlecht benahmen. Zum Glück hatte Madam Pince die Bücher so verzaubert, dass sie sich selbst schützten.

Ein Buch aufhebend, starrte Hermione auf die ätzenden Worte, die auf dem Tisch zurück gelassen wurden.

_Slytherins Rules!_

_200-10_

Ihre Zähne zusammenbeißend, zog Hermione ihren Zauberstab und entfernte das Graffiti vom Tisch. Als die Schrift langsam verblasste, schlussfolgerte Hermione, dass Slytherin anscheinend dabei war, in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Deren Quidditch Team war ungeschlagen und es sah so aus, als würde es auch so bleiben.

Das sollte Professor Snape erfreuen, dachte sie nachtragend, als sie die Bücher in ihre Arme nahm und sie an die richtigen Plätze trug. Hermione bestieg unsicher die Leiter, um an die oberen Regale zu gelangen.

_Vielleicht sind die Bücher deswegen verzaubert worden, um ihre ursprünglichen Plätze einzunehmen?_

Keuchend vor Anstrengung streckte sich Hermione zum obersten Bücherregal, entschlossen, die Bücher auf altmodische Weise zurückzustellen. Fast an der richtigen Stelle angekommen, löste sich das Buch aus ihrem Griff und stellte sich zu Arithmetik: „Über Zahlen und Praktische Numerische Theorien".

Mit einem erschreckten Keuchen, ließ Hermione das andere Buch, welches sie an ihre Brust gedrückt hatte, fallen und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu korrigieren. Die Leiter wackelte und ihr Fuß verrutschte, was sie fallen ließ.

„Strigo Momentum", ertönte eine Stimme.

Als sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper aufstellte und ihre Füße den Boden berührten, nahm Hermione ihre Arme runter.

„Wirklich Miss Granger", sagte Albus Dumbledore, „müssen Sie darauf beharren, so spät zu arbeiten?"

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte dem Schulleiter versprochen, heute wirklich zum Abendessen zu erscheinen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Direktor", antwortete sie mit vor Verlegenheit erröteten Wangen. „Ich habe das Zeitgefühl verloren und – „

Dumbledore hob seine Hand, um sie und ihre Entschuldigung zum Schweigen zu bringen. Erst da bemerkte sie den köstlichen Geruch von gebratenem Schwein und Gemüse.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen Ihnen das Essen zu bringen, da Sie anscheinend nicht in der Lage sind, rechtzeitig zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen", schelte er sie, über seine Halbmondbrille ansehend.

„Danke", antwortete Hermine sanft, ging zu dem Tisch und setzte sich schnell auf einen Platz.

Dumbledore zog einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben jede Mahlzeit in den letzten drei Tagen in der Großen Halle verpasst. Das muss wirklich aufhören."

In ihr Fleisch schneidend, starrte sie den Direktor an. „Was muss aufhören?"

Albus strich durch seinen Bart, sein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in ein Starren. „Bitte, heucheln Sie keine Unwissenheit vor. Es bekommt einem, mit einer Intelligenz wie Ihrer, nicht."

Hermione legte ihr Besteck beiseite, denn durch sein Missfallen verging ihr der Appetit.

„Falls das ein Trost sein sollte", sagte Albus, „Professor Snape muss ebenfalls zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle erscheinen."

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Mit Tischmanieren wie seinen, bin ich überrascht, dass ihm überhaupt erlaubt wird in der Großen Halle zu essen. Wir wollen doch keinen schlechten Einfluss auf die Schüler haben, oder?"

Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Sie sind nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Sie sind jetzt seine Kollegin und ich hatte gehofft, Sie und er würden das verstehen und aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben!"

„Ich?", höhnte Hermione. „Er ist derjenige, der in der Vergangenheit lebt. Er ist derjenige, der über seinen Hass zu Harrys Vater nicht hinwegkommen kann. Er ist ein Tyrann und ein Großkotz. Er schüchterte den armen Neville ein! Wusste Sie, dass Nevilles Boggart die Form von Professor Snape angenommen hatte? Ich frage mich, wie viele Schüler noch Angst vor ihm haben."

„Lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass die Studenten nur die Angst vor Professoren und Prüfungen kennen", antwortete Dumbledore sanft. „Außerdem Miss Granger, können Sie einem Mitglied des Lehrkörpers den Zutritt zur Bibliothek nicht verweigern. Sie werden die Zaubersprüche vom Eingang sofort entfernen. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Sich wie eine Erstklässlerin fühlend, senkte Hermione den Kopf. „Ja, Sir."

„Und Sie werden Ihre Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle einnehmen", fuhr er fort. „Und Sie werden Professor Snape mit einem Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit behandeln."

"Ich werde mich benehmen, wenn er es tut", konterte Hermione.

--

Albus schritt, leise vor sich her summend, durch die zugigen Gänge der Kerker. Die Gemälde waren einer Meinung. Etwas musste getan werden. Die Aufgabe vor ihm war beängstigend. Er musste die Jahre der Feindseligkeiten überwinden.

Er musste Hermiones Gedanken nicht lesen um zu wissen was sie fühlte. Sie war eine wahre Gryffindor, trug ihr Herz auf der Zunge, kämpfte immer für die Unterdrückten. Mit Ausnahme von den Slytherin Schülern, wurde sie von allen respektiert. Nie in der Geschichte Hogwarts hatten Hauspunkte so entsetzlich gelitten.

Severus erfreute es, den Slytherins Punkte zu geben und sie den Gryffindors beim geringsten Anlass wegzunehmend. Im Gegenzug konterte Hermione sein parteiisches Verhalten, in dem sie Gryffindor für das kleinste bisschen Punkte zusprach. Allerdings ging sie nicht so weit wie Severus es tat, wenn sie den Slytherins Punkte abzog.

Bezüglich Severus fühlte sich Albus mehr als nur ein Versager. Würde er heute sterben, Albus würde Severus, und was er für den Orden getan hatte, immer Bedauern. Der Mann hatte durch die Hände Voldemorts, wann auch immer der Dunkle Lord die falschen Informationen und Vorhaben für ungenügend gehalten hatte, grausam gelitten.

Aber Severus hatte sich als unbezahlbar erwiesen und hatte wunderbarerweise überlebt, um das Ende von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft zu erleben.

Er hatte die möglichen Probleme nie betrachtet, als er Hermione eingestellt hatte, um Madam Pince zu ersetzen. Doch nun tat er es, was er aber nicht zugeben würde. Die neue Bibliothekarin und der Zaubertrankmeistern waren ständig am zanken. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass so etwas geschehen würde – Mitglieder des Personals waren uneins miteinander.

Etwas musste passieren, bloß was?

Seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet, als er an Severus Tür zu dessen privaten Räumen klopfte.

„Eintreten", kam als knappe Antwort.

Die Tür öffnend, trat Dumbledore in Snapes Heiligtum. Dies war der einzige Ort, an dem der ehemalige Spion hingehen konnte, ohne von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Kein Portrait hing in seinem Wohnzimmer. Severus hatte vor langer Zeit herausgefunden, wie Albus fast alles wissen konnte, was im Schloss passierte. Die Gemälde waren nützliche Klatschbasen, besonders das Portrait im Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Severus starrte ihn an. „Wenn du glaubst, dein Plan würde funktionieren, liegst du extrem daneben, Direktor. Seit die Hauselfen die Anweisung haben mir kein Essen mehr in meine Räume zu bringen, habe ich es selbst in die Hand genommen und bin zu Potters größtem Fan freundlich, Dobby."

„Oh, wirklich?" Albus war amüsiert.

„Ja", antwortete Severus feierlich.

„Das muss wirklich eine Qual sein", konterte Albus frech. „Hat dich Dobby mit Geschichten über Harrys Eskapaden in Hogwarts erfreuen können? Das ist wirklich ein schlechteres Los, als zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen."

Albus drehte sich zum Gehen um, den Drang fühlend, in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und beruhigende Kammermusik zu hören.

„Hast du mit der tyrannischen Bibliothekarin gesprochen", fragte Severus schnippisch,

„Habe ich."

„Und?", fragte Snape, nachdem er geduldig auf die Antwort des älteren Zauberers gewartet hatte.

„Ist es nicht sonderbar", grübelte Albus, „das du sie als tyrannisch bezeichnest? Sie bezichtigt dich ein Tyrann zu sein…und ein Großkotz."

Er konnte seine Belustigung über das rot werdende Gesicht von Severus kaum verbergen. Snape ließ selten seine Gesichtszüge entgleiten. Und wenn doch, fürchtete sich Albus für jene, auf die der dunkle Zauberer böse war. Er musste jetzt zuschlagen, bevor Severus die Zeit hatte, auf andere Sachen näher einzugehen.

„Du wirst in der Großen Halle mit dem Rest der Lehrkörper an jeder Mahlzeit teilnehmen", bekräftige Albus, „und du wirst Miss Granger mit dem Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit, welches du aufbringen kannst, behandeln."

Es war wahrhaftig ein seltenes Kunststück. Er hatte Severus Snape wirklich sprachlos gemacht. Den Vorteil aus diesem bedeutsamen Ereignis nutzend, verließ Albus den Raum, für ein wenig Kammermusik und Bowling.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Albus´ Plan

_Auch wenn kein Review hinterlassen wurde, habe ich das nächste Kapitel hoch geladen! Schließlich weiß ich ja, dass einige das erste Kapitel gelesen haben!_

* * *

**Albus´ Plan**

„Du hast ein Wunder vollbracht, Albus", sagte Minerva strahlend, als Albus und sie durch die Gänge liefen. „Du hast sie dazu gebracht im gleichen Raum zur selben Zeit zu sein, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig verfluchen."

„Danke Minerva", antwortete Albus zögerlich, als der Stolz ihn durchfuhr.

„Sicher, es half sie an getrennte Tische zu setzen", seufzte sie wehmütig. „Ich hatte gehofft - "

Albus nickte zustimmend mit seinem Kopf, da er wusste, was die Verwandlungslehrerin sagen würde. „Ich gebe zu, auch ich habe an so etwas gedacht", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Ich hatte gehofft, Severus würde die Vergangenheit loslassen können und zugeben, dass er Miss Granger mag."

McGonagall schlang ihre Hand um den Arm des verhutzelten Zauberers. „Nie hätte ich gedacht das die Zwei…Wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

Albus lächelte, jedoch sein Bart verdeckte das volle Ausmaß seiner Fröhlichkeit. „Unser Zaubertranklehrer beherrscht zwar Okklumentik, aber es gibt gewisse Dinge, die er nicht verheimlichen kann."

„Wann hast du gemerkt, wie er sie wahrnimmt?"

Albus blieb stehen und dachte über ihre Frage nach. „Nach dem finalen Kampf. Er war verletzt. Poppy kümmerte sich um seine Wunden. Sogar da sorgte er sich nicht um sich selbst. Ich nehme an, er dachte nicht, dass er überleben würde. Er fragte immer wieder nach den anderen. Er sah mich an…", er pausierte. „Ich werde nie den Blick in seinen Augen vergessen", sagte Dumbledore, sein Ausdruck war nachdenklich und sanft.

Minerva berührte den Ärmel seiner Robe. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Severus meldete sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe."

Gerade da rannten einige Zweitklässler, scheinbar ihrer Handlung nicht bewusst, am alten Paar vorbei.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihren Zauberstab an seinem Hals hält", keuchte das Mädchen.

„Ich hörte, wie er sie verfluchen wollte", antwortete der Junge.

Von der belauschten Unterhaltung alarmiert, folgten Albus und Minerva den beiden Kindern. Durch die Korridore hastend, sahen sie, dass die beiden in die Bibliothek rannten; Albus schüttelte resignierend seinen Kopf. Die schweren Holztüren öffneten sich, als sich der Schulleiter näherte. Der normalerweise ruhige Bereich der Bibliothek war mit schreienden Studenten gefüllt, die um den Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin standen. Hermione stand auf dem Tisch, ihre Augen weiter als ihre ungezähmten Locken, ihr Zauberstab zeigte auf die größte Person in der Menge.

„Das wären dann 50 Punkte von Gryffindor!", knurrte Snape.

Albus konnte Severus´ Ausdruck nicht sehen, doch er kannte diesen Ton in seiner Stimme und handelte sofort.

--

„Ruhe!" Eine laute, dröhnende Stimme hallte über die Szene, was Hermione veranlasste vor Überraschung zu piepsen und die Kinder zu zucken.

Die Schülermenge teilte sich, als Dumbledore hindurch schritt. Das wohlwollende Glitzern in seinen Augen verschwand, was Hermione zittern ließ. Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab und ihre Augen fanden plötzlich eine interessante Stelle auf dem Boden, dass nach einer intensiven Überprüfung verlangte.

Minerva stand neben der Tür, gab den Kindern mit einem strengen Blick zu verstehen, nicht über Dinge zu tratschen, was deren Verstand nicht begreifen konnte, und führte sie aus der Bibliothek.

„Oh Merlin, er wird mich sicher feuern", dachte Hermione, als die Tränen in ihren Augen stiegen. _Und das vor dem schmierigen Bastard. Wird die Demütigung nie enden?_

„Miss Granger", sprach Dumbledore sie an, sein Ausdruck bedrohlich sanft. „Stecken Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg und steigen Sie von Ihrem Tisch."

Nun widmete der gealterte Zauberer seine Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Person der Auseinandersetzung zu und sagte: „Severus, entfernen Sie sich vom Tisch."

Sie beobachte, wie das drohende Verhalten ihres Verderbens, Snape, sich in eine grausame Maske des Ärgers verwandelte.

„Ich bestehe auf ihre sofortige Entlassung, Direktor", schnappte Snape. „Sie hat willentlich meine Autorität in Gegenwart der Schüler untergraben."

Irgendwie schaffte sie es mit ihrer unverletzten Würde, vom Tisch zu klettern. „Das habe ich nicht! Ich gab lediglich Hauspunkte für - "

„Nachdem ich sie weggenommen hatte für - "

„Was? Nicht in Slytherin zu sein?" Hermione widerstand dem Drang, dem schlecht gelaunten Zauberer vor sich zu verfluchen.

Snape sah über seine hakenförmige Nase auf sie hinab, seine dunklen Augen brannten Löcher in sie. „Nicht nur, dass sie meine Autorität vor den Schülern untergräbt, sie ist … sie ist - "

„Eine unerträgliche Alles-Wisserin", unterstütze Hermione ihn mit einem Grinsen. _Wenn ich dabei bin, entlassen zu werden, könnte ich ebenso aus einem sehr guten Grund entlassen werden._

„Das gehört nicht zur Sache, Miss Granger", spottete Snape und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Hermione packte ihren Zauberstab. „Ist das so?"

Severus trat einen weiteren, bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu, und vergas scheinbar die Anwesenheit des Direktors und des Oberhaupts des Gryffindorhauses.

„Das.Ist.Genug!"

Die sanfte Anweisung reichte aus, um beide Gegner zu stoppen.

Hermione sah schnell weg, nachdem sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf Professor McGonagall geworfen hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als sei sie wieder in ihrem ersten Jahr, als sie damals gelogen hatte, um Harry und Ron zu schützen. Ihre Mentorin sah sie mit diesem stechenden, ungläubigen Starren an.

„Erklären Sie das", sagte Dumbledore, unverkennbar verärgert, „wie kommt es, das Sie auf Ihrem Tisch stehen Miss Granger?"

Beobachtend, wie Professor Snape verärgert knurrte, außerstande, seine Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen, drehte sich Hermione mit flehenden Augen zu Dumbledore und seufzte. „Ich assistierte Melody Kilpatrick mit ihrem Zaubertrankprojekt. Ich half ihr, das notwendige Buch für einen Aufsatz, den Professor Snape aufgegeben hatte, zu finden", sagte Hermione, als sie anfing ihre Sicht zu schildern.

„Sie war - ", schnappte der mürrische Zaubertrankmeister.

Albus erhob seine Hand, um die Unterbrechung zu stoppen.

„Du wirst in einer Minute dran sein, Severus."

Nachdem sie Professor Dumbledore zugenickt und den Trottel angestarrt hatte, fuhr Hermione fort. „Wie ich bereits sagte…Ich half Melody Kilpatrick bei ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz, und -"

„Sie schrieben es eher", motzte Snape.

Erschöpft seufzte Dumbledore auf. „Professor Snape, hören Sie bitte auf, Miss Granger zu unterbrechen. Wenn Sie dazu nicht fähig sein sollten, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen."

Nervös lächelte Hermione. _Geschieht dem Angeber recht!_

Sie räusperte sich und fummelte nervös an ihrem Zauberstab herum. „Wie ich bereits sagte…ich half Melody mit ihrer Zaubertrankaufgabe, als Professor Snape herein kam und fünf Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Betruges abzog."

Dumbledore musterte sie, sein himmelblauer Blick standhaft.

„Sie hat nicht betrogen", sagte Hermione mürrisch. „Sie war eine Schülerin, die Hilfe benötigt hatte. Er zog die Hauspunkte ab, weil Melody in Gryffindor ist."

„Ist das wahr, Severus?", fragte Albus, gab so der schmierigen Fledermaus die Gelegenheit zu sprechen.

Snape begann, so als ob er überrascht wäre, endlich seine Seite der Geschichte zu erzählen. „Was Miss Granger vergessen hatte zu erwähnen war, ihre totale Missachtung der Schulregeln. Nicht nur, dass Miss Kilpatrick betrogen hatte, sie kopierte unverfroren. Ich nahm nicht nur Hauspunkte weg, wie es mein Recht als Lehrer ist, ich informierte Miss Kilpatrick ebenfalls, das sie Null Punkte für den Aufsatz erhalten würde."

Hermione spottete.

Dumbledore erhob seine Hand um ihren möglichen Kommentar, den sie machen wollte, zu unterbinden. „Sie werden die Gelegenheit haben das zu widerlegen, sobald Professor Snape fertig ist."

Ihr Frust stieg, als sie das leichte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertrankprofessors sah.

„Bevor ich weg gehen konnte, fand Miss Granger es als passend, Miss Kilpatrick zehn Punkte für eine wunderbare Leistung anzuerkennen, welche das Kind in einer Spanne von wenigen Sekunden geleistet hatte. Sie umging willentlich meine Autorität vor den Schülern. Und sie setzte dies fort."

„Ja", säuselte Hermione, ihre Stimme triefte vor beißendem Sarkasmus, „das ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal nicht halten konnte, seitdem Sie ein Mitglied der Fakultät wurden. Sie haben die Fähigkeit, wohlwollend zu sein, doch beschlossen Sie, boshaft zu sein. Und zu glauben, ich hätte Sie wirklich respektiert, als ich Ihre Schülerin war. Sie sind nichts weiter als ein…ein…selbstverliebter Tyrann!"

„Wie ich - ", spie Snape.

„RUHE!", brüllte Dumbledore, sein Befehl, der so laut hallte, dass Bücher auf ihren Regalen schepperten. „Ich habe genug gehört", erklärte der alte Zauberer. „Severus, ich denke, Sie haben eine Klasse zu unterrichten. Sie kommen zu spät."

Der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck von Snape vertiefte sich, als er sich mit einem leichten Wehen seiner Robe drehte. „Entweder Sie oder ich, Direktor", brummte er, verließ die Bibliothek und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie hatte nur einmal zuvor so eine Todesangst wie jetzt – als Harry sich gegen Lord Voldemort im finalen Kampf gestellt hatte. Ja, es war nicht ganz das gleiche. Aber ihre Position in Hogwarts bedeutete ihr alles, und jetzt würde sie sich von Hogwarts und von der Behaglichkeit der Bibliothek nochmals verabschieden müssen. Sicher würde der Schulleiter zu Snapes Gunsten entscheiden. Immerhin benötigte er jemanden, der Zaubertränke unterrichtete mehr, als eine Bibliothekarin.

Das Kribbeln der Tränen quoll in ihre Augen und Hermione tupfte ihre Augen ab, um die Tränen, die kamen, zu unterdrücken. Sie würde sie ihre Tränen nicht sehen lassen. Irgendwie würde sie aus dieser kindischen Darstellung mit der Stärke ihres intakten Stolzes kommen.

Wen hielt sie zum Narren? Sich selbst? Warum dachte sie, sie könnte sich mit diesem schrecklichen Zauberer anfreunden? Was kümmerte es sie?

„Miss Granger", Albus weiche, doch strenge Stimme drang durch ihre innere Auseinandersetzung.

Als sie aufsah, sah sie McGonagalls betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck und dann Dumbledores wissenden Blick.

„I-Ich gehe meine S-Sachen packen", stotterte Hermione. „Ich brauche keinen Abschluss in Wahrsagen zu haben."

„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden", antwortete McGonagall, ihr irischer Akzent voller Verwunderung.

„Sie werden Ihre Sachen genau dort lassen, wo sie sind", erklärte Albus. „Es liegt nicht in Severus´ Macht, Sie zu entlassen. Nur ich, mit der Zustimmung der Schulräte, kann einen Angestellten von Hogwarts kündigen."

„Aber ich - "

„Wissen es besser, als gegen Professor Snape zu kämpfen", vervollständigte der Schulleiter.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Und Sie werden davon Abstand nehmen, sich in seine Entscheidungen bezüglich der Schüler einzumischen."

Hermione sträubte sich wegen dieser Aussage, doch nickte zustimmend. Die Innenseiten ihrer Wangen waren sicher blutrot, weil sie hart zugebissen hatte. „Ja, Sir", murmelte sie.

„Sehr gut", erklärte er und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Minerva folgte ihm. Die Tür öffnend, drehte sich Albus um. „Ich erwarte immer noch, dass Sie Ihre Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle mit dem Rest von uns einnehmen."

--

Der ältere Zauberer und die Hexe gingen über Haupttreppe den Gang hinab, und betraten das Büro der Hexe ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Minerva ging um ihren Tisch herum und setze sich, ihre Haltung ebenso streng wie ihre zweckmäßige Frisur.

„Vielleicht war meine Aussage etwas voreilig", äußerte sie sanft. „Glaubst du wirklich, es wäre klug, beide zum gemeinsamen Essen zu zwingen?"

Durch das Verwandlungsbüro laufend, strich Albus durch seinen Bart und inspizierte verschiedene Sachen, welche ihre Regale zierten. „In all meinen Jahren als Direktor, hatte ich nie solch ein Problem gehabt."

Minerva machte unverbindliche Geräusche, als sie durch einige Aufsätze auf ihrem Tisch blätterte.

„Ich habe Severus nie so handeln sehen", grübelte Dumbledore, nahm eine Schneekugel in die Hand und beobachtete den künstlichen Schnee, der auf den tropischen Ort fiel. „Aber natürlich denke ich nicht, dass er jemals auf diese Weise gefühlt hat."

Minerva sah ihn ungläubig an. „Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore, was lässt dich glauben, du seiest Allwissend? Severus überlebte die Jahre als Spion, täuschte über Jahre Du-weißt-schon-wen. Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer Severus´ wahre Motive nicht ausmachen konnte, was macht dich so sicher, das du das könntest?"

Albus hielt inne, erwog Minervas Worte. Armer Severus. Er hatte keine Ahnung was vor ihm lag, noch weniger mit wem. Hermione war das perfekte Gegenstück für die „Kerker Fledermaus von Hogwarts". Deren jugendliches Verhalten berauschte ihn. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, dass sie sich mit Hauspunkten bekämpfen würden. Es ist schon lange her, als er verliebt gewesen war. Handelten so verliebte Menschen?

Severus hatte so viele Schichten. Besaß der Zauberer die Fähigkeit zu lieben? Noch wichtiger, bemerkte der Zauberer, dass Miss Granger existierte? Würde er erkennen, dass ihr Antreiben und Temperament Symptome von einem viel größeren Leiden waren?

Albus kicherte. Severus würde Liebe und Zuneigung sicher als Leiden ansehen, etwas, was vielleicht mit einem komplizierten Trank behandelt werden konnte. Vielleicht war Hogwarts schuld. Vielleicht war die akademische Umgebung zu viel für beide. Könnten die beiden Narren ihre Vergangenheit vergessen und deren Zukunft erkennen?

„Nun?" Minervas Frage hing in der Luft, zerstörte so seine Tagträumerei.

„Nun was?", murmelte Albus geistesabwesend, kippte den Schneeball und drehte es schnell wieder auf die richtige Seite.

„Severus´ Gefühle?", fragte sie gereizt. „Woher weißt du was er fühlt?"

In Minervas Augen starrend, lächelte Albus. „Die Portraits, natürlich."

Minerva betrachtete ihr Büro und sah die verschiedenen Gemälde von Gryffindors, die ihre Wände zierten.

Albus wedelte, mit offensichtlicher Verärgerung, mit seiner Hand. „Nicht deine. Deine tratschen nicht, wie auch immer", fügte er hinzu, seine blauen Augen funkelten, „Severus´ tun es."

„Er wird sie beseitigen, wenn er das jemals herausfinden sollte", antwortete sie Stirn runzelnd, immer noch ihre Gemälde betrachtend. Die meisten von ihnen täuschten entweder Schlaf oder ein Gespräch miteinander vor.

„Er mag sie", kommentierte Dumbledore mit Überzeugung. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Sicher weißt du, dass ihre Geschichte zwischen ihnen steht", bekräftigte Minerva scharf. „Severus wird seiner…Empfindung nie folgen, so lange er an Hogwarts bleibt. Dies ist sein zu Hause. Das ist alles, was er je kannte, abgesehen von der Zeit mit Du-weißt-schon-wem."

Der Rest des Schnees fiel in der Kugel, ließ sich auf die tropische Hütte und den Kokosnussbäumen nieder, und verzauberte so den Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Minerva kannte ihn zu gut und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was planst du Albus?", fragte sie, ihr Ton missbilligend und doch mit Sorge gefüllt.

Er hob die Schneekugel, damit sie sie sehen konnte und lächelte. „Darf ich mir das ausleihen? Es ist sehr tröstend. Ich brauche das, wenn ich die nächsten Tage durchstehen möchte."

„Ja, ja", billigte sie mit einem Handwedeln. „Doch du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du vor hast."

Albus drückte die Schneekugel an seine Brust, drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. „Und ich werde dir nicht erzählen, was ich vorhabe zu tun, da es als etwas…illegales angesehen werden könnte. Selbst wenn es zu deren Glück ist."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Paradies

_Und schon geht es weiter in der Geschichte! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Paradies**

„Heute war es ja nicht so schlimm", grübelte Hermione, während sie sich Bettfertig machte. Sie hatte die Schüler nach Hogsmeade eskortiert und ihnen schöne Ferien gewünscht. Zwar hatte sie geplant, auch in den Zug zu steigen, doch ihre Eltern hatten ihr in letzter Minute eine Eule geschickt, worauf sie ihre Pläne änderte.

Anstatt mir ihr Weihnachen zu verbringen, würden sie an einem tropischen Paradies sein und das tat weh, wenngleich es nicht ihr erstes Weihnachten in Hogwarts war. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Harry und Ron nicht bei ihr waren. Sie würde keinen haben, mit dem sie die Geschenke öffnen würde.

Sie würde Professor Flitwicks Weihnachtsdekoration sehen können, das war der einzige Lichtblick der ganzen Planänderung. Diese waren während des Abendessens wirklich herrlich, da der verzauberte Schnee, ohne je sein Ziel zu erreichen, über die Tische der Großen Halle fiel. Dank Hagrid, der nach Frankreich zu Madam Maxime gereist war, flankierten zwei gigantische Tannen die Haupttische und Filius hatte beim Verzieren mit Seidenbändern und Weihnachtsschmuck seine Freude gehabt.

Ebenso hat er es als angemessen angesehen, Mistelzweige an jedem Eingang und Ausgang des Schlosses aufzuhängen und Professor Dumbledore hatte seine Freude daran gehabt zu zeigen, wo genau sie denn platziert werden sollten. Auch hatte er Hermione mehrere großväterliche Küsschen auf die Wange gegeben.

Zum Glück wurde Professor Snape nirgends gesehen. War es möglich, dass die große schmierige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern im Urlaub war? War er wirklich irgendwo hingegangen? Wenn ja, wohin? Warum interessierte es sie? Seit ihrem Punkteduell in der Bibliothek hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Das war ein versteckter Segen, oder? Immerhin musste sie ihm nicht „das Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit" entgegenbringen, wie es Dumbledore verlangte.

In ihr Bett krabbelnd, zog Hermione die Bettdecke über sich, als ein irritierender Gedanke durch ihren Kopf tänzelte. Eigentlich vermisste sie Snape.

--

Nachdem er seinen Teller beiseite geschoben hatte, schlug Severus das Zaubertrankjournal auf und genoss die Stille. So sollte es sein. Keine Vollidioten weit und breit, kein Personal, welches einen Plausch mit einem halten wollte, und am wichtigsten, keine wuschelköpfige Alles-Wisserin, die ihn über ihren Suppenteller anstarrte.

Möglicherweise war ein längst überfälliger Besuch in der Knockturn Gasse erforderlich. Er könnte den kleinen Dämon, der seine Gedanken seit ihrer Ankunft verspottet hatte, austreiben. Der verdammte…Wichtigtuer Dumbledore! Er hatte Hermione Granger nur eingestellt, um ihn zu ärgern.

War es nicht schlimm genug, dass er Eine aus dem verdammten, goldenen Trio ständig vor seinen Augen hatte und dieses eine Mitglied, aus besagtem Trio, sich unbewusst einen Weg in seine Träume erschlichen hatte?!

Es waren keine typischen, gewöhnlichen Träume. Es waren erotische – wie sie sich unter und über ihm wand.

Severus schüttelte die beunruhigenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, schnappte sich das Journal und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Seine Einsamkeit war kurzlebig, als das Feuer grün wurde und Dobbys zitternde Stimme fragte: „Sind Sie fertig, Professor?"

„Du darfst hereinkommen und das Geschirr abräumen", wies Severus ihn an, blickte kaum von seiner Zeitschrift auf und erstickte ein Gähnen.

Die Flamme toste und der Hauself schritt ins Zimmer, seine bandagierten Hände wie immer wringend. Dobby handelte gegen Dumbledores Anweisung und der Hauself, obwohl frei, musste sich noch mit dem Missachten von Anweisungen anfreunden.

Severus spottete. Der alte Zauberer dachte, er könnte ihn außerhalb der Kerker verhungern lassen. In naher Zukunft war das nicht abzusehen. Da er so lange in den Reihen des dunklen Lords als Spion tätig gewesen war, hatte er viele Fähigkeiten entwickelt. Dumbledore war wahnsinnig wenn er glauben sollte, dies würde einen Unterschied machen.

Es gab keinen Weg, dass er Hermione Granger anders behandeln würde.

Seit seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Granger, brachte ihm Dobby seine Mahlzeiten. Der Hauself war ziemlich einfach zu manipulieren, besonders wenn er erpresst wurde. Severus sagte ihm, er würde ihn für den Diebstahl des Dianthuskrautes, während des Trimagischen Tourniers, feuern lassen. Albus war nicht der einzige Zauberer in Hogwarts, der den Wert der tratschenden Portraits als brauchbar empfunden hatte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich Professor?", quiekte Dobby als er neben Severus schwebte.

Severus unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen und antwortete nicht. Noch einmal versuchte er den Artikel zu lesen, sowie die Klänge der tickenden Uhr und Dobbys schweres Atmen auszublenden. Über seine Unfähigkeit, sich nicht konzentrieren zu können, wurde Severus sichtlich wütend, schlug das Journal zu und starrte Dobby an.

„Was willst du?", schnappte Severus.

Kreischend rannte Dobby hinter den Diwan. Seine langen Ohren waren gesenkt, als der Hauself zu seinem Erpresser sah.

Wenn der Elf gedacht hatte, er würde für seine Dienste bezahlt werden, war er verrückt. „Nun, raus damit", befahl Severus.

Dobbys Ohren flatterten, als wäre er ein wildes Tier und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

_Oh Gott, bitte nicht noch eine weitere Geschichte über Sankt Potter!_

„Dobby wird Professors Essen nicht mehr bringen", erklärte der Hauself, verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und nickte.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte einen plötzlichen, ungewollten Nebel vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben.

„Keiner wird dich außerhalb Hogwarts einstellen", sagte er sanft und schaffte es, den Ärger aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen _Diese Unverschämtheit!_

Wenn es möglich war, so flatterten Dobbys Ohren noch mehr, fast bedrohlich. „Direktor weiß, Dobby hatte das Dianthuskraut genommen und ihm verziehen."

Severus legte das Journal beiseite und sprang auf. Als er dies tat, drehte sich der Raum. Er schloss seine Augen und das Drehen verschlimmerte sich. Wenn Dumbledore von dem Dianthuskraut wusste, was hatte der alte Mann dann vor? Er fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl und hoffte auf Normalität, wenn er die Augen öffnete.

Er beobachtete, wie der Hauself nervös nach hinten ging und sich schuldig umschaute. Severus verzog das Gesicht, als er von seinem Teller zu dem verräterischen Hauselfen blickte.

„Was hast du getan?", knurrte er.

Dobby quiekte und ging weiter von dem Geschirr und dem wütenden Zauberer weg.

„Direktor gab Dobby eine Lohnerhöhung", erklärte der Hauself sanft, „und Socken."

Severus versuchte aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch der Trank in seinem Kreislauf hinderte ihn daran zu weit zu gehen, und er fiel auf den Boden. Albus Dumbledore war dabei -

Der Gedanke ging verloren, als er der Ohnmächtigkeit erlag.

--

Der sanfte Klang von rauschenden Wellen drang in ihren Traum ein. Während des Schlafes lächelte Hermione und wackelte mit ihrem Hintern gegen etwas Warmes. Sie wollte sich in dieses warme Etwas wickeln und tiefer in das Reich von Morpheus reisen. Dort würde Severus auf sie warten.

Nur in ihren Träumen sah er sie gerne. Nur in ihren Träumen umarmte er sie und beanspruchte sie als seins, auch wenn er in ihrer Trauwelt nie sprach. Sie waren erfüllt von körperlichen Dingen…von dem fast glückseligen Akt der leidenschaftlichen Intimität konnte sie nur träumen.

Nie würde Severus Snape sie mit Leidenschaft in den Augen ansehen, sondern sie so ansehen, wie er es mit Hauselfen tat.

Sieben Jahre voller erniedrigenden Bemerkungen und harten Worten, hatten ihr die Wahrheit aufgezeigt. Er war nichts anderes als Draco Malfoy – ein reinblütiger Snob.

Der Klang der Wellen, die an die Küste schlugen, ahmten ihre verräterischen Wünsche nach. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn. Es gab keine Schamgefühle, als sie seine lüsternen Annäherungsversuche willkommen hieß. Sie seufzte im Schlaf, bewegte sich und stöhnte, als seine Hände ihren Hintern packten und sie gegen seine Härte zogen.

Lippen verschmolzen und seine Zunge, der Eintritt gewährt wurde, erforschte ihre Mundhöhle. Der Kuss endete abrupt, als Severus sich zurückzog und sie anstarrte.

Der Traum verschwand, als eine laute Stimme dröhnte. „Dumbledore!"

Hermione riss ihre Augen auf und ihre benebelte Verwirrung verwandelte sich schnell in harte Wirklichkeit. Der Mann ihrer erotischen Träume stand über ihr, starrte sie an, als wäre sie mit Furunkeln übersäht.

Er drehte sich auf seinem Absatz um und setzte sein Schreien fort, während er mit der Faust in der Luft umherwedelte.

„Du verdammte Landplage", wütete er und krallte sich wie ein wild gewordener an seiner Kleidung fest.

Errötend spähte sie durch ihre Haare, die ihr Gesicht wie ein Vorhang bedeckten, und ertrug die Scham ihres Wunsches. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein locker sitzendes weißes Hemd. Die Hose schmiegte sich an seinen Po und gewährte ihr eine Aussicht, die ihr all die Jahre als Schülerin nicht vergönnt gewesen war. Als sie sah, was hinter ihm stand, keuchte sie.

Sie war in der Mitte des großen herzförmigen Bettes und an der Decke und an den Wänden waren überall Spiegel.

„Mein Zauberstab", sagte Severus kochend vor Wut. „Er hat mir meinen Zauberstab genommen!"

Noch ihre Umgebung beobachtend, drehte sich Hermione weg, um das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die großen Fenster schien, zu sehen. Ehrfürchtig sah sie aus dem Fenster. Das hellste blaue Wasser tanzte entlang des unberührten Sandes, lockte sie, den wütenden Zauberer zu vergessen, der durch das Zimmer schritt und den Schulleiter zum Hades verfluchte.

Sie sollte sich erniedrigt fühlen, da sie die grundsätzliche Litanei ertrug, und sollte einen bestimmten Zaubertranklehrer verabscheuen, was allerdings nicht so einfach war. Hermione inhalierte die Luft und ignorierte die Tirade des wütenden Zauberers, als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

„Götter, bin ich hungrig", flüsterte sie, und konnte ihren Blick nicht von der Aussicht nehmen. Ein Tisch mit den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten erschien neben dem Fenster.

Mit ihren Händen strich sie über ihren Körper, um ihr Nachthemd nach unten zu ziehen, krabbelte aus dem Bett und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Ein lauter Knall trübte ihre Freude. Es war so, als würde sie immer noch träumen. Das war eine Möglichkeit. Alles hier schien jenseits der Realität zu sein. Ihr normalerweise scharfer Verstand schien lückenhaft und träge zu sein. Nur einmal fühlte sie sich so, und das, als sie nach dem finalen Kampf einen Schlaftrank zu sich genommen hatte.

Es war ziemlich schwierig von einem friedlichen Schlaf aufzuwachen wenn man wesentliche Arzneistoffe intus hatte. Der halbe Tag war vorüber, bevor sie sich aufrecht hinstellen konnte.

„Betäubte mich!! Stahl meinen Zauberstab!", schrie Snape als er am Fenster vorbei stürmte.

Hermione griff nach einer Erdbeere und begutachtete sie. Es war ein strahlendes Rot, so wie die Bettdecke auf dem seltsamen Bett.

„ALBUS!", rief Snape, und das Echo hallte in ihrem Kopf.

Sie biss in die Erdbeere und setzte sich an den Tisch. Einen Teller zu sich ziehend schaufelte sie sich die verschiedensten Früchte rauf. Der Kaffee goss sich von selbst in ihre Tasse und sie dankte der Zauberei, die ihr die Arbeit abnahm.

„Albus!" Ein weiteres Echo hallte in ihrem Kopf, während Stiefel über dem Holzboden stampften. „Ich kann nicht disapparieren, du verdammter Bastard!"

Hermione konnte nicht anders und musste kichern. Jupp, das war definitiv ein Traum…ein ziemlich realistischer, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Traum. Professor Dumbledore würde nie so etwas Absurdes tun.

Severus stürmte in den Raum und funkelte sie an. „Sie!"

Hermione verdrehte, ein wenig wegen ihrem Traum-Snape irritiert, der sich nicht beruhigte, und es einfach nicht genießen konnte, ihre Augen.

„Beruhig dich, Severus", eine heitere doch strenge Stimme sprach von der anderen Tür. „Wir konnten dich durch die ganze Große Halle schreien hören. Vielleicht hätte ich dir doch einen Beruhigungstrank wie Miss Granger geben sollen."

Lächelnd schob sich Hermione ein Stück Grapefruit in den Mund. _Darum fühle ich mich so entspannt. Merlin weiß, ich sollte etwas fühlen, besonders weil Severus hier ist_. Sie blickte zu Professor Snape, der, so schien es, plötzlich die Fähigkeit zum Sprechen verloren hatte. Sie schnaubte..._bei Merlins Bart, er sieht stinksauer aus_.

„Nimm augenblicklich die Disapparationssperre weg", forderte Snape als Dumbledore in das Schlafzimmer schritt.

Wieder schnaubte Hermione, und erwartete, dass Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister wie ein kleines bockiges Kind mit dem Fuß aufstampften würde.

Albus ging hinüber zum Tisch und setzte sich. Er fing an seinen Teller mit Früchten und Muffins zu befüllen. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, Severus."

„Du hast die Linie überschritten alter Mann", zischte Snape. „Du hast mich betäubt und verschleppt. Ich verlange sofort frei gelassen zu werden!"

„Das ist so viel besser als fernsehen", seufzte Hermione während sie ihren Toast bebutterte, da sie immer noch überzeigt davon war, dies wäre ein Teil ihres Traumes.

Severus trat einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu und zeigte, mit einem abstoßenden Gesichtsausdruck, auf Hermione. „Offensichtlich hast du auch sie betäubt, du seniler alter Mann! Um Himmels willen, sie benimmt sich wie Trelawney!"

„Hey!", sagte Hermione. „Ich sage deinen ultimativen Tod nicht voraus, oder?!"

Albus Augenbrauen schossen vor Überraschung in die Höhe. „Warum sollte es dich interessieren wie sich Miss Granger benimmt Severus? Du hast unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was du für sie fühlst."

„Für sie fühlen?", rief Snape. „Ich fühle nichts für das Reizmittel, mit dem du mich belastet hast."

Hermiones finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. _Trottel_!

Klar seinen Appetit verloren, schob Albus seinen Teller weg und stand auf. „Wie dem auch sei, du wirst diese Gelegenheit ergreifen, und deine Fähigkeiten nutzen, Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln."

Hermione schnaubte.

„Das werde ich nicht - ", begann Severus, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Albus seine Hand erhob um ihn zu stoppen.

„Sieh es als eine Art Workshop an, wenn es nicht anders geht", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Du und Miss Granger werden lernen müssen, den anderen und seine Position in Hogwarts zu respektieren. Ich kann in der Schule keine Zaubererduelle zulassen, vor allem nicht vor den Schülern."

„Ich habe bemerkenswerte Selbstbeherrschung demonstriert, in dem ich seine Eier nicht verhext habe Direktor", kicherte Hermione freudlos, nur um etwas in ihrem Traum gesagt zu haben. „Er ist unhöflich, arrogant, schikaniert die Schüler - "

„Das reicht Miss Granger", warnte Severus.

„Und das ist eine weitere Sache", sagte sie. „Deine Versuche mich einzuschüchtern funktionieren nicht. Ich habe sieben Jahre deinen Unterricht überlebt, so - "

„RUHE", dröhnte Albus, als er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog und ihn auf die Hexe und den Zauberer hielt.

„Ihr beide seid für die nächsten zwei Wochen in Urlaub", erklärte der ältere Zauberer, und atmete tief durch. „Hier habe ich euch her geschickt. Keiner von euch hat einen Zauberstab, ich habe sie euch vorsichtshalber weggenommen. Selbst wenn ihr welche hättet, würden sie nicht funktionieren. Ich habe Schutzzauber ausgesprochen, die euch am zaubern hindern werden. Das beinhaltet auch Zauberstablose Magie, Severus. Die Hütte ist verzaubert und wird sich um all eure Bedürfnisse kümmern."

„Wenn du denkst, ich werde die nächsten zwei Wochen hier mit…ihr verbringen, hast du dich wirklich geirrt." Severus´ Ton war flach und düster, den Ton benutzte er normalerweise, wenn er von Todesesser Tätigkeiten berichtete. „Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Nach Abbruch dieser sinnlosen Aufgabe, habe ich vor meine Position an Hogwarts aufzugeben und formelle Klagen gegen dich einzureichen, alter Mann."

Hermione beobachtete wie der Blödmann-Prinz aus den Kerkern sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum und aus der Hütte ging. Sogar in ihren Träumen hätte sie sich nie vorstellen können, dass Snape Dumbledore gegenüber so respektlos sein könnte.

„Denken Sie, er wird zurückkommen?", fragte Hermione, während sie ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Das Funkeln kehrte wieder in die Augen des Schulleiters. „Severus ist nicht so schlimm. Er wird zurückkommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Grinsend starrte Hermione Albus an. Immer noch war alles so diffus, dass sie nicht anders konnte als zu kichern. „Die Aussicht ist fantastisch, Professor Dumbledore. Dies wird ein wundervoller Urlaub werden, ich kann es kaum erwarten schwimmen zu gehen."

Als sie aufstand schwankte sie ein wenig. Albus ergriff ihren Ellbogen und führte sie zum Bett. „Vielleicht sollten Sie wieder zu Bett gehen. Dobby wird sicher zu viel vom Schlaftrank in den Kürbissaft gegeben haben."

Hermione ließ sich führen, krabbelte in das Bett, schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. „Ich frage mich, ob ich meinen Traum vorspulen kann. Jetzt da Severus weg ist, kann ich meinen Urlaub richtig genießen."

Dumbledore strich ihre wilden Haare von ihrer Wange. „Es tut mir leid, doch es wird wirklich ein arbeitsreicher Urlaub werden. Denken Sie daran, dass er nicht so schlimm ist. Er wird erst richtig schlimm, bevor er sich bessert, deswegen bitte ich Sie geduldig mit ihm zu sein. Sie sind das, was er braucht."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Flüstern in ihrem Kopf, als der Klang der Wellen sie in ihren Schlaf wiegte.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Ein Schneesturm am Strand

_Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! _

Rumilll _jeden Tag werde ich nicht updaten...aber alle 2 - 3 Tage ist doch auch schnell! 'g'_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Ein Schneesturm am Strand**

Hermione zitterte und zog ihre Bettdecke bis unters Kinn. Bei Merlins Bart, war das kalt! Ihre Zähne klapperten schon vor Kälte. Und um die Sache noch zu verschlimmern, musste sie auf die Toilette. Nun, es gab nichts, um das Unvermeidbare zu beseitigen.

Ihre Hand über dem Nachttisch gleiten lassend, suchte Hermione nach ihrem Zauberstab. Frustriert runzelte sie ihre Stirn, weil das Stück Holz ihr anscheinend auswich. Als ihre Hand mit etwas unbekanntem in Kontakt kam, schossen absurde Gedanken durch ihren Kopf.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand keine Lampe. Elektrizität existierte in Hogwarts nicht einmal. Sie berührte etwas, dass sich nach einem Schalter anfühlte und knipste die Lampe an. Ihre Augen passten sich dem Licht an, und sie starrte auf eine Gaslampe, die ein grelles Tapetendesign und noch schlechtere Möbeln beleuchtete.

Kreischend sprang Hermione aus dem herzförmigen Bett, welches in ihrem Traum vor kam. Ihre Beine verfingen sich in der Bettdecke und sie fiel zu Boden.

_Oh Gott!!_ Auf ihren Händen und Knien erstarrte sie, ignorierte die eisige Kälte im Zimmer. _Mein Traum! Wie ist das nur möglich?_

„Mit Zauberei ist alles möglich, du Tölpel!", sagte sie. Der Klang des Meeres schürte absurde Erinnerungen. „Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott!", murmelte sie und sprang auf die Füße, aus Furcht, dass der mürrische Zaubertränkemeister sie in solch einer würdelosen Position einfangen könnte.

Sich im Zimmer umschauend, sah Hermione aus dem Fenster und sah den Mond, der sich auf dem Wasser spiegelte. Sie ging hinüber, schielte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es draußen schneite, als ein lautes Plopp sie erschrak.

Das Abendessen kam. Der Tisch, voll mit Essen, Wein und flackernden Kerzen, war für Zwei gedeckt worden. „Das muss ein Scherz sein", spottete sie leise. Der komplette Aufbau war absurd. Was dachte sich Dumbledore bloß dabei, als er sie hierher geschickt hatte?

Es traf sie wie ein Blitz.

Das war ein Scherz! Es musste einfach so sein und Hermione lächelte. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Professor Dumbledore einen seltsamen Humor hatte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie über die Rolle der schmierigen Fledermaus in diesem Ganzen spielte.

„Okay. Ha ha! Sehr witzig!", rief sie. „Ich weiß die Mühe zu würdigen, doch es ist wirklich unnötig."

Hermione schritt durch das Zimmer, so als ob es keinen Unterschied machen würde an einem anderen Ort mit niemand bestimmten zu sprechen. „Ich muss zugeben, ich war etwas traurig, dass meine Eltern ohne mich in den Urlaub gefahren sind. Doch mir geht es gut, wirklich."

Das Heulen eines nachtragenden Windes war ihre einzige Antwort. Sie starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, der Boden unter ihren Füßen knarrte, erinnerte sich kurz an die Zeit, als Sirius Ron in die Heulende Hütte geschleppt hatte und Harry und sie ihnen gefolgt waren. Sie hielt es immer für gespenstisch, wie die gesamte Hütte vor und zurück schwang. Konnte sie sagen, dass sie damals verängstigt war? Und jetzt?

In wahrer Gryffindor Art und Weise schüttelte dieses bisschen Unsinn aus ihrem Kopf, ging durch das Zimmer und öffnete die Tür zu dem Wohnzimmer. Der Raum war vom Boden bis zur Decke und von Wand zu Wand voll mit Büchern. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin, eines der beiden Wärmequellen in dieser kleinen Hütte. Es gab zwei weitere Türen – eine führte hinaus und die andere mit etwas Glück zur Toilette.

--

„Kalt", dachte sich Severus mit klappernden Zähnen. „Kälter als Morganas Brüste."

„Ich werde Albus Dumbledore töten", knurrte er und lief weiter. „Nein! Ich werde ihn zu dem Moment des Todes bringen, dann verabreiche ich ihm den Trank der lebenden Toten und dann werde ich ihn töten, immer und immer wieder."

Die Lichter der Hütte vor sich sehend, schritt Snape darauf zu. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, würde ihm die Kälte nichts ausmachen. Er würde einen einfachen Wärmezauber über sich sprechen und fertig. Der Gedanke, zurück in diese verdammte Hütte, wo sie war, zu gehen, war fast genauso schlimm wie den Cruciatus Fluch aus Voldemorts Händen zu erleiden.

Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Entweder konnte er den Schutz der Hütte suchen und die Gesellschaft von Granger ertragen, oder der Kälte erliegen und den Weg von Merlin gehen. Unter Umständen wäre Nichtbeachtung gut.

Die Schutzzauber auf dieser kleinen Insel waren stärker als die in Hogwarts. Zur Hölle, er wusste nicht einmal wo sich die Insel befand. Es war nicht so, als könne er zum Festland schwimmen, wo auch immer es sich befinden sollte.

Severus knurrte als seine verräterischen Gedanken auf der Sinnesüberlastung von den Ereignissen dieses morgens verweilten. Normalerweise waren seine Träume schnell vergessen. Als jemand seufzte, hatte er Gewissheit über die Erinnerungen an dem Verrat vom Schulleiter bekommen. Seine Hand lag auf warmem, weichem Fleisch und seine aufkommende Erektion hatte er an die willkommene Hitze geschmiegt. Aus dem Nebel seines drogenindizierten Erwachens war ein Kuss entstanden.

Er konnte seine Finger und Zehen kaum spüren, doch die Erinnerung mit Miss Granger aufzuwachen entfachte ein Feuer, was seine Seele berührte. Sein Geheimnis wurde zweifellos aufgedeckt.

Er wollte sie.

Wie Albus diese beunruhigenden Kenntnisse erkannt hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich nie erfahren. Der verdammte Wichtigtuer würde den Tag bereuen an dem er sich eingemischt hatte. Severus hatte keine Absichten, seinem Reiz zu folgen, weil er sicher war, dass sie ihn zurückweisen würde.

Hermione Granger würde ihn so ansehen, wie sie einen Höllenmenschen ansehen würde. Die Treppen zur Hütte hinaufstampfend griff Severus zur Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Abrupt stoppte er, am Feuer und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet saß die Frau, die seine Gedanken beherrschte.

--

Ein kalter Luftzug und ein wildes Fluchen stoppten Hermiones Trancezustand als sie ins Feuer starrte. _Bei Merlins Eiern, ich habe nicht geträumt. _Ihr Handtuch packend stand sie auf, und ging von dem sich nähernden Zauberer weg, brachte so das Feuer zwischen sich und dem wütenden Zauberer.

Seine Hände gegen das Feuer haltend, glitten seine tiefschwarzen Augen über ihren Körper. Sie erwartete sein übliches höhnisches Grinsen der Überlegenheit und des Abscheus, doch etwas Unbekanntes flackerte über seine geschulten Gesichtszüge – etwas das ihrem sehr vernachlässigten Geschlechtstrieb aufstehen und schreien ließ: „Hier bin ich! Nimm mich jetzt!"

Ein Gefühl der Sittsamkeit unterdrückte den Ausruf ihrer Libido, und sie zog das Handtuch höher, um ihr spärlich bedeckte Blöße zu bedecken. War es nur Einbildung oder schrumpfte das Handtuch?

„Miss Granger", sagte er auf seine übliche, herablassende Art, „könnten Sie eine etwas geeignetere Kleidung finden? Ein Handtuch ist das kaum ausreichend wenn man bedenkt, dass es draußen schneit. Noch ich möchte nicht solch eine…Aussicht haben."

Stolz war ein starkes Gefühl und Hermione fühlte sich so, als sei ihrer tödlich verletzt worden. „Vielleicht sollten Sie vorher anklopfen bevor Sie irgendwo eintreten, Professor", antwortete sie scharf und behauptete ihre Stellung.

Seine Hände immer noch gegen das Feuer haltend funkelte Severus sie an. „So wie ich das verstehe, hat der Schulleiter uns beide dieses Fegefeuer zu teil werden lassen. War ich so lange weg, dass Sie den alleinigen Besitz dieser Hütte gewannen?"

Hermione wog die Absurdität seiner Frage ab und hob herausfordernd ihr Kinn. „Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Sicher gibt es auf dieser Insel noch eine andere Hütte."

Seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend starrte Severus sie an. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich habe jeden Zentimeter dieser Insel abgesucht und habe keine andere Behausung gefunden. Und wäre es nicht wegen dem Schneesturm draußen, würde ich Ihre gute Gnade nicht widerrechtlich betreten. WerdenSiesichjemalsetwasanderesanziehen?", fragte er gereizt.

Lächelnd ging Hermione um das Feuer hinüber zum Schlafzimmer. „Ich schlafe nackt. Also was ist Ihr Problem?", antwortete sie, öffnete die Tür, ging hinein und schlug diese hinter sich zu.

„Merlins Eier", wisperte sie wild geworden, während sie im Zimmer auf und ab ging. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe!" Ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Brust, so als würde es aus ihren Körper springen wollen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, er hatte damit angefangen. Wenn es eine der letzten Dinge war, die sie tat, so könnte Hermione Jane Granger sagen, dass sie den mürrischen Zaubertrankmeister übertroffen hatte.

In ihren Bewegungen inne haltend, fühlte sie eine erregende Angst, die ihren Rücken hinunter wanderte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte, dass er ging, während der andere wünschte, er würde die Tür aufbrechen und die Rolle eines albernen Helden in einem romantischen Roman spielen. Was wenn er sie als Betrügerin bezeichnen würde? Diesen Morgen waren sie beide in den Armen des anderen aufgewacht. „Gott! Gott! Gott!", stöhnte sie und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

Hermione drehte den Griff und betete: „Bitte, lass einen Pyjama drin sein."

Sie öffnete die Tür und schielte in den Schrank. Vor ihr hingen einige Flanellschlafanzüge. Stirn runzelnd durchsuchte sie den Inhalt nach irgendwelchen Variationen. Sie hätte ihr Nachthemd nach dem Baden angezogen, aber das verdammte Ding verschwand einfach. Enttäuscht seufzte sie auf, da Severus nicht dabei war, die Tür aufzubrechen und sie an sich zu reißen, so nahm sie ein Nachthemd heraus und streifte es sich über. Immerhin musste sie etwas tragen während sie die Bibliothek durchsah. Sie verbrachte den ganzen Tag schlafend, es war an der Zeit den Urlaub zu genießen.

_Selbst wenn es mit der Anwesenheit des sarkastischen Professors sein musste._

--

Das Prickeln in seinen Händen und Füßen war nichts im Vergleich zur schmerzhaften Einschränkung seiner Hose über seinem angeschwollenen Schaft. Der stumme Schwur Albus Dumbledore zu töten wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf. Severus starrte zur Tür, seine Phantasie lieferte Bilder einer nackten Hermione Granger die unter ihm lag und ihn anflehte sie besinnungslos zu vögeln.

Er schüttelte den Kopf so, als ob er dadurch den erotischen Gedanken verbannen könnte. Er wusste sie log, natürlich. Er war sich seiner Umgebung an diesem Morgen vollkommen bewusst gewesen, wie er sie in seinen Armen hielt und ihr Wimmern, als er sie berührt hatte.

Dampf drang aus dem Badezimmer ins Wohnzimmer, wehte ihm ihren Duft entgegen und lockte ihn, an diesem schuldigen Vergnügen und Waschungen teilzunehmen. Vorsichtig über seine Schulter blickend ging Severus in diesen nebligen Raum und schloss seine Augen. Er konnte sie riechen – ihr Duft, der die andauernde Erregung verspottete.

Der Duft kombiniert mit dem flüchtigen Blick auf ihr Fleisch, den sie ihm unbewusst gewährt hatte, konnten nicht länger ignoriert werden. Schnell zog er sich aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Er nahm sein schmerzendes Glied in die Hand, schloss er seine Augen und schwelgte unter dem warmen Wasser, das auf seine Haut fiel. Seine eigene Massage war zu Ende, bevor sie wirklich begonnen hatte, sein Sperma floss zusammen mit seiner Entschlossenheit durch das Abflussrohr.

Aus der Dusche steigend schlang Severus ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte und wischte den Dunst vom Spiegel. Sein Spiegelbild erschreckte ihn, als seine tiefschwarzen Augen zurück starrten, und so jede Schwäche seines Charakters sah – Schwächen, die er die letzten vierzig und etwas Jahre erfolgreich ignoriert hatte.

Seine strähnigen schwarzen Haare waren feucht, umrahmten die harten Gesichtszüge seines blassen Gesichts. Severus legte, nicht wie der Trottel Lockhardt, keinen Wert auf sein Erscheinungsbild. Schließlich war das letzte was er tun wollte, irgendwelche Schwärmereien unter den Schülerinnen zu entfachen. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, die Ordnung in seinen Klassen zu wahren, nicht das er viele Angebote in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte.

Ein letztes Mal sah er sich an und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Er führte seine Hand entlang der Wand, wo er sie an einen Haken gehängt hatte. Seine Geduld war zum Zerreißen gespannt, er tastete entlang des Waschbeckens nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Verdammte Hölle", schnappte er als er sich endlich daran erinnerte, dass der lästige Narr seinen Zauberstab weggenommen hatte. Über seine Schulter schauend, bemerkte er seine verschwundenen Kleider.

„Das ist der letzte Strohhalm", knurrte er und stürmte aus dem Badezimmer, er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, als ein erschreckter Aufschrei von der anderen Seite des Zimmers erklang.

Da stand sie, mit einem grässlichen Schottenmuster Nachthemd bekleidet und ein Buch an ihre Brust pressend. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und hungrig, als sie die Länge seines fast nackten Körpers auf und ab sahen.

„Wenn Sie auch nur eine Sekunde denken, ich würde die wuschelköpfige Miss Alles-Wisserin ins Bett zerren, liegen Sie völlig daneben! Lieber würde ich Hagrid vögeln!", schimpfte er, während er das Handtuch um seine Hüften eisern fest hielt und zu ihr ging. „Geben Sie mir meine Kleidung zurück. Jetzt!"

Der hungrige Blick in ihren Augen verwandelte sich einen entrüsteten und ängstlichen während Severus sie finster ansah. Einschüchterung funktioniere immer, und innerlich war er stolz, eine neue Versuchung, die in ihm brodelte, unterdrückt zu haben.

„Eigentlich", murmelte er, seine Stimme leise und verführerisch, „könnte ich meine Standards auch senken."

Er war zufrieden zusehen, wie Angst ihre Augen trübten, als er sich ihr näherte. _Ein weiterer Schritt und sie würde sicherlich flüchten_. Um sie weiter zu treiben erreichte er sie, beabsichtigte sie zu einem Rückzug zu zwingen. So war er ziemlich überrascht, als sie sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, ein neues Flackern trat in ihre Augen, welches er erkannte – Entschlossenheit.

Das war, als ihn das Buch seitlich am Kopf hart traf und ihn in die Knie zwang.

„Bitte heben Sie ihr Handtuch auf", sagte Hermione scharf, „sonst bin ich nicht in der Lage ihrem Charme zu widerstehen." Sie ging mit intakter Würde aus dem Zimmer.

--

Albus sah den Schnee fallen und kratzte sich an seinem Kinn, während er sich seinen nächsten Schritt überlegte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, es ist klug?", fragte Minerva vorwurfsvoll, „Severus zu zwingen? Du weißt wie schwierig er sein kann. Hermione Granger - "

„Ist vollkommen sicher", unterbrach Albus schnell, schüttelte die geborgte Schneekugel von Minerva leicht. „Keinem von beiden wird etwas passieren."

Minerva beäugte die Schneekugel und seufzte wehmütig, scheinbar besänftigt, auf. „Ich genoss meine Flitterwochen. Die Hütte am Strand war atemberaubend und die Wellen wiegten uns jeden Abend in den Schlaf."

Sachte bewegte Albus die Kugel, zufrieden mit dem auf die Hütte fallenden Schnee. Irgendwie musste er Severus zurück in die Hütte bekommen. Den ganzen Tag hatte der Zaubertrankprofessor nach einem Weg aus dem vorübergehenden Gefängnis gesucht. Es war wirklich zu ihrem besten, drastische Zeiten erforderten drastische Maßnahmen.

Albus lächelte als er die Kugel auf den Tisch stellte. „Der Schnee wird bis zum Morgen nicht mehr da sein."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	5. Die Fäden ziehen

_Sodele, auch wenn für das letzte Kapitel kein Review hinterlassen wurde, was ich sehr traurig finde, date ich nichtsdestotrotz wieder up!!_

* * *

Die Fäden ziehen 

Severus wartete, ignorierte den Hunger und starrte die Zimmertür an. Auch seine schmerzenden Muskeln - diejenigen, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass er älter wurde und dass es keine gute Idee war, auf irgendwelchen aus Korb gemacht Möbeln zu schlafen - beachtete er nicht. Er zog seine Bettdecke um seine Hüften, kratzte sich die Stirn und zuckte zusammen. Sein Auge war geschwollen und hatte eine lila Farbe angenommen.

Hogwarts Bibliothekarin hatte eine enorme Kraft. Er war erstaunt darüber, den Abdruck des Titels nicht auf seiner Wange zu haben.

Nachdem er das, was von seiner Würde übrig geblieben war, zusammenkratzt hatte, schaffte er es eine Decke zu finden. Er wagte es nicht in das Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Die Versuchung war zu groß - die Versuchung, sich das zu nehmen was er wollte. _Verdammte Konsequenzen._

Das Feuer war schon lange verloschen, doch der Raum war immer noch warm und hell durch das Sonnenlicht. Severus stand auf, öffnete die Tür und erwartete einen Wall von Schnee. Blinzelnd schüttelte er ungläubig seinen Kopf.

Es gab keinen Schnee, keine Pfützen, keine kalte Luft…nichts. Das Wetter war fast zu heiß. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und kochte innerlich vor Wut - die Lust sich an Albus Dumbledore zu rächen war am Siedepunkt angelangt.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und Hermione kam ins Wohnzimmer, anscheinend hatte sie seine Anwesenheit vergessen, was Severus erschaudern ließ. Was zur Hölle trug sie da? Das muss irgendeine Art Scherz sein. Wie konnte sie ihre weiblichen Kurven mit dem…schrecklich karierten…Badeanzug verstecken? Zumindest nahm er an, dass es ein Badeanzug war. Es sah so aus, als ob sie eine Bluse, Strümpfe, und eine altmodische Pluderhose trug.

Sie erinnerte ihn an Minerva! _Scheiße!_

Das Buch, mit dem sie ihn geschlagen hatte, stellte sie zurück und drehte sich um.

„Oh", murmelte sie „Sie sind ja immer noch da."

Bevor er antworten konnte, verließ sie die Hütte und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und stürmte ins Schlafzimmer, riss die Tür des Kleiderschrankes auf und suchte nach seinen Kleidern.

„Verfluchte Hölle!", stöhnte Severus während er in den leeren Kleiderschrank starrte. Sich im Zimmer umsehend knurrte Snape, und wiederholte, wie ein Mantra, seine Rache an Dumbledore. Das geschmacklose herzförmige Bett war gemacht und der Rest des Zimmers schien auch einwandfrei zu sein. Wo verdammt könnte sie seine Kleidung versteckt haben?

Der Tisch nahe am Fenster war für zwei gedeckt, und nur ein Gedeck war benutzt worden. Seinen Hunger konnte er nicht weiter verdrängen und so setzte sich Severus an den Tisch und befüllte seinen Teller mit Spiegeleier und Würstchen. Er sah durch das Fenster, als Hermione in das ungewöhnlich blaue Wasser sprang, auftauchte und dann mit großen, anmutigen Bewegungen zu schwimmen begann.

Severus grinste. Dies würde definitiv erklären warum ihr Patronus die Form eines Otters annahm. Hermione schwebte auf dem Wasser, sie ließ sich tragen, ihr vorbehaltloses Vertrauen in die Kraft der Natur wurde von ihrer Persönlichkeit reflektierend - warm und fürsorglich.

Sich die Spiegeleier in den Mund stopfend knurrte Severus. Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los? Miss Granger war alles andere als warm und fürsorglich.

„Eine verdammte Nervensäge, das ist sie", murmelte Severus und biss ein Stück von der Wurst ab.

„Sie ist nicht ohne Charme." Eine wissende Stimme erklang hinter ihm.

Die Wurst landete in seinem Rachen und das Besteck fiel auf den Teller. Hustend und die Wurst runter schluckend, stotterte Severus; „Wo (keuch) zur Hölle (keuch) kommst du (keuch) her?"

Albus klemmte sich seine immergrüne Robe unter den Arm und setzte sich an den Tisch, der sofort ein extra Gedeck für den Besuch auftischte.

„Hogwarts natürlich", antwortete der Direktor während er sich bediente. Als er damit fertig war stellte er den Teller auf den Tisch und sah zu Severus hinüber.

„Oh", sagte Albus und zeigte auf Severus Auge. „Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?"

Severus starrte den Drahtzieher seines Schmerzes und seines Leidens, der ihm gegenüber saß, so als wäre nichts geschehen, an. Seine Verletzung hatte er gesehen, doch bemerkte der alte Mann nicht das Fehlen seiner Kleidung? Glaubte Albus verfluchter Dumbledore wirklich, er würde magisch auf die herumtollende Hexe draußen reinfallen?

„Geht es mir gut?", wiederholte Severus, seine Stimme triefte vor Gehässigkeit. „Geht es mir gut?"

Gedankenverloren kaute Albus sein Essen und starrte ihn an. Die törichte Fledermaus wollte eine Antwort, oder?

„Hattest du einen Unfall?", fragte Dumbledore, bevor er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas trank.

„Du…ich…sie…ich!" Severus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, wodurch die Teller und das Besteck wackelten. Die Versuchung Albus zu erwürgen manifestierte sich.

„Soll ich Poppy holen?", fragte Albus. „Ich denke ich könnte. Ich würde mich um deine Verletzung kümmern, doch ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei."

„Du…bist…irre", grollte Severus, als er aufstand und die Decke um seine Hüften fester zog. Er zeigte auf sein geschwollenes Auge und auf die Wange. „Deine Bibliothekarin hat mir das angetan. Sie stahl meine Kleidung und attackierte mich letzte Nacht mit einem Buch. Ich habe meine Kleidung immer noch nicht gefunden, da der Kleiderschrank leer ist. Nicht ein Fetzen befindet sich an diesem gottverdammten Ort."

Er ging zur Kommode, öffnete die Schubladen und hoffte, dass er sich irrte. Als er begriff, dass es keine Hoffnung gab, jemals seine Hosen wieder zu finden, schlug er die Türen zu und schimpfte mit Dumbledore. „Was zur Hölle soll ich machen? Ohne Kleidung auf dieser Insel umher rennen?"

Unbeirrt trank Albus ohne ein Wort zu sagen seinen Tee.

„Und wenn du denkst, ich würde sie mögen…diese Gryffindor", schnappte er, „hast du einen ernsthaften mentalen Schaden!"

Albus lächelte während er seine Tasse abstellte. Es war das verflucht gelassene Lächeln, das Lächeln, welches er den Studenten schenkte, wenn er ihnen nachgab.

„Ich werde eine Salbe gegen deine Verletzung bringen", sagte der alte Zauberer als er aufstand und seine Robe erneut ergriff. „Ebenso werde ich dir schnellstens neue Kleider bringen. Bitte akzeptiere meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung bezüglich…deines Mangels an Kleidung. Ich würde annehmen, die Hütte hat wirklich ihren eigenen Kopf. Zweifellos muss die Hütte denken, du seiest Silis und Hermione Minerva. Immerhin ist es deren Flitterwochenhütte. Silis hatte immer einen Hang dazu, so wenig wie möglich zu tragen."

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, als er aus dem Fenster blickte, „habe ich nie etwas von ´Miss Granger mögen´ gesagt. Ich beabsichtigte mit dieser Übung bloß, euch beide zu lehren, einander zu respektieren und vielleicht Freunde zu werden."

Severus ballte seine Faust zusammen. Der alte Mann war schutzlos, sicher würde er außer Stande sein sich allzu sehr zu wehren, während er das Leben aus seinem Körper würgte.

„Leider", fuhr Albus fort, drehte sich zu Severus und deutete auf sein geschwollenes Auge, „benötigt es mehr Zeit, als ich eigentlich dafür vorhergesehen hatte. Ich sollte Aushilfen für die Bibliothek und deine Klassen organisieren. Ich denke nicht, dass Madam Pince etwas dagegen hätte auszuhelfen, solange Miss Granger unpässlich ist. Vielleicht werde ich deine Klassen übernehmen."

Severus war sprachlos, die Wut in ihm blendete, während des Monologs des Schulleiters, jeden vernünftigen Gedanken, den er gehabt haben könnte, aus. Er konnte nur zusehen wie Albus in den anderen Raum ging. Severus folgte ihm und sah, wie der verrückte alte Trottel einen Beutel aus seiner Tasche zog.

_Flohpulver! So konnte er also kommen und gehen wie es ihm gefiel._

„Ich empfehle dir mit etwas Flohpulver zu geben", sagte Severus gefährlich, als er näher an den Kamin trat.

Albus spähte über seine Brille und trat in den Kamin. „Oder was?"

„Werde ich den Schulräten sagen was du getan hast!"

Albus kicherte. „Sie gaben mir eine spezielle Befreiung zu tun, was ich getan habe."

„Ich werde Anzeige erstatten", sagte Severus. „Du bist dir bewusst, dass das, was du tust, illegal ist, oder?"

Albus schüttete etwas Flohpulver in seine Hand, sein Gesicht strahlte vor Fröhlichkeit. „Mein lieber Junge, ich bin Oberhaupt des Zauberergamots. Ich bin mir der Gesetze bewusst. Hogwarts, Büro des Direktors." Er warf das Pulver zu seinen Füßen und eine grüne Flamme hüllte ihn ein und brachte ihn weg.

Obwohl er es besser wusste, griff Severus in das Feuer. Das Feuer schnappte warnend nach seiner Hand. „Verfluchte Hölle!" Das Feuer erstarb so schnell, wie es zum Leben erwacht war, anscheinend zufrieden mit dem Schaden, dem es seinen Fingern zugefügt hatte.

An seinen Fingern saugend, wimmerte er und zog sie aus seinem Mund und schaffte es irgendwie nicht mehr gegen den Kamin zu treten. Das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte war ein gebrochener Zeh.

--

„Arrogante Fledermaus!", dachte Hermione, als sie sich vom Wasser treiben ließ. Sie fühlte das Kribbeln der Tränen, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und seufzte leise auf. Nie würde sie wegen dieses übellaunigen Ungeheuers weinen. Das war die Mühe nicht wert.

„Stock und Stein, Professor. Stock und Stein", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Nichts von dem war ihr Fehler, doch ihn scherte es nicht. _Mich des Diebstahls seiner Kleidung beschuldigen_. Hermione lächelte tonlos. Der verdammte Trottel bekam, was er verdient hatte. Schon vor Jahren hätte er mit einem Buch geschlagen werden sollen, vorzugsweise mit einer großen dicken Enzyklopädie.

Die Gedanken milderten ihren inneren Schmerz etwas. Er hatte seine Meinung nur allzu deutlich gemacht, und jede Schulmädchenschwärmerei, die in der Glut ihrer Zuneigung geglüht haben mag, wurde unwiderruflich gelöscht. Da sie nicht länger in ihrer momentanen Traurigkeit schwelgen wollte, schwamm Hermione wieder zum Strand. Als sie aus dem Wasser kam, sah sie ihn.

Severus saß mit überschlagenen Beinen in einem der beiden Schaukelstühle auf der Veranda und starrte über das Meer. Sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht zu Lächeln oder gar zu Lachen. Anscheinend hatte er Kleidung gefunden und war ebenso sonderbar gekleidet wie sie. Letzte Nacht hatte sie mehr von ihm gesehen als ihr lieb war – in all seiner nackten Herrlichkeit. Jetzt trug er Shorts und ein grell schimmerndes Hawaiihemd. Seine Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt und sein Auge war wieder im Normalzustand.

Behutsam erreichte Hermione mit gesenktem Blick die Veranda, da sie vor hatte ihren Plan auszuführen - ihn ignorieren und den tropischen Urlaub genießen. Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und zog an der Schnur, um das Meer und den Sand von ihrem Körper zu spülen. Leise keuchte sie auf, als das kalte Wasser auf ihre Haut traf. Ihren Kopf legte sie in den Nacken, schloss sie ihre Augen und wrang ihre Haare aus.

Sicherlich sah sie wie ein begossener Pudel aus, mit ihrem strähnigen Haar und der am Körper festklebenden Bluse und Hose. Hoffentlich würde sie etwas anderes als etwas mit einem Schottenmuster drauf finden. Auch war dieser Badeanzug nicht besonders bequem. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, zuckte sie zurück, da nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht ein Handtuch aufgetaucht ist.

„Entschuldigung Miss Granger", affektierte Snape. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Sie zu erschrecken. Ich sah, dass Sie ein Handtuch benötigen würden."

Hermione beobachtete ihn vorsichtig und trat zurück. Sieben Jahre unter seinen Fittichen und ihrer jetzigen Zeit an Hogwarts haben sie ihm gegenüber misstrauisch gemacht, „Danke", antwortete sie steif und haschte nach dem Handtuch in seiner Hand.

„Aber gerne", sagte Severus und stieg die Treppen hinauf, setzte sich erneut in den Schaukelstuhl und starrte wieder über das Meer.

_Was hat er vor?_ Sie stand am Fuß der Treppen und starrte ihn an. _Er wird mich nicht ärgern. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Außerdem habe ich gerade kein Buch zur Hand._

„Wie ich sehe habe Sie etwas zum Anziehen gefunden", sagte sie so humorlos wie sie konnte. Es war einfach zu komisch, was würde sie für eine Kamera geben!

Seine Augen sprangen zu ihren, so als ob er gerade erst realisiert hatte, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie konnte ein kurzes wütendes Aufflackern in seinen Augen sehen, bevor er sich zusammenriss und ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zwang.

„Das ist der Humor des Schulleiters", erwiderte er mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Auch Ihnen hat er Kleidung gebracht. Ich hoffe, Sie fahren besser als ich."

„Dumbledore war hier?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Was hat er gesagt? Wo sind wir? Wann gehen wir? Warum - "

„Ja, er war da. Er freute sich hämisch. Wir sind in Minervas Flitterwochenhütte. Nicht so lange, bis wir miteinander auskommen", antwortete er schnell. „Wie ich sehe habe Sie Ihren ärgerlichen Hang, nervende Fragen zu stellen und unaufgefordert zu sprechen nicht verlernt."

„Und ich sehe, Sie haben nicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht länger Ihre Schülerin bin", spie sie wütend, stampfte die Treppen hinauf und lehnte sie gegen das Geländer. „Ihre Fähigkeit mich zu schikanieren und einzuschüchtern gehört der Vergangenheit an." Sie starrte einen Punkt über seiner Schulter an, und wünschte sich, ihr Badeanzug und ihre Haare würden trocknen. Warum traute sie sich nicht, nass wie sie war, in die Hütte zu gehen? Sie könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie eines der Bücher benetzen würde.

„Wie auch immer, wir bleiben hier solange stecken, bis wir…lernen, einander…höflich zu begegnen."

Hermione schnaubte.

Severus sprang auf, stürzte sich auf sie und drückte Hermione gegen das Geländer. Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrer Wange. Vergebens drückte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mehr als ´höflich zueinander´ sein, da nur höflich zu sein dir nicht zusagt", flüsterte er nah ihrem Ohr.

Sie fuhr fort sich gegen ihn zu wehren. _Gott, fühlt er sich gut an_. „Lass mich los", zischte sie.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich das tun soll?", murmelte er an ihrer Wange. „Du bist erregt, dein Puls rast."

„Ich muss mich ans atmen erinnern", wiederholte sie immer wieder, als er ihren Hintern ergriff und sie an sich zog. Er drängte ein Bein zwischen ihre und jeder Protest erstarb sofort und wortlos.

Wieder konnte sie seinen Atem spüren, der ihre Ohrmuschel streifte. Hermione schauderte und schloss ihre Augen.

„Ein Kuss", schlug er sanft vor. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse, Miss – Hermione?" Seine Worte waren beides, Frage und Herausforderung. Ihre Hände drückten nicht mehr gegen ihn, sondern krallten sich an ihm fest und zogen ihn näher heran.

„Oder möchtest du mehr als einen Kuss?" Seine Lippen streiften sanft ihre Wange.

Es war so als ob sie auf ihre Antwort warten würden. Nur wenn sie antworten würde, bekäme sie das, nach was sie sich sehnte. Alle Beleidigungen, das ganze Unrecht in der Vergangenheit verschwanden, als ihre Fantasien mit dieser Wirklichkeit verschmolzen. Was würde ein Kuss schon ausmachen?

„Einen K-Kuss bitte", stammelte sie, drehte ihren Kopf und suchte seine Lippen.

Severus gluckste, als er sich zurückzog und seine Hände über sein Hemd gleiten ließ. „Ich würde sagen, dies müsste als ´höflich zu einander´ ausreichend sein. Wenn Sie das vor Dumbledore auch hinbekommen, sollten wir in der Lage sein unsere Gefangenschaft zu beenden und wieder getrennte Wege gehen."

Er ging weg und sie beobachtete ihn, während Hermione zwei Sachen fühlte – die Hitze und die Kälte. Die Hitze strömte durch ihren Körper, flehte nach mehr, während die Kälte ihren verletzten Stolz umhüllte. _Dieser arrogante Arsch!_

Er sah so selbstsicher und unberührt aus, als er sie fast geküsste hatte. Sie würde sich an ihm rächen, auch wenn es das letzte sein sollte, was sie tun würde.

Ihre Schultern straffend, ging Hermione zur Tür, stoppte und drehte sich um. „Sie möchten Höflichkeit? Ich kann so viel mehr als das", schnurrte sie und ging schließlich in die Hütte.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	6. Das schlechteste Timing!

_**Das schlechteste Timing!**_

****

Drei Wochen! Seit drei verdammten Wochen lebte er nun mit Hermione Granger zusammen und versuchte sie zu ignorieren, was äußerst schwierig war, seitdem sie keine richtige Kleidung mehr zu besitzen schien. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung in den knappsten Outfits, die er je gesehen hatte, herumzutänzeln.

Drei Wochen, seit Albus sie hierher entführt hatte. Die Ferien waren zu Ende und der Unterricht der Klassen wurde wieder aufgenommen. Anscheinend hatte der lästige Narr vor, ihn leiden zu lassen. Wenigstens hatte Miss Granger ihn mit keinem weiteren Buch angegriffen.

Die Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts erledigte ihren Job, ihn zu ignorieren, sehr lobenswert, das musste er wohl oder übel zugeben. Wenn er sich an den Tisch setzte, um die Mahlzeiten einzunehmen, stand sie gelassen auf und verließ mit einladend schwingenden Hüften das Zimmer. Das schien ihr Plan zu sein. In welchem Zimmer er sich auch aufhielt, sie war in einem anderen. Ganz so, als ob sie ihn daran erinnern würde, was er nicht haben könnte.

Er schlief immer noch auf dem Sofa, was ihn daran erinnerte, wie alt er wirklich war. Er war plus/minus zwanzig Jahre älter als sie und das war sicher genug, um abschreckend zu wirken.

Severus blätterte ruckartig die Seite um und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er gerade las. Er hatte den gleichen Satz mindestens zehn Mal gelesen und wusste immer noch nicht, worum es in diesem Artikel ging. Wie könnte er das auch, wenn Granger wie ein verrückter Meeressäuger im Wasser herumplanschte?

Das verdammte Biest tat ihr Bestes um ihn verrückt zu machen. Sie hatte ihm, seit seinem Bluff vor drei Wochen, die Stirn geboten. Anstatt ihm seine unbeholfenen Manipulationen nach zu tragen, hatte Hermione Granger es geschafft, ihn sprachlos zu machen.

„Du möchtest Höflichkeit?", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme seidig und leise. „Das lässt sich einrichten und noch so viel mehr."

Ihre verführerische Einladung hatte ihn in Versuchung geführt – mehr, als die Miss Alles-Wisserin je wissen und erfahren musste. Severus hatte angefangen, die Zutaten eines der kompliziertesten Zaubertränke zu lesen, obwohl er ihr eigentlich zeigen sollte, wer das sagen hatte, und sie wirklich einfach bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit vögeln sollte.

Sobald er von der Qual dieses "Urlaubs" erlöst wurde, würde er der Knockturn Gasse einen Besuch abstatten und dort seinen niederen Bedürfnissen nachgeben. Er würde einer der Prostituierten genügend bezahlen, damit sie den Vielsafttrank einnehmen würde. So könnte er „Miss Granger" vögeln und sie würde nie davon erfahren. Immerhin hatte er das schon einmal getan - als er durch die Hölle gegangen war, als Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts kam und nicht wieder ging.

Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein? Albus hatte offensichtlich sein sorgfältig gehütetes Geheimnis geahnt. Hatte er diese verachtenswerte Anziehungskraft in den Gängen, in der Nähe der Portraits, erwähnt? Diese verdammten Tratschbasen und Spione würden teuer für ihre Indiskretion bezahlen.

„Mein Büro", fluchte er leise. Diese verdammten Portraits der Oberhäupter des Hauses Slytherin hatten ihn betrogen. Sie wussten, dass er Granger wollte. Einige von ihnen hatten ihm sogar eine Standpauke gehalten, wie er denn ein Schlammblut attraktiv finden könnte. Diese bestimmten Gemälde würden nicht länger in seinem Büro hängen.

Severus wollte sie nicht begehren, er würde sich sogar den Arm abtrennen, nur um nicht mehr das Verlangen nach ihr zu spüren.

Das erste Mal hatte er sie bei der Abschiedsfeier, eine erfreuliche Zeit für ihn, bemerkt. Immerhin würden Potter und seine Freunde seine Klasse nicht mehr betreten. Severus war irritiert, weil er wusste, dass Miss Granger Hogwarts verlassen würde, in die Welt hinaus ging, ein paar Zauberer und Jungs treffen und sich fortpflanzen würde. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich seine Obsession vermindert, und er hatte angefangen, seine Arbeit, das Unterrichten von Schwachköpfen, mit der üblichen Abneigung, sowie den Launen des Schulleiters nachzugeben, fortzusetzen.

Dann kam sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Es schien, als habe Albus vor, sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Nichts war mehr so, seit Hermione die Stelle der Bibliothekarin angenommen hatte. Das verdammte Weib hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr er sich bemüht hatte, sie zu vergessen. Und jetzt war sie mit einem kastanienbraunen Badeanzug, der sich an jede Kurve ihres weiblichen Körpers schmiegte, spärlich bekleidet. Wenigstens hatte sie in der Kleiderschrank-Sache mehr Glück als er. Die Shorts und grellen Hemden, die Albus ihm da gelassen hatte, waren völlig inakzeptabel.

Über das Journal spähend, sog er den Anblick, der sich im bot, ein. Diese Hütte war nicht verzaubert, das verdammte Ding war verflucht. Hermione hatte am Morgen eine Tauchermaske und Schnorchel gefunden und jetzt klebte er mit seinem Blick an ihrem wohlgeformten Hintern, der sich mit den Wellen bewegte, während sie den Meeresgrund erforschte. Plötzlich war ihr Hintern nicht mehr zu sehen. Merlins Eier! Sie kam zurück.

„Das ist, zur Hölle noch mal, phantastisch", flüsterte er leise, hob das Journal hoch und starrte es an. Er musste seine Beine überschlagen, damit sie seine Reaktion in Bezug auf ihr nicht sah, wenn sie zu ihm gucken würde.

--

Während sie durch den Sand stolperte, starrte Hermione auf die Veranda der Hütte. Warum waren sie immer noch hier? Sicher musste der Schulleiter bis jetzt herausgefunden haben, dass diese Übung sinnlos war. Snape war wütend und absolut unerreichbar. Sie hatte ihm die Stirn geboten und er wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. Das letzte was sie noch bräuchte war, sich selbst weiter zu erniedrigen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu ködern, in dem sie so wenig wie möglich trug. Wenn er den Köder geschluckt hätte, würde sie es ihm dann heimzahlen. Doch das Problem an diesem Plan war, dass er einfach nicht anbeißen wollte.

Der Zauberer war arrogant und…

„Verdammt sexy?", warf ihre sexhungrige Stimme ein.

„Du machst dich lustig über mich", schnaubte Hermione und verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie hatte nie etwas Dümmeres gesehen als diesen Anblick von….

„Offensichtlicher Sexualität?", unterbrach die Stimme.

„Was?", sagte sie leise, dankbar, dass er ihre schizophrene Darbietung weder sehen noch hören konnte. „Offensichtliche Sexualität? Das? Du machst Witze, oder? Ich bin froh, wenn ich seine weißen Beine nicht mehr sehen muss?"

„Du willst ihn."

„Ich möchte ein Pony, aber siehst du mich hinauslaufen und eins kaufen?"

„Ein Pferd, hhmm? Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie es wäre ihn zu reiten?"

„Das ist verdammt unangebracht", spie sie.

„Sicherlich ist es das."

„Und es ist nichts, was ich mir vorstellen möchte", brummte Hermione und stampfte weiter durch den Sand.

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ihn ein paar Wochen zuvor praktisch angebettelt hattest, dich zu küssen?", höhnte die innere Stimme.

Die Schamesröte ihm Gesicht spürend, grummelte sie. „Du musst mich daran nicht erinnern."

„Und?"

„Vielleicht würde Ron eine kleine Nummer nicht abschlagen", mutmaßte Hermione. „Ich glaube, er ist immer noch Single."

„Oh bitte!"

Hermione stampfte die Treffen hinauf. „Oh, halt doch die Klappe."

„Entschuldigung", sagte eine bissige Stimme, und unterbrach ihren inneren Dialog. Oder war es ein Monolog? Schließlich habe ich mich mit mir selbst unterhalten. Und warum hörte sich meine „andere" Stimme wie Ginny an?

„Oh…ich…habe Selbstgespräche geführt", sagte Hermione lässig, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass sie Rot wurde.

„Verstehe", antwortete Severus. „Hat die Anstrengung dieses Urlaubs Sie so in Anspruch genommen?"

Die Tauchermaske und den Schnorchel beiseite hängend, überlegte sich Hermione eine oberflächliche Bemerkung.

„Sie verstehen doch sicher, dass unser Gefängnis uns nicht eher heraus lassen wird, solange wir nicht höflich miteinander umgehen", fuhr er fort, während er sie ansah und grinste.

„Nun dann sieht es so aus, als würden wir für immer bleiben", antwortete Hermione, als sie versuchte sich schnell in die Hütte zurück zu ziehen.

„Professor Dumbledore sagte, er würde während meiner Abwesenheit Zaubertränke unterrichten", sagte Snape mit einer fast höhnischen Stimme. „Und ich glaube, er sagte auch etwas davon, dass Professor Raue-Pritsche Hagrid ablösen, und Hagrid für Sie einspringen würde."

Hermione erstarrte. Hagrid in ihrer Bibliothek? Der Gedanken daran ließ sie erschaudern. Zwar liebte sie diesen Halbriesen, doch sie wusste, Hagrid wäre in der Bücherei mit seinem Getier wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen.

_Oh Gott! Der Schaden! Die Bücher würden ruiniert sein._

Sie reagierte über und musste sich wieder beruhigen. Die Bücher waren gegen Vandalismus und Schädlinge geschützt. Sie waren sogar so verzaubert, dass sie sich nicht öffneten, wenn Essen in der Nähe stand. Wie auch immer, die Sonne und der Sand wurden langsam doch unerträglich. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit das Kriegsbeil zu begraben.

„Nun denn", räumte sie ein. „Was schlagen Sie vor?"

Severus legte sein Journal zur Seite und streckte seine Beine. „Zunächst denke ich, wir beiden schulden uns eine…Entschuldigung."

Hermione schnaubte. „Für was?"

„Sie haben mich mit einem Buch angegriffen", schnappte Snape, als er aufstand.

„Sie haben mich beschuldigt Ihre Kleidung gestohlen zu haben!", erwiderte Hermione schnell.

Frustriert strich sich Severus mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar und seufzte. „Warum müssen Sie alles immer so schwierig machen?"

„Ich?", rief Hermione. „Sie waren derjenige der sagte, er würde lieber mit Hagrid schlafen als mit mir. Sie waren derjenige der sagte, Sie würden Ihr Niveau senken. Sie - "

„Zu der Zeit, als Sie sich im Stande fühlten, mich zu verletzen", sagte Snape und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie haben mich beschuldigt, und jetzt erwarten Sie eine Entschuldigung?", Hermione atmete ein und fuhr fort. „Nun gut…nun…ich…würdeliebermitNevilleLongbottom als mit Ihnen schlafen!"

---

Aufgrund ihrer absurden Aussage schoss eine von Severus´ Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Dieses jämmerliche Exemplar der Spezies Mann vögeln? „Wirklich?", spottete Severus als er auf sie zuging. „Was für eine Herausforderung, wirklich."

„Oder Harry!", konterte Hermione und trat zurück.

„Ihre Standards sind erbärmlich", sagte er lässig und ging weiter auf sie zu.

Hermione stolperte gegen das Geländer der Veranda. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", sagte Snape, ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. „Ich werde das kosten, was Sie so bereitwillig Longbottom und Potter anbieten."

Bevor sie sich wegdrehen konnte, legte Severus seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss war aggressiv und bösartig, während er seine Zunge in ihren Mund stieß. Ihre Augen, glasig vor Schreck, weiteten sich. Noch nie hatte er so viele Variationen der Farbe Braun gesehen. Wenn er nur seinen Zauberstab hätte, so könnte er in ihren Geist eindringen und ihre Gedanken manipulieren. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihr und streichelten ihren Rücken. Er stieß mit seiner Zungen gegen ihre und unterdrückte das lustvolle Aufstöhnen, was ihn zu übermannen drohte.

Es war ein Kampf der Willensstärke. Wer würde zuerst zu blinzeln?

Wie als eine Antwort auf seine stumme Frage, schloss Hermione ihre Augen und ihre Zunge begann gegen seine zu stupsen.

Auch er schloss seine Augen und wusste, er war verloren.

Severus packte ihren Hintern und zog sie gegen seinen festen Körper, schwelgte in dem heißen Duell der Zungen.

Hermione stöhnte, vergrub ihre Finger in sein Haar und lehnte sich an ihn.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob sie seine Verletzlichkeit ihr gegenüber fühlte, weil er die Absicht hatte, ihr den Badeanzug vom Leib zu reißen und sich an ihr satt zu lieben. Er bestrafte sie – bestrafte sie dafür, weil sie ihm so einheizte. Er unterbrach den Kuss, knabberte über ihren Hals. Sie war so fügsam und willig, dass es ihn erstaunte, nicht jetzt sofort die Kontrolle verloren zu haben.

„Du willst es", bekräftigte Severus und biss zärtlich ihr Ohrläppchen. „Gib es zu."

Als einzige Antwort kam ein Wimmern.

„Sag mir was du willst, und ich werde es dir geben", murmelte er an ihrem Nacken, so als ob er versuchen würde ein Kind zu verhätscheln.

„Ich – ich– ", stammelte sie und erschauderte in seiner Umarmung.

Er leckte sich zu ihrer Schulter, zog den Träger des Badeanzuges aus dem Weg und platzierte leidenschaftliche Küsse entlang der Schulter.

Der Klang, wie sich jemand räusperte, ertönte hinter den beiden. „Ah! Sehr gut! Wirklich fantastisch! Ich sehe, ihr zwei schafft es miteinander auszukommen."

Innerlich fluchte Severus. _Gott Albus, du hast das schlechteste Timing!_ Hermiones Träger zurecht rückend, trat Severus hinter sie und hielt sie fest.

„Miss Granger und ich waren gerade dabei uns näher kennen zu lernen", sagte Severus flach und schlang Besitz ergreifend einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Wie du sehen kannst, haben wir eine Übereinstimmung erreicht und sind bereit dieses…Paradies zu verlassen", sagte er ärgerlich durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Das kann ich sehen", antwortete Albus und seine Augen funkelten beide über seine Brille hinweg an.

--

Sie wusste nicht, was peinlicher war – ihr beschämendes rum geknutsche mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer, oder vom Direktor dabei erwischt worden zu sein. Bei beiden Fällen wünschte sich Hermione, die Erde möge sich auftun und sie verschlingen. Sicherlich war sie überall rot und sprachlos noch dazu. Irgendwelche intelligenten Gedanken wurden zerstreut, weil sie Severus hinter sich und seine Hände auf ihren Schultern fühlen konnte.

„Wie du sehen kannst, haben Miss Granger und ich eine Basis gefunden", sagte Severus ruhig. „Und wir würden gerne sofort unsere Aufgaben in Hogwarts wieder aufnehmen."

Sie beobachtete, wie sich Dumbledores blaue Augen skeptisch zusammen zogen.

„Oh wirklich?", fragte Albus scharfsinnig. „Was für eine Art Basis haben du und Miss Granger denn erreicht?"

Severus entfernte seine Hände von ihren Schultern, blieb jedoch hinter ihr stehen, und räusperte sich. „Sobald wir uns für all unsere vorherigen Übertretungen entschuldigt hatten, waren wir bereit, einander mit einem professionellen Anstand zu behandeln."

„Sprich weiter", sagte Albus, was Severus grunzen ließ.

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Vergangene Übertretungen? Entschuldigungen? Professioneller Anstand? Sie war gerade wie noch nie in ihre Leben geküsst worden, und er log wegen ihrer "Beziehung".

„Nun?", drängte Albus.

„Was gibt es denn noch?", schnappte Snape wütend. „Haben wir nicht genug gelitten?"

„Gelitten? Das reicht, ich habe genug gehört", dachte Hermione. Dieser Kuss war nicht mehr als ein Machtkampf, ein Weg, um sie zu manipulieren, gewesen! So hart sie konnte, stieß sie ihren Ellbogen in Severus´ Magen.

Seien Mitte ergreifend, ächzte Severus.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ging Hermione an Dumbledore vorbei in die Hütte, nicht ohne dabei die Tür hinter sich zu zuschlagen.

--

„Alle die Jahre, in denen du Voldemort ausspioniert hattest, und jetzt kannst du keine einfache Lüge zustande bringen", sagte Albus sanft, ergriff Severus Ellbogen und bot ihm Hilfe an. „Obwohl ich gestehen muss, ich war überrascht solch eine leidenschaftliche Szene zu sehen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du dich länger als drei Wochen gegen deine Anziehung zu Miss Granger wehrst. Es scheint, als würdest du Miss Granger eine Entschuldigung schulden."

Endlich wieder atmen können, keuchte Severus. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." _Wird die Frau jemals aufhören, mir körperliche Schmerzen zufügen zu wollen?_

Albus lächelte. Es war ein mildes lächeln, was Severus anwiderte.

„Miss Granger mag dich", erklärte Dumbledore schlicht. „Und du magst sie. Es wird Zeit, dass du handelst. Wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre, würde ich selbst um Miss Granger werben. Sie ist sehr reizvoll – man könnte auch verführerisch sagen."

„Ich - sie –", keuchte Severus.

„Widerspreche so viel du möchtest", sagte Albus weise, als er die Tür der Hütte öffnete. Deine Klasse läuft gut und Madam Pince führt die Bibliothek wie üblich effizient. Du und Miss Granger habt offensichtlich die Probleme zwischen euch nicht gelöst. Ich werde die Harmonie, die in Hogwarts, seit eurer Abwesenheit, wieder eingekehrt ist, nicht opfern, bis ihr hinreichend unter Beweis gestellt habt, das ihr miteinander auskommen könnt."

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Die Rache der Löwin

Hallo ihr Lieben! Danke für die Reviews, auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, das sich mehr trauen, mir eins zu hinterlassen! Nichtsdestotrotz geht es weiter in der Geschichte! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_**Die Rache der Löwin**_

Geschockt stand Severus auf der Veranda und hörte, wie Albus per Flohpulver durch den Kamin verschwand. Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer drangen in sein Unterbewusstsein und verschmolzen mit Albus´ letzten Worten. Hermione summte leise vor sich hin, unbewusst im Takt seiner lüsternen Gedanken.

Hermione wollte ihn? „Mochte ihn", waren Albus genaue Worte. Das würde natürlich erklären, warum sie in seinen Armen geschmolzen war, als er sie berührt hatte. War ihr Stöhnen eine leidenschaftliche Antwort gewesen? Ja, er wollte sie. Er hatte sich diese verdorbene Tatsache beim Abschlussfest eingestanden. Diese eiternde Wunde hatte er über all die vergangen Jahre beschlossen zu vergessen.

Doch Albus streute Salz in die Wunde, als er Hermione als neue Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts eingestellt hatte. Der verrückte alte Zauberer wusste, dass die Bibliothek einer seiner Zufluchtsorte war. Aber ihn zu entführen und ihn zu zwingen seine Gefühle zu zeigen, war mehr als nur grausam. Und was war mit ihren Beweggründen? Außer ihn zu ignorieren, schien sie hier vollkommen zufrieden. Hatte Albus möglicherweise wirklich Recht?

„Sei nicht lächerlich", spie seine innere, sarkastische Stimme.

„Man muss es erst kosten, bevor man weiß, wie es schmeckt", antwortete sein lang vergessenes Gewissen, welches sich seltsamerweise wie Albus anhörte.

Langsam ging die Sonne am Horizont unter und Severus spürte, wie die Temperatur sank. Er war so nah dran - so nah dran, den verdammten Schwachkopf davon zu überzeugen, er und Hermione hätten eine Basis gefunden. So nah dran, um aus diesem verdammten tropischen Albtraum zu kommen. Dann hatte sie ihm so hart in die Rippen gestoßen, dass er sicher war, er würde Morgen einen blauen Fleck haben.

Hatte Hermione das absichtlich gemacht? Hatte sie das Angebot der Freiheit sabotiert? Diese Fragen blieben unbeantwortet, als ein kalter Wind wehte. Eins war sicher, er würde die Antworten auf diese Fragen bekommen, bevor er diesen Ort verlassen würde.

Hermione Granger würde ihn nicht länger ignorieren.

--

Während Hermine ein Stück Kuchen aß, schaute sie strickt nach unten. Sie würde nicht sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster starren, Severus war da. Momente ihrer kurzen, aber obgleich großartigen Kuss-Session verursachte ein Feuerwerk in Hermiones Bauch. Sie nippte an ihrem Wein und begrüßte das Brennen, welches ihre Gedanken sättigte.

Dieser Arsch hatte sie benutzt. Vermutlich hatte Severus diesen Kuss inszeniert um Dumbledore zu überzeugen. Er würde sie sogar vögeln, wenn er es müsste.

„Ich werde nicht weinen", schniefte Hermione leise während sie den Wein trank. „Das einzige, was Weinen verursacht, sind geschwollene Augen und eine rote Nase. Das sagte Mum immer."

Hermione spielte mit dem Essen auf ihrem Teller und lächelte, als sich das Weinglas wieder von selbst füllte. Den Teller beiseite schiebend, schnappte sich Hermione das Glas und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück. Warum sich nicht betrinken? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie etwas Besseres zu tun.

--

Nachdem er sich geduscht und für die Gelegenheit angezogen hatte (so gut er eben konnte), öffnete Severus die Schlafzimmertür und bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor. Anstelle einer unnahbaren Schönheit, hatte er sich vorgestellt, er würde sie dinierend oder ein Buch lesend vorfinden, doch Severus sah eine andere Hermione vor sich.

Sie lag quer über dem Bett, ihre Arme und Beine ausgestreckt und ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht wie ein Mopp. Als er sich dem Bett näherte, konnte er den Grund für ihre Untauglichkeit riechen – Wein. Da das sich selbst füllende Weinglas leer war und er mutmaßte, dass sie für einige Zeit verhindert sein würde. Das Glas hatte aufgehört sich selbst zu befüllen, da der leblose Gegenstand wusste, wann der Weintrinker genug hatte.

Severus setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und strich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wie sie mit dieser widerspenstigen Masse an Locken überleben konnte, vermochte er nicht zu verstehen. Die seidigen Strähnen ihres Haares glitten durch seine Finger. Als ob sie gespürt hätte, dass er ihr Nahe war, drehte Hermione ihren Kopf zu ihm und murmelte etwas verschlafen.

„Was?", wisperte er.

Ihre glasigen Augen öffneten sich und starrten ihn an. „Es issst niiicht nettt….zuuu quuäääälllen. Jetzt küsssss miiicchhh", surrte sie. Hermione richtete sich auf, ergriff Severus´ Hemd und zog ihn auf sich. Glücklicherweise fing er sich, bevor er auf sie fallen konnte.

Mit ihren Lippen versiegelte sie seine. Severus wehrte sich nicht und ließ sie den ungeschickten Kuss führen. Sie strich mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge entlang seiner dünnen Lippen und bereitwillig öffnete er diese, hieß ihren Einmarsch willkommen und schürte ihre Leidenschaft.

Sie schmeckte nach süßem Wein und er konnte mit dem Stöhnen nicht aufhören, während er den Kuss vertiefte. Sie war diejenige, die den Kuss unterbrach, ihn von allen Missetaten freisprach, die er begangen hatte, während sie sich von seinem Kinn zu seiner Schulter küsste. Severus erstarrte über ihr, schloss seine Augen und genoss die Verführung, während Hermione über seinen Adams Apfel leckte.

„Nur ein wenig mehr", bettelte sein Gewissen.

Severus ignorierte sein Gewissen, drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Hermione über sich. Von der plötzlichen Lageveränderung scheinbar unbeirrt, lehnte sich Hermione nach vorne und lächelte.

„Ich will dich", murmelte sie und liebkoste seine Wange. Severus ergriff ihre Hüften, um sie festzuhalten und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Wenn Hermione weiter so wackelte, würde er in seinen Shorts kommen. Er drehte den Kopf und fing ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Der Geschmack von ihr, gemischt mit dem des Weins, lockten ihn weiter von irgendwelchen restlichen Skrupeln weg, an die er sich festgehalten hatte, und er versuchte, auf dieser wahnsinnigen Richtung zu verweilen. Stöhnend vertiefte Hermione den Kuss.

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Du muss das stoppen!", fuhr seine innere Stimme fort, während ihn die Lust überkam. Sie bewegte sich vor und zurück, ihre Hüften ahmten den Rhythmus ihrer drängenden Zunge nach. Severus verlor sich und stieß seine Hüfte gegen ihre, verfluchte dabei die Stoffschichten, die ihn daran hinderten sie zu nehmen. Sie wandte sich über ihm und ihre Hüften bewegten sich in Ekstase vor und zurück.

„Ja", zischte Severus und seine Hüften stießen gegen ihre.

Um sie herum tobte ein Sturm, Severus ließ ihre Hüften los und griff nach ihren Brüsten, umschloss sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, von der er nicht einmal wusste, das er dazu noch fähig war. Mit den Fingerkuppen seiner Daumen strich er über die kieselartigen Nippel, und brachte die Hexe über ihm zum still halten. Ein letztes Mal seufzte Hermione auf und begab sich voreilig in das Nirvana, welches der Wein anbot. Sie sackte in seinen Händen zusammen und schnarchte leise vor sich her, signalisierte somit das Ende des leidenschaftlichen Stelldicheins.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Severus, als er sie auf die Seite rollte. Hermione war wie eine Stoffpuppe, als sie der Bewusstlosigkeit erlag. Er war schmerzhaft erregt und sein Gewissen schrie triumphierend auf, dankte Hermione leise dafür, dass sie sich selbst gerettet hatte. Dabei hatte sie ihn von seinem Fehlerverhalten freigesprochen. Wie konnte er nur ihren betrunkenen Zustand ausnutzen wollen? Seine mangelnde Beherrschung erschreckte ihn.

Hätte er seinen Zauberstab gehabt, hätte Severus mit einem schnellen Schlenker und einem bösen Gedanken sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und sich das genommen, was sie so bereitwillig angeboten hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ehrfürchtig oder besorgt wegen seines mangelnden Skrupels sein sollte – seiner mangelnden Beherrschung. So war es bei ihr immer gewesen. Sie wollte ihn. Zumindest ist es das, was ihr betrunkenes Eingeständnis ihn glauben ließ.

Verdammter Albus und seine Einmischerei! Würde der alte Narr ihn denn nie in Ruhe lassen? Würde Albus nicht eher ruhen, bis er ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte?

Severus stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Tisch, um dort Platz zu nehmen. Das Glas vor ihm füllte sich mit Flüssigkeit und der Teller mit Essen. Den Teller schob er beiseite und schnappte sich das Glas, prostete Albus spöttisch zu und begann zu trinken.

--

Wo war der Antikater-Trank wenn sie ihn brauchte? Unter Ächzen schaffte es Hermione ihre Augen zu öffnen.

_Selbstmitteilung: Muss sich selbst füllende Gläser nicht leeren. _

In der Hoffnung, der Raum würde sich nicht mehr drehen, schloss Hermione ihre Augen und rollte sie sich rüber. Der Geruch des Frühstücks, ließ ihren Magen rumoren. Sie hörte, wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und wieder schloss. Als sich das Bett senkte, erstarrte sie. Eine starke Hand streichelte ihre Hüfte und Taille, und zog sie schlussendlich gegen einen festen, warmen Körper.

„Ich habe etwas für dich", schnurrte Severus ihr ins Ohr. „Unsere verzauberte Hütte denkt an alles." Ächzend schloss Hermione erneut ihre Augen, als die Welle des Brechreizes sie einzuholen drohte.

„Öffne deine Augen, Hermione." Er tätschelte ihre Wange und brachte seine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd, so, als ob es ein vertrauter Bereich wäre. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass eine Flasche des Antikater-Tranks ihre Nase fast berührte. Sie schnappte sie die Flasche, setzte sich auf und schlug geschickt die störende Hand weg. Schnell entkorkte sie die Flasche und schluckte den bitteren Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Augenblicklich trat Erleichterung ein. Keine pochenden Kopfschmerzen und keine Übelkeit mehr, nur noch die Konsequenzen der letzten Nacht.

Severus schlang seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. „Komm ins Bett…Liebes", murmelte er verführerisch. Der Wirklichkeit wollte sie im Moment nicht ins Auge sehen. Hatte sie Severus Snape letzte Nacht wirklich gevögelt? Gleichgültig gehandelt? So getan, als sei er niemand besonderes?

Hermione entzog sich seinem Griff und sprang aus dem Bett. „Nein danke. Ich…ähm…ich bin wirklich hungrig", stammelte sie und versuchte irgendeine Entschuldigung zu erfinden. Sie ging zum Tisch und täuschte Begeisterung für das Frühstück vor.

„Ich habe bereits gegessen", sagte Severus und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte. „Oh." Als sie endlich saß, schaufelte sich Hermione alles auf den Teller, was ihre Hände erreichen konnten. Severus hingegen starrte sie weiterhin an, brachte sie dadurch nur noch mehr durcheinander und so stach sie zu hart in ihr Würstchen, was sofort vom Teller rollte.

„Verdammt", fluchte Hermione, während sie das Würstchen mit der Gabel verfolgte.

„Mannieren, Miss Granger", tadelte Severus. „Was würden die Schüler denken, wenn sie solch eine Äußerung hören würden?"

„Sie würden denken, dass Sie wahrscheinlich in der Nähe wären", konterte Hermione automatisch.

Grinsend stand Severus vom Bett auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber. „Ich bin gekränkt, Hermione", ihren Namen ließ er sich wie eine intime Berührung auf der Zunge zergehen, „besonders nachdem, was wir letzte Nacht geteilt haben."

Ihre Gabel fiel auf den Teller und sie glaubte, ihr Bauch würde sich nach innen drehen, als er hinter sich trat und mit seiner Hand ihre Haare fasste.

„Ich habe meinen Namen auf deinen Lippen genossen", flüsterte er nahe ihrem Ohr und schickte einen Schauer über ihr Rückrat.

„Ich…ähm", stammelte sie, wölbte ihren Nacken und flehte unwillkürlich nach seinen Berührungen.

„So leidenschaftlich", schnurrte Severus und gewährte ihr einen Kuss. „So empfänglich für meine Berührungen."

Hermione hielt ihren Atem an und erzitterte.

„So einfach", fuhr er fort, drehte ihren Kopf, damit sie sich ansehen konnten.

„I-Ich", murmelte Hermione, verlor jedoch ihre Worte, als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Der Kuss war verführerisch…verlockend…voll mit Versprechungen und Leidenschaft. Sie gab auf, öffnete ihre Lippen und akzeptierte seine eindringende Zunge, als diese an ihren Lippen vorbei glitt. Zur ihrer Enttäuschung endete der Kuss. Severus umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich.

„Sehen Sie?", murmelte er und goss sich etwas Saft ein.

„W-was?", stotterte sie.

„Wie einfach das ist", antwortete Severus heiser.

Hermione räusperte sich und starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist so einfach?"

„Ein Kuss", kommentierte er mit einem Grinsen. „Glauben Sie in der Lage zu sein, die Rolle der leidenschaftlichen Liebhaberin zu spielen, wenn uns der Schulleiter das nächste Mal besucht, so dass wir vielleicht aus dieser ewigen Hölle entlassen werden?"

Der unsichere Wunsch, den er in ihr geschürt hatte, verwandelte sich in verletzten Stolz. Schon wieder hatte er sie hereingelegt. Ihr Instinkt schrie, sie solle wegrennen, doch ihre Erhabenheit wollte, dass sie stehen blieb und kämpfte. Sie lächelte: „Also haben wir uns letzte Nacht nicht besinnungslos gevögelt?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Natürlich nicht, Sie törichtes Weib Ich bevorzuge eine völlig anwesende Frau, wenn ich sexuelle Befriedigung suche."

Endlich brachte Hermione das Würstchen auf ihrem Teller unter Kontrolle, schnitt es in Scheiben und hob ein Stück an ihren Mund. „Schade", sagte sie wehmütig, führte das Stück Würstchen in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich.

Mit wachsendem Ärger schob Severus seinen Stuhl weg vom Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Worüber schwafeln Sie?"

„Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie ein alt – älterer Mann sein würde", antwortete Hermione. „In Ihrem Alter wäre ich überrascht, wenn Sie…nun…wenn Sie könnten. Sie sind ja nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Seine tiefschwarzen Augen starrten sie an, während er ihre Worte abwog. Und dann tat er etwas, was sie ihn noch nie hatte machen sehen. Er lachte.

Sein Lachen war wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Auf der einen Seite irritierte es sie. Auf der anderen ließ es sie lächeln. Tiefe Falten ruinierten nicht mehr seine Mundwinkel in seinem patentierten Blick.

„Und was genau finden Sie so lustig?" Hermione lächelte und versuchte ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass er sie verunsichert hatte.

„Sie", sagte Severus lachend, „wie Sie sich Ihre Männer suchen. Oder sollte ich sagen Jungs. Sagen Sie mir Miss Granger, wie war Weasley im Bett?"

Hermione legte ihr Besteck ab, damit sie dem Drang widerstehen konnte, ihn damit zu erstechen, nahm ihre Serviette, tupfte sich den Mund ab und stand auf.

„Ronald war nicht der einzige Liebhaber den ich hatte", log sie, versuchte die unangebrachte Unterhaltung zu kultivieren. Die vergangenen Wochen waren mehr als unpassend. Warum sollte sie die Schwelle der Absurdität nicht überschreiten? Sie ging auf ihn zu, ihr Verstand wirbelte umher und griff auf alles zurück, was sie je über Verführung und Sex gelesen hatte. „Ich …", schnurrte sich und berührte seine Schultern. „Hatte…", murmelte sie und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. „Einige Liebhaber", fügte sie anregend hinzu und streifte mit ihren Lippen seine Wange.

„Ach wirklich", erwiderte Severus und erlang durch ein Räuspern wieder seine Stimme.

Hermione schob sich näher heran, drückte ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust und spürte seine Reaktion, wie es sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln einnistete. „Ja, wirklich."

„Wie gut für mich", murmelte Severus und nahm ihre Lippen in Besitz.

In dem Moment, als seine Lippen ihre berührten, begann Hermione die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank aufzuzählen. Jetzt würde sie sich ihm nicht nachgeben. Ihre Rache war fast vollendet.

--

Knurrend packte Severus sie, verlagerte seine Hüften, so dass er sich seinem Ziel nähern konnte. Und wieder Kleidung! Er musste sie haben. Die Tortur, sie erst zu ködern, und sie dann gehen zu lassen hatte seinen Widerstand zerstört. Der Gedanke an sie mit irgendeinem anderen brachte ihn in Rage. Wenn er Weasley je wieder sehen sollte, würde er ihn mit dem Obliviate belegen und dem Tölpel die Erinnerungen an Hermiones Leidenschaft nehmen.

Seine Zunge schob er in ihren Mund, ahmte so den Rhythmus ihrer möglichen Vereinigung nach. Leidenschaftlich stöhnte Hermione, rieb ihre mit Kleidung bedeckte Hitze an ihm. Sie unterbrach den Kuss, bog ihren Rücken durch und bot ihm ihren Nacken an.

Gierig attackierte Severus ihn, saugte an ihrer zarten Haut und schwelgte in ihrer Reaktion.

„V-vielleicht sollten w-wir es uns bequemer machen", stammelte sie, als sie sich bewegte und versuchte von seinem Schoß aufzustehen.

Frustriert biss er ihr in den Hals und freute sich riesig, als er die roten Abdrücke, die erschienen, sah.

„Einverstanden." Nur schwer erkannte er seine eigene Stimme.

Sie erhob sich und schritt auf die Tür zu. Er hingegen schaute sehnsüchtig auf das Bett auf der anderen Seite. Wo zum Teufel ging sie hin? Als ob sie seine stumme Frage gehört hätte, drehte sich Hermione um und lächelte ihn an. „Ich komme gleich zurück", murmelte sie.

Verdutzt fragte Severus: „Wo gehst du hin?"

Sie gluckste und ging weiter. „Auf die Toilette natürlich. Verhütungstrank."

Severus nickte. Wie konnte er so etwas Wesentliches vergessen? Als er auf das Bett zuging, verzog er das Gesicht. Das hellrote Bett war ziemlich geschmacklos. Jedoch was sie zu tun gedachten, war nicht besonders anständig.

„Verdammt!" Ein Fluchen und einen dumpfen Aufschlag konnte man aus dem anderen Raum hören.

„Hermione?", rief er.

„I-Ich bin gleich da", antwortete Hermione beruhigend.

Severus blickte finster, während er sein Hemd auszog. Seine Instinkte der Selbsterhaltung waren ausgereizt. Er sollte sich seines Wahnsinns nicht ergeben. Severus gab dem alten Zauberer was er wollte – ein reines Gewissen. Ja, Dumbledore schuldete ihm etwas. Doch warum würde er Hermione Granger anbieten?

Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr das Hirn heraus vögeln, während der andere einfach weg rennen wollte.

„Du hast nur Angst, dass wenn du sie gekostet hast, du sie nie wieder gehen lassen würdest", krächzte seine ätzende innere Stimme. Er saß auf dem Bett und wartete, befreite sich von seinen Gedanken, während sein Verlangen nach Hermione abebbte, und Zweifel und Fragen hinterließ. Mit einer Leichtigkeit ignorierte Severus das, was von seinem Gewissen übrig geblieben ist und konzentrierte sich auf die körperlichen Empfindungen, die die junge Hexe in ihm geschürt hatte.

Warum brauchte sie so lange? Er war ein geduldiger Mann, doch heute war nicht der geeignete Tag, um seine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen. Er stand auf und ging leise durch das Wohnzimmer. Die Badezimmertür stand einen Spalt offen, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, zog sich sein Magen etwas zusammen. Als er am Schreibtisch vorbei ging, trat er in etwas Nasses. Er sah hinunter und bemerkte, dass er in etwas verschüttete Tinte getreten war. Sein durch jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit geschärfter Instinkt erwachte als ein Gefühl seine Seele mit Furcht füllte. Ohne seinen Zauberstab war er machtlos.

„Hermione?", rief er.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Severus öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer weiter und erblickte eine hastig geschriebene Notiz.

_Ich bin niemand, der seinen Groll behält oder nach Rache sinnt, doch in Ihrem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme._

_H.G._

Zufrieden mit seiner Zurückhaltung, zerknüllte Severus das Blatt Pergament in seiner Hand und sah sich im Spiegel an. Er war überlistet worden. Die kleine Gryffindor hatte ihn an der Nase herumgeführt und fallen lassen.

„Touché, Miss Granger", affektierte Snape sanft und bewunderte ihren Plan. Doch Wissen war auch Macht. Granger wollte ihn. Er hätte sie letzte Nacht haben können, doch es wäre nicht sehr befriedigend gewesen. Er wollte sie flehen hören, wenn er schließlich den ganzen Schein der Kontrolle und Vernunft verlor.

Es war Zeit – Zeit, um mit den Spielchen aufzuhören und etwas mit der Alles-Wisserin tun. Es war Zeit das zu tun, was er sich gestern, nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, selbst versprochen hatte. Er war dabei, sich zu beweisen. Er war dabei, ein Dorn in der Tatze der Löwin zu werden.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Einen Plan aushecken

_Sodele...nun geht es auch schon weiter in der Geschichte!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

_

* * *

_

**Einen Plan aushecken**

Den ganzen Tag blieb sie der Hütte fern. Gab sich – oder ihm – Zeit zum Abkühlen. Hermione wusste es nicht, es war ihr auch egal. Severus Snape hatte das bekommen, was er verdiente. Sie wünschte sich nur, sie wäre da gewesen, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Hermione kicherte. Hoffentlich war er wütend und verletzt. Hoffentlich war er genauso beschämt und verwirrt wie sie gewesen. Falls es so war, war ihre Arbeit getan.

Bedauerlicherweise musste sie zur Hütte zurückkehren. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und der Wind war recht kalt. Das Wetter auf der Insel war ziemlich seltsam. Tagsüber war es ein tropisches Paradies, doch abends war es winterlich kalt. Da sie zitterte, schlang sie ihre Arme um sich und lief weiter. Sie war entschlossen, nie wieder auf Snape hereinzufallen. Nie wieder würde sie auf seine manipulativen Machtspiele hereinfallen.

„Sag niemals nie!", sagte die lästige innere Stimme.

„Oh halt doch die Klappe", knurrte Hermione als sie die Treppen hoch stampfte. Man könnte ebenso darüber hinwegkommen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer öffnete sie die Tür, spähte in das große Wohnzimmer und trat vorsichtig ein. Er war nicht da. Ängstlich starrte sie zur Toilette. Die Tür war halb offen, so wie sie es hinterlassen hatte. Hatte Severus die Nachricht gelesen? In ihrer Eile, die Zeilen zu schreiben, hatte sie etwas Tinte verschüttet. Das Tintenfässchen war aufgehoben und die Blätter auf dem Schreibtisch geordnet worden.

Seit dem Abend vor der finalen Schlacht war sie nicht mehr so nervös gewesen.

Ihre Courage zusammenkratzend, machte sich Hermione auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Severus saß am Tisch, direkt neben dem Fenster. Das Strahlen von Kerzenlicht erhellte alles mit den Strahlen des restlichen Sonnenlichtes, was durch das Fenster schien. Mit methodisch präzisen Bewegungen hob er die Tasse an, nippte daran und setzte es wieder ab.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger", grüßte er sie, seine Stimme war dabei kälter als das Wetter draußen.

„Professor Snape", antwortete sie und betrat langsam und ängstlich, so als ob er aufspringen könnte, das Zimmer. Als sie den Tisch erreichte, erschien ihr Abendessen.

Severus schlug das Journal, welches er gelesen hatte, zu, legte es auf den Tisch und bedeutete Hermione sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

„Es scheint, als sei Ihr Abendessen erschienen. Ich habe schon gegessen", erklärte er. „Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Ich denke, wir haben festgestellt, dass Förmlichkeiten zwischen uns nicht nötig sind."

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Sie nehmen diesen Morgen…nun…ziemlich gelassen."

Er sprang auf, was sie erschreckte, doch er kam nicht auf sie zu. Stattdessen ging er auf die andere Seite des Tisches und zog den Stuhl für sie zu Recht. „Ich muss eine bestimmte Bewunderung für Ihre fast slytherinsche Taktik zugeben. Ihre List war ziemlich gut. Setzen Sie sich, damit wir unsere mögliche Flucht aus diesem Gefängnis besprechen können."

Sie war sprachlos und näherte sich widerwillig dem Tisch. Traute sie ihm nicht – oder sich selbst?

„Ehrlich Miss Granger", sagte er lächelnd, „ich beiße nicht."

„Sagte die Spinne zur Fliege", dachte Hermione.

Er merkte, sie würde sich ihm nicht nähern, und so ging Severus wieder zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Ihr knurrender Magen erinnerte sie daran, dass sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Schnell setze sie sich hin, rückte ihren Stuhl so weit wie möglich von Snape weg und begann zu essen. Er beobachtete sie, sein dunkler Blick war felsenfest. Weder würde sie kneifen, noch würde sie zurückweichen und ihm die Genugtuung geben. Sie schluckte das gebratene Huhn hinunter, legte ihr Besteck auf ihren Teller und tupfte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab.

„Sie wissen, das es ist unhöflich zu Starren, oder?", sagte sie.

Severus war scheinbar in seinen Tagträumereien gefangen. „Entschuldigen Sie Miss Granger."

Hermione nahm, scheinbar unbeirrt, einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Huhn.

„Sicher begreifen Sie, dass solange wir nicht ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit´ füreinander demonstrieren können, uns der Schulleiter nicht freilassen wird", sagte Snape und hob seine Tasse an die Lippen.

Hermione schluckte das Huhn hinunter, lächelte und erhob ihre Tasse zum Toast. „Sollen wir dann anstoßen? Sollen wir auf eine unechte Freundschaft, die das notwendige ´Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit´ zeigt, anstoßen?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach."

„Was meinen Sie?", sagte Hermione und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Albus…Professor Dumbledore glaubt, er müsse eine Lebensschuld begleichen."

„Warum?" Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf die Untertasse.

Er räusperte sich und blickte nach unten, „Ich lieferte Informationen an den Orden, die es ermöglicht haben, den Finalen Kampf zu starten. Als meine Doppelspiontätigkeit entlarvt wurde, bestrafte mich der Dunkle Lord. Während der Lord an mir ein Exempel statuiert hatte, konnte der Orden handeln und Potter ihn zerstören. Während Dumbledore Potters Hintern gerettet hatte, schickte Rodolphus Lestrange einen Crucio zu Dumbledore. Ich hatte genug Kraft um aufzuspringen und den Fluch abzufangen."

Freudlos gluckste Severus. „Rodolphus und Bella waren schon immer in den Cruciatus vernarrt. Es war nicht der tödliche Fluch, doch er dachte, ich hielt die anderen Todesser davon ab, in Vorteil zu gelangen."

„Ich erinnere mich", flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß noch, als Sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurden. Sie waren kaum noch am Leben."

Sein verdeckter Blick traf auf ihren und sie konnte einfach nicht wegsehen.

„Der Direktor hat das Bedürfnis, sich in meine privaten Angelegenheiten einzumischen, in der Hoffnung, mich „glücklich" zu sehen." Severus rollte nachdrücklich seine Augen.

Hermione war verdutzt. „Und wie passe ich in diesen großartigen Plan?"

„Ich denke, Professor Dumbledore holte Sie nach Hogwarts, und hoffte, Sie würden mich…reizen."

Auf ihrer Lippe kauend, konnte Hermione die Lachtränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen spüren. Das ist die lächerlichste Theorie, die sie jemals gehört hatte. „Und, tue ich es?", fragte sie.

„Tun Sie was?", murmelte er und hob seine Tasse an die Lippen.

„Sie reizen?", erwiderte sie.

„Nein", antwortete der Zauberer schnell.

Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er ihr Herz einfach mit einem Löffel herausgeholt hätte. „Gott sei Dank!"

„Verzeihen Sie Miss Granger", sagte Severus ruhig. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen."

Schnaubend sah sie aus dem Fenster.

„Ich stelle mir eine List vor…eine, die den Direktor davon überzeugen wird, uns freizulassen. Wenn Sie mir erlauben Ihnen …Zuneigung…während Albus´ nächsten Besuch zu zeigen, bin ich sicher, er würde uns gehen lassen. Natürlich müssten Sie das gleiche tun."

--

Der heulende Wind machte sie schläfrig und ließ sie gähnen. Ein Lesezeichen in ihr Buch legend, stellte Hermione es auf den Tisch, knipste das Licht aus und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Das einzige Licht im Raum war das Mondlicht, was durch das Fenster schien.

Verletzter Stolz verwandelte sich in Mitleid. Severus Snape wollte sie wirklich nicht. Dies hatte er bei mehreren Gelegenheiten mehr als deutlich gemacht. Sie fühlte die Tränen in ihren Augen und ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und schloss sich, was Hermione veranlasste, ihren Atem anzuhalten und Schlaf vorzutäuschen. Sie konnte Fußtritte hören, als Severus am Bett ankam, und es leicht sank, als er sich hinsetzte. Leicht wurde die Decke gezogen, was Hermione veranlasste, sich aufzusetzen und das Licht einzuschalten.

„Was tun Sie da?" Ihre Stimme war wegen ihrer unterbrochenen Mitleids-Party heiser. Severus rekelte sich, so, als ob er das schon die ganze Zeit getan hätte, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Sein Hemd hatte er ausgezogen und zum ersten Mal konnte Hermione die spärlichen schwarzen Haare auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch sehen, die eine quälende Linie, die wenig Phantasie übrig ließ, sehen.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus Miss Granger?", antwortete Snape, öffnete nicht einmal seine Augen und drehte sich von ihr weg. Ihre Augen fielen auf seinen Rücken und geistig folgte sie den Narben, die fast eine Karte darstellten. Eine Narbe verlief über seinen Rücken und verschwand unter der Decke - die Decke, die gefährlich tief auf seinen Hüften lag und ihr einen Hinweis auf seine Nacktheit gab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es unserem Plan dienlich ist, sollte Albus sich dafür entscheiden, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren, wenn er uns getrennt vor findet", schnappte seine müde Stimme. „Wenn Sie sich bitte irgendwelche lüsterne Vorstellungen entledigen würden und schlafen…"

„Lüsterne Vorstellungen?" Verletzter Stolz und Wut krochen an die Oberfläche. „Als ob ich jemanden so "charmanten" wie Sie wollen würde", höhnte sie, knipste das Licht aus und legte sich aufs Bett. Sie kochte weiter vor Wut, während er neben ihr einschlief, seine Atmung wurde tief und gleichmäßig.

--

Schwierige Zeiten und anstrengende Umstände hatten immer einen Weg gefunden, um in ihr Unterbewusstsein zu gelangen. Ihre Frustrationen und die Wochen der Bloßstellung von Severus schufen eine Unzahl von erotischen Träumen und Bildern. Sie fühlte nichts, als sie tiefer in ihre voyeuristische Reise sank und beobachtete, wie sie Severus Snape verführte. Ein traumähnlicher Schleier verdunkelte ihre Sicht und als sie abhob, veränderte sich die Szene.

Sie lag wie ein Mahl auf dem Tisch, ihre Beide gespreizt und ein schwarzer Schopf dazwischen. In ihren Lenden spürte sie die Sehnsucht und Hermione trat näher an das leidenschaftliche Zusammensein heran. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war pure Ekstase. Während Severus sich an ihr nährte, konnte sie sich selbst sehen, wie sie ihre Hüften für seine Berührung hob.

Sie wollte ihn fühlen, wollte spüren, was er mit ihr machte, doch sie konnte es nicht. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Ihre Doppelgängerin stöhnte, öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Hermione erstarrte, schämte sich, so als ob sie erwischt worden wäre.

Beobachten, mehr konnte Hermione nicht tun, als sie eine Hand voll des schwarzen Haars ergriff und ihre Hüften anhob. Die Klänge und Gerüche des Sexes, der sich vor ihr abspielte und der Schrei des Orgasmus´ lagen wie ein Schleier auf ihr.

Dieser klärte sich schnell und konfrontierte sie mit einer weiteren erotischen Szene von ihren tiefsten Sehnsüchten. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Tisch, hielt sich an der Kante fest, während Severus von hinten in sie hinein hämmerte.

Es war grob, fast animalisch, aber total erregend. Hermione stöhnte und wollte sich so gerne selbst berühren, doch sie konnte nicht, sie durfte nicht. Der Klang, wie Fleisch auf Fleisch traf, brachte sie über den Gipfel und ließ sie wimmern.

„Sag es", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer, griff um ihre verbundenen Körper und berührte die Verbindung. Das hilflose Wimmern ihrer Doppelgängerin ließ sie erschaudern. Was wollte er, das sie sagte? Hermione Frage blieb unbeantwortet als ein Nebel die Szene verschleierte. Als dieser verschwand, war es die gleiche Szene, nur die Position war eine andere. Sie war oben, ihr Rücken war durchgestreckt und sie suchte Erlösung. Severus Hände waren auf ihrer Hüfte und ihrem Hintern, kontrollierte so den Rhythmus.

„Sag es", verlangte er erneut, versuchte, sie etwas zugeben zu lassen, bevor er ihr geben würde, was sie wollte.

„Arroganter Bastard", grübelte sie. Sogar in ihren Träumen war er ein Kontrollfreak.

„Sag es, Miss Granger." Er hielt sie in seinem Schoß und stoppte ihre Bewegungen.

Ihre Doppelgängerin wimmerte.

„Miss Granger", ächzte Severus und leckte ihre Schulter.

„I-Ich …liebe dich", stöhnte sie, bewirkte so, dass Hermione zurückwich, als ihr Unterbewusstsein eine Wahrheit verriet, die sie nicht bereit war zu hören.

„Nein", knurrte sie und entfernte sich von der Szene. Wie konnte sie ihn lieben?

„Miss Granger?"

Das war einfach nicht möglich. Wie konnte sie es zulassen, dass die Schulmädchenschwärmerei etwas Greifbares werden konnte? „Nein, nein, nein."

Gerade rechtzeitig blickte sie über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, wie die Liebenden den nächsten Höhepunkt erreichten. Severus Hände waren auf ihren Oberarmen.

„Wachen Sie auf Miss Granger", knurrte er, während er sie schüttelte.

„Nein, nein, nein", flehte sie und der Nebel um sie begann zu verschwinden.

„Nun gut", sagte Severus in einem fast verärgerten Ton.

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen und blinzelte. Sie war schweißüberströmt und sie kickte die Decke mit einem Grunzen weg. „Ich wünsche wirklich, das Wetter würde sich entscheiden", murmelte sie in ihr Kissen, als Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster strömten.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie aufstehen", bemerkte Severus, während er aus dem Fenster starrte. „Ohne Uhr, bin ich mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich denke, es ist Mittag. Oder haben Sie vor, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu bleiben?"

Sich im Bett aufsetzend, zog sie das Nachthemd über ihre Oberschenkel. Die halbe Nacht war sie wach gelegen und hatte seinem Atem gelauscht und hoffte fast, er würde versuchen sie verführen. Doch das würde nie geschehen. Hatten sie nicht schon festgestellt, dass sie ihn nicht „reizend fand"? Severus blätterte eine Seite im Buch um und ignorierte sie. Hermione blinzelte mehrere Mal, da sie nicht glauben konnte, was sie sah. Er aß und Krümel fielen auf das Buch.

„Was tun Sie da?" Sie riss das Buch vom Tisch und blies die Brösel von den Seiten. „Ich glaube das nicht", röhrte sie aufgebracht.

„Von allen Menschen", spie sie, „hätte ich gedacht…Sie würden Bücher vernünftig behandeln. Ich glaube das nicht."

Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Diese Bücher haben keinen Schutzzauber wie die in der Bibliothek", sagte sie und hielt das Buch vor ihrem Gesicht, um es zu inspizieren. „Wissen Sie was für Schädlinge Essen anzieht…den Schaden, den sie anrichten könnten?"

Severus verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bewundere Ihren Einsatz Miss Granger, doch glauben Sie nicht, dies geht ein wenig zu weit?" Hermione schnaubte. „Sind Sie so auf Bücher versessen, dass Sie nicht sehen, was direkt vor Ihnen ist?", fragte Severus, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Was soll das heißen", flüsterte sie, ihr Gesicht aschgrau vom Schock.

--

„Gar nichts", antwortete Severus schnell und sah weg. Severus war verärgert. Er wollte nichts mehr, als die junge Hexe in seine Arme zu nehmen und sie zu besinnungslos zu vögeln – verflucht sei Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte nicht vor, zu kapitulieren.

Mit einem verärgerten Seufzer verließ Hermione, mit an die Brust gepresstem Buch, das Zimmer.

„Ich bin erfreut, dass Sie auf sind", kommentierte Severus, als er ihr folgte und schnell das Thema wechselte. „Ich denke, wir sollten üben."

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren immer breit und lebhaft gewesen. Ihre Reaktion letzte Nacht war die Mühe, die es ihn gekostet hatte, nicht über das Bett zu langen und sie zu verführen, wert gewesen.

„Was üben?", fragte sie.

Unfähig ein Grinsen zu vermeiden, erwiderte Severus ihren Blick. „Intimität natürlich."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	9. Endlich Intimität!

Sodele...und schon geht es weiter in der Geschichte! Viel Spaß dabei!

**Zyra..**vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommi!! Und dieses Mal gebe ich dir Schokofrösche und Butterbier aus!

* * *

_Endlich Intimität!_

„_Ich bin erfreut, dass Sie auf sind", kommentierte Severus, als er ihr folgte und schnell das Thema wechselte. „Ich denke, wir sollten üben."_

_Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Ihre Ausdrücke waren immer breit und lebhaft. Ihre Reaktion letzte Nacht war die Mühe, die es ihn gekostet hatte, nicht über das Bett zu langen und sie zu verführen, wert gewesen. _

„_Was üben?", fragte sie._

_Unfähig ein Grinsen zu vermeiden, erwiderte Severus ihren Blick. „Intimität natürlich."_

„Ent…Entschuldigung?", stammelte Hermione.

Severus Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich, während einige Ausdrücke über ihrem Gesicht huschten.

„Dumbledore ist ein erfahrener Legilimentiker. Er wird wissen, wenn wir versuchen ihn hinters Licht zu führen.", sagte Severus schlicht. „Deswegen schlage ich vor, wir lernen einander besser kennen."

--

„I-Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine g-gute Idee wäre." _Großartig Granger! Warum springst du nicht einfach aufs Bett und sagst ihm, er soll dich jetzt nehmen. Nein, natürlich nicht! Du musst hier herum stehen und wie ein dummer Tölpel stottern._

Irritiert sah Severus sie an.

„Sind wir nicht schon…intim genug gewesen?" Hermione beschäftigte sich, in dem sie das Buch ins Regal zurückstellte. „Haben wir unsere Fähigkeit zu schauspielern nicht gezeigt? Ich s-sehe keinen Grund, warum wir diese Art der „Intimität" nochmals „üben" sollten." _Außerdem __bin ich dann nur frustriert. _

Spöttisch gluckste Severus. „Diese Art von Vertrautheit würde ich mit Ihnen nicht mehr üben wollen, als ich Legilimentik mit einem Hippogreif üben wollen würde."

„Ja, das weiß ich", konterte Hermione. „Sie haben das mehr als deutlich gemacht. Statt auf einander rumzuhacken, sollten wir vielleicht zusammen arbeiten, um von hier wegzukommen."

„Das war genau das, auf was ich hinaus wollte", antwortete er, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Skeptisch hörte Hermione ihm zu und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Einen übertriebenen Seufzer ausstoßend, setzte sich der Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister auf die Couch und überschlug seine Beine.

„Körperliche Intimität haben wir bereits geübt, doch der Schulleiter könnte Fragen über Sie stellen, auf die ich keine Antworten habe."

Langsam dämmerte es Hermione und sie formte ein „O" mit ihren Lippen. „Ich denke Sie haben Recht."

„Nun, da wir festgestellt haben, das ich Recht habe, sollten wir mit der unglückseligen, ´peinlichen Angelegenheit´ beginnen, uns mit einander vertraut zu machen?"

„Es würde helfen, wenn Sie aufhören würden, mich jedes Mal, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, zu beleidigen", murmelte Hermione zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ich werde „schnell gekränkt" zur Liste Ihrer Charaktereigenschaften hinzufügen", spottete Snape.

„Und ich werde „sarkastischer Bastard" auf Ihrer hinzufügen", konterte sie automatisch.

Sie wagte es nicht seinem festen Blick auszuweichen, da sie nicht wollte, dass er sie wieder übertraf. Doch er saß weiter, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und mit einem selbstgefälligem Blick, da. Sie durchquerte den Raum, schnappte sich etwas Pergament und eine Feder und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Konversation auf ein Minimum reduzieren", schlug sie mit einer lässigen Handbewegung über dem Tisch vor. „Ich werde Fragen für Sie aufschreiben, und Sie können Fragen für mich aufschreiben. So können wir zu der Weise zurückkehren, als wir einander noch ignoriert haben."

Hermione händigte ihm Papier und Feder aus und trat zurück. „Während Sie Ihre Fragen aufschreiben, werde ich im Schlafzimmer essen. Dann beabsichtige ich zu duschen und schwimmen zu gehen. So werde ich Ihnen fast den ganzen Tag nicht über den Weg laufen."

Nachdem sie das sagte, verließ sie den Raum.

--

Zum Glück ging sie, denn die Versuchung, ihr das zu geben, was sie so offensichtlich wollte überschritt seine Selbstbeherrschung. Warum bestand sie darauf ihn zu ködern? Merkte sie nicht, dass jedes Argument die brennbare Natur ihrer Beziehung ankurbelte?

„Das sind definitiv Fragen, die ich niemals stellen werde", murmelte er mürrisch, legte das Pergament und die Feder beiseite und dachte über andere Fragen nach, auf die er eine Antwort haben wollen würde.

Wie viele Liebhaber hatte sie gehabt? Sie hatte so viel Feuer in sich. Sicher, diese Leidenschaft konnte gezähmt werden. Wie heißen die Kerle, damit er sie umbringen konnte? Ja, er wusste die Antworten auf unwichtige Fragen, wie z. B., dass sie Zucker in ihrem Tee bevorzugte. Er wusste, sie schlief unruhig. Selbst wenn er nicht neben ihr im Bett geschlafen hatte, konnte Severus ihre Tritte und Drehungen im Schlaf hören. Letzte Nacht fand er heraus, dass sie auch im Schlaf redete.

Ihre Worte waren zusammenhangslos gewesen, als sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und ihr Unterbewusstsein den sanften Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Bauch begrüßt hatte. Seine Gedanken schlängelten sich bis in die Morgenstunden, während er sie liebkoste und sich quälte. Allein der Gedanke an ihre weiche Haut hatte ihn schmerzhaft erregt. An diesem Punkt würde er eine weitere kalte Dusche gebrauchen können. Weitere unangebrachte Fragen drangen an die Oberfläche seines Kopfes. Wie würde es sich anfühlen sie zu haben?

_Sicher wäre sie nicht anders, als die Frauen, die du schon hattest._

Severus spottete bei diesem Gedanken, als Visionen, sich an ihr zu sättigen und sich auf sie zu werfen, in seinen Verstand strömten. Würde sie ihm nachgeben oder würde sie ihm den Rücken zerkratzen, während er seinen dringenden Durst in ihr löschte?

_Merlins Eier, Snape! Dein Geschwafel klingt wie aus einem dieser faden romantischen Büchern, welche du andauernd in deinen Klassen konfiszierst. _

--

Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte es durch den Tag geschafft, ohne mit ihm zu sprechen. Am wichtigsten war aber, das Hermione es durch den Tag geschafft hat, ohne ihn anzuflehen mit ihr zu schlafen. Nachdem sie die letzten Worte ihrer „Abhandlung" schrieb, wartete Hermione darauf, dass die Tinte trocknete. All diese Fragen waren Sicherheitsfragen. Schließlich wollte sie nichts über Severus Snape wissen, was nicht unbedingt notwendig war. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte ihre erledigte Aufgabe vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Ich bin fertig", sagte Hermione schlicht. „Sind Ihre Fragen für mich fertig?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bewegte er sich auf den Schreibtisch zu. So, als ob es zwischen ihnen bereits Gewohnheit war, beobachtete sie ihn vorsichtig und ging zurück zum Tisch.

Grinsend griff er nach dem Pergament und keuchte leise auf, als die Liste der Fragen sich entrollte und das Ende den Boden berührte. „Wieder übereifrig, Miss Granger? Dies wird mich Wochen kosten zu bearbeiten." Seine Hand über das Papier führend, maß Severus es ab und zerriss es in der Mitte.

„Ah! Das ist nicht fair", sagte sie wütend. „Wie soll ich die Fragen beantworten können, die Professor Dumbledore vielleicht stellen könnte?"

„Es sind zehn Fragen übrig", antwortete Severus süffisant, während er das Papier vor seiner Nase hielt und anfing zu lesen.

Hermione sprudelte vor Wut. _Arrogante Fledermaus!_ „Fein! Dann werde ich auch nur zehn Fragen von Ihnen beantworten." Eingeschnappt setzte sie sich hin und glättete das Blatt vor sich. Sie rauchte, als sie einen Blick drauf warf. Auf seiner Liste waren weniger als zehn Fragen.

Anstatt das Pergament zu zerknüllen und nach ihm zu werfen, konzentrierte sie sich aufs beantworten.

1. Da Sie eine Muggel-Geborene sind, nehme ich an, Sie schätzen Muggel Unterhaltung. Was mögen Sie?

2. Sie machten einen der höchsten UTZ´s in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Warum wurden Sie Bibliothekarin? Warum nahmen Sie die Stelle in Hogwarts an? Beabsichtigen Sie an Hogwarts zu bleiben?

3. Haben Sie Ambitionen, die Sie noch realisieren müssen?

4. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie etwas „nicht" wissen?

5. Wollen Sie Kinder? Falls ja, wie viele?

6. Haben Sie vor, irgendetwas mit Ihrem Haar zu machen?

7. Was für eine Küche mögen Sie?

„Oh, welch Erleichterung", affektierte Hermione sarkastisch. „Ich hatte schon Angst, Sie würden mich nach meiner Lieblingsfarbe fragen."

Weitestgehend ignorierte er sie, als er sich eine Feder schnappte und zu schreiben begann, und sie nahm an, er seien seine Antworten. Da Severus sie nicht beachtete, begann auch sie die Fragen zu beantworten.

1. Ich bin ziemlich vernarrt in Muggel-Technik, aber da diese in der Nähe von Magie nicht funktionieren, habe ich gelernt ohne zu leben. Ich interessiere mich nicht besonders fürs fernsehen, aber ich mag das Kino. Leider kann ich mich an den letzten Film, den ich gesehen habe, nicht erinnern, zu lang ist es her. Ich habe eine umfangreiche Sammlung von Muggel Autoren in meiner privaten Bibliothek. Ich würde sagen, das Mystische mag ich am meisten.

2. Ich liebe Bücher. Weil Dumbledore mir die Position anbot und ich auf die Gelegenheit nicht verzichten konnte, Sie zu ärgern. Wie lange ich bleibe, bleibt abzuwarten.

3. Ja.

4. Vermutlich nicht.

5. Ja. Ich weiß es nicht.

6. Ich lehne es ab, darauf zu antworten.

7. Süßigkeiten.

Hermione sah auf ihre Antworten und grinste. Die meisten Antworten kamen schnell zum Punkt, weil die Fragen dementsprechend waren und sie sich weigerte, ihm mehr Munition zu geben, damit er es gegen sie verwenden konnte. Sie lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück und sah, wie er gebeugt über dem Tisch saß. Diese Position sah unbequem aus. Dann kam ihr etwas in den Sinn. Vermutlich benötigte er eine Brille. Wie wild kritzelte Severus auf das Pergament, so als wäre er bei einer Abschlussprüfung. Als er sie schließlich ansah, blickte er finster drein.

Vielleicht waren nicht alle ihre Fragen harmlos, so wie sie es annahm. In einem Versuch die Stimmung zu heben, fragte Hermione: „Haben Sie daran gedacht, sich eine Brille zuzulegen?"

Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Nein, warum?"

„Offensichtlich brauchen Sie sie", sagte sie.

„Ich brauche keine Brille", erwiderte er. „Mit meinem Sehvermögen ist alles in Ordnung."

Hermione grinste. „Ich werde „will nicht würdevoll altern" auf meiner Liste ergänzen."

„Wollen wir die Listen dann austauschen", fragte Severus, hielt das Papier so hin, als ob es ein Scheinfriedensangebot war.

Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, stand Hermione auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und reichte ihm ihre Antworten und schnappte sich seine. Sie kehrte zu ihrem Stuhl zurück und setzte sich, entfaltete das Blatt und las seine erste Antwort.

1. Sie mögen die meisten Menschen nicht, aber warum hassen Sie Harry viel mehr als irgendjemand anderen?

Das ist nicht wahr. Ich interessiere mich nur nicht für dumme Menschen. Und warum ich Potter verachte…das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir.

„Ich wusste, Sie würden keine der Fragen ernsthaft beantworten", murmelte Hermione in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Und Sie nennen das Antworten?", hielt Snape entgegen. „Süßigkeiten sind keine Küche!"

„Ich wusste, dass das eine sinnlose Übung war", seufzte Hermione, zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es ins Feuer.

„Ausnahmsweise sind wir uns einig", schnappte er.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", sagte Hermione und stürmte ins Schlafzimmer.

--

„Bei Merlin! Beeil dich besser Albus", knurrte Severus innerlich. Er würde seinen Kurs

beibehalten und Hermione Granger so sexuell frustriert machen, wie er es war. Außerdem dachte er nicht daran, wieder auf dem aus Korb gemachten, höllischen Sofa zu schlafen.

Die meisten ihrer Fragen waren, bis auf die eine über Potter, harmlos. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn über seine Feindschaft mit Potter zu befragen! Und dann noch zugeben, die Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen zu haben, um ihn zu ärgern. Dieses Weib!

Severus grinste arglistig, stand auf und zog sein Hemd aus. Ja, es schneite draußen und es war etwas kalt in der Hütte. Doch ihre Reaktion auf ihn letzte Nacht war ziemlich befriedigend. Er sollte ebenfalls zu Bett gehen, bevor sie es sich zu gemütlich machen konnte.

--

„Gib es zu Albus", sagte Minerva, ihr irischer Akzent voller Verwirrung. „Du hast versagt."

Einige der Gemälde im Büro des Schulleiters kicherten, während die anderen wenig Interesse an ihrer beschränkten Existenz hatten. Albus verschränkte seine Finger und sah die Hexe ihm gegenüber an. _Vielleicht __hat sie Recht._

„Und es ist Hermione gegenüber nicht fair", fuhr sie fort. „Sie ist dort seit mehreren Wochen. Es gibt keine Erzählungen, was Severus mit ihr gemacht hat."

„Ich versichere dir, Hermione ist sicher", versuchte Dumbledore die Verwandlungslehrerin zu beruhigen.

Sie schnalzte mir der Zunge und begann auf und ab zu laufen. „Du und ich wissen, Severus wird niemals nachgeben. Er ist so dickköpfig. Aus diesem Grund hatte er all die Jahre unter Vol – Vol—Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt."

„Vielleicht habe ich seine Entschlossenheit unterschätzt", gab der runzelige Zauberer zu.

„Und was wirst du jetzt machen?", fragte Minerva schnippisch.

Albus nahm die Schneekugel und starrte darauf, in den Linien seines Gesichtes zeichnete sich Enttäuschung ab.

„Und wie lange glaubst du, könntest du Zaubertränke weiter unterrichten? Die meisten der Erst- und Zweitklässler mussten sich neue Kessel besorgen und der Vorrat der Schule ist verbraucht. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag Kessel schmelzen Albus. Das ist den Schülern gegenüber nicht fair."

Seufzend stelle Albus die Kugel ab. „Ich hatte so gehofft, das Severus etwas Glück finden würde. Und ich war mir sicher, Miss Granger wäre die richtige für diesen Job."

Minerva räusperte sich in einem verärgerten Ton und sah ihn streng an. Doch dann besänftigten sich ihre Gesichtszüge, so wie der Ton in ihrer Stimme. „Es liegt an Severus, Albus."

Er versuchte die Melancholie abzuschütteln und zwang sich zu Lächeln. „Als Erstes werde ich sie Morgenfrüh wieder zurückholen."

--

Hermione erwachte aus einer weiteren Nacht mit erotischen Träumen und wollte ihre Augen nicht öffnen. Die Empfindungen ihrer Träume waren noch präsent, sie stöhnte und bewegte sich etwas, um der Hand, die ihren Oberschenkel streichelte, besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen.

„Ja", ermutigte eine heisere männliche Stimme. „Öffne diese köstlichen Beine für mich, und lass mich dich berühren Hermione."

Sie riss ihre Augen auf und versteifte.

Die warmen Lippen von Severus verteilten zärtliche Küsse auf ihrer Schulter. „Es ist Zeit Hermione. Es ist Zeit, um das Umherschleichen zu beenden und aufzugeben", sagte er sanft.

Sie fühlte wie sich seine Erektion an ihren Hintern schmiegte, was sie aufstöhnen ließ. An diesem Punkt würde sie ihn anflehen, sie zu nehmen. Ihren Stolz und irgendwelche moralischen Einwände würde sie über Bord werfen. Sie konnte nicht anders und drückte ihren Hintern gegen ihn. Zischend schlängelte Severus seine Hand über das Tal ihrer Oberschenkel, hinauf zum Ansatz ihres Höschens. Seine Finger zögerten, gaben ihr so die Möglichkeit ihn zu stoppen. Mit ihrer Hand bedeckte sie seine, drehte sich auf den Rücken, strampelte die Decke weg und öffnete ihre Beine für ihn. Genussvoll schlossen sich ihre Augen.

Als er sinnliche Küsse auf ihrem Nacken verteilte und mit seinen Fingern durch ihre feuchten Locken strich, wölbte Hermione ihren Rücken und schrie auf. Während seine Finger zwischen ihre nassen Lippen strichen, stöhnte Severus.

„So nass", keuchte er an ihrer mit Kleidung bedeckten Brust.

Hermione hob ihre Hüften an, zog ihr Höschen hinunter, und versuchte verzweifelt ihn dazu zu bringen, sie noch intimer zu berühren. Sie wimmerte, bei dem Verlust seiner Finger, als er seine Hand zurückzog, um ihr Nachthemd höher zu schieben und sich küssend ihrem Fleisch zuwandte.

Er stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen über ihr ab, berührte sie jedoch nicht mehr. Hermione öffnete ihre Augen und war überrascht von dem, was sie sah. Seine dunklen Augen waren glasig, so als ob er einen inneren Kampf austrug. Es war fast so, als ob er gegen seinen Willen zu etwas gezwungen wurde.

„Bitte", wimmerte sie und ergriff die Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte.

„Ja", knurrte er als Antwort und eroberte ihre Lippen zu einem heftigen Kuss. Es war keine quälende Zuneigung, es war ein Kuss mit wollüstiger Absicht.

Das war's. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Er würde sie haben und sie würde ihm das geben, was auch immer er wollte. Geschickt tauchte seine Zunge in ihren Mund, ahmte die Bewegung seiner Finger in ihren Tiefen nach.

Die verräterischen Stöße ihrer Hüften konnte sie nicht stoppen, als sie sich dem sinnlichen Vergnügen, die er auslöste, ergab, und flehentlich winselte, als er den Kuss unterbrach. Ihr Wimmern verwandelte sich in abgehacktes Keuchen, als er sich seinen Weg zu ihren Brüsten leckte. Während seine Finger einen uralten Rhythmus nachahmten, ergötzte sich Severus, als er zwischen ihren empfindlichen Nippeln hin und her leckte.

Ihre Finger krallte sie in sein Haar und drückten ihn an ihre Brust.

„Bitte", quiekte sie, „hör nicht auf."

Er stöhnte zwischen ihren fleischigen Hügeln und leckte sich als Antwort einen Pfad zu ihrem Nabel. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie die Wellen der Lust sie näher zur Erlösung bringen. Die Hitze konnte sie spüren und den Geruch nach Sex riechen.

„Ich werde dich haben", bekräftigte er, als er seine Hand wegzog, zum Ende des Bettes kroch und sie mitzog. Hermione hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, sie wollte nicht, dass er die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sah. Allerdings spürte sie sein Gewicht nicht zwischen ihren Beinen.

Stattdessen schoben seine Schultern ihre Schenkel weiter auseinander und eine Hand legte eines ihrer Beine über seine Schulter. Überrascht riss Hermione ihre Augen auf. Über Cunnilingus hatte sie schon gelesen, doch nie aus erster Hand erfahren dürfen. Ron hatte immer die gleiche, berechenbare Vorgehensweise – grapschen, grapschen, vögeln.

Der Witz ihrer Gedanken verlor sich, als sie die ersten, schönen Bewegungen von Severus´ Zunge an ihrem Kitzler spürte. Instinktiv stieß Hermione ihre Hüften nach oben, verlangte mehr von seiner Aufmerksamkeit, was er ihr gerne gewährte.

„Ich muss es hören Hermione", murmelte er und kostete ihre offensichtliche Lust. „Sag es!"

Schamesröte kroch über ihren Körper und ließ Hermione winden. „Ich – ich - ", zögerte sie, als ihr Traum an ihr vorbei zog.

Abgehackt keuchte sie, bog ihren Rücken durch, während Severus sich an ihr nährte. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihre sorgfältig aufgebaute Disziplin verschwand, als seine Finger in sie eintauchten und gleichzeitig seine Zunge sie verwöhnte.

Die Spannung zersplitterte, und sie übergab sich der ursprünglichen Kraft aus ihren Tiefen, die Severus hervorrief. Kein Laut entwich Hermione als sie kam, der Geruch nach Sex und dem Ton seines zufriedenen Ächzens, hielt sie über dem Abgrund.

„— liebe dich", schrie Hermione aus.

--

Ein Hauch von Schuldgefühlen durchströmten Severus während er die letzten Vibrationen ihres Körpers spürte. Er war aus einem hoch erotischen Traum aufgewacht, einem, in dem er Hermione auf einem Tisch festgebunden hatte. Er benutzte sie, um den lang geleugneten Schmerz zu mildern, der ihn seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts verspottet hatte.

Ihre Leidenschaft war mehr, als er je erhofft hatte. Aber ihm ihre Liebe zu erklären war grotesk. Liebe war unbequem, ein nicht greifbarer Aufwand, den die Leute viel zu hoch bewerteten. Liebe führte zu so vielen Dingen. Liebe verursachte Kriege, war Munition. Der innere, opportunistische Bastard in ihm würde ihre Liebe verschlingen, sie nach seinem Willen formen und haben, bis er sich an ihr gesättigt hatte. Ja, sicherlich würde sie ihn hassen, das tat jede Frau, die er gehabt hatte. Sie würde nicht anders sein. Er würde mit ihrer Zuneigung spielen und sie gehen lassen, sobald sie realisierte, dass ihn zu lieben fruchtlos war. Vorläufig würde er sie haben. Eine Herde galoppierender Hippogreife könnte ihn nicht davon abhalten.

In präzisen Bewegungen küsste sich Severus seinen Weg über ihren Körper nach oben, und positionierte sich an ihrem Eingang. Die Hitze, die lediglich die Spitze seines Gliedes umgab, brachte ihn fast aus der Fassung und drängte ihn in einem brutalen Stoß nach vorne. Ihr gedämpfter Schluchzer blieb nicht unbemerkt und er verharrte in ihr. Severus zischte, ihre Spalte war eng und sie fühlte sich offensichtlich ein wenig unbehaglich. Ihr angebliches sexuelles Können war eine Lüge.

„Bei Morganas Brüsten", fluchte er zähneknirschend und versuchte sich aus ihr zurück zu ziehen.

Tiefe, braune Augen öffneten sich und flehten ihn an. „Nicht aufhören", hauchte sie und schlang ein Bein um seinen Oberschenkel, um ihn weiter in ihre Tiefen zu drängen.

„Hermione", keuchte Severus an ihren Lippen, während er mit präzisen Bewegungen in sie stieß. Sein Instinkt schrieb ihm vor, sie hart zu vögeln und seine Erlösung zu suchen, aber das Bild von ihr, wie sie unter ihm lag, würde für immer in seiner Seele eingebrannt sein.

Am verführerischsten war ihr Haar, wie die wirren Locken zeitgleich mit jeder Bewegung seines Körpers hüpften. Die warmen braunen Augen waren halb geschlossen und ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen gefangen. Es war ein Ausdruck von Bedächtigkeit - eine, in der sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihm ins Nirvana zu folgen.

Severus unterbrach ihre intime Verbindung, rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Hermione auf sich. Sie war wie eine Stoffpuppe, völlig biegsam zu jeder seiner Launen. „Nimm mich", verlangte er mit schroffer Stimme.

Zitternd erhob sich Hermione und rieb ihre feuchten Locken an seinem Schamhaar. Erneut versuchte sie es, doch sie war nicht dazu in der Lage, ihre Körper zu verbinden. Ihr Ausdruck war eine frustrierte Verwirrung. Sie erschauderte, vergrub ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust und murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand.

„Was?", fragte er heiser, und schwelgte im Gefühl ihrer Haare auf seiner Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht wie", gestand sie nervös. „Ich habe nie…nie so etwas wie…wie das gemacht."

Lächelnd griff Severus in ihr Haar und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Mit einer Geduld, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß, nahm Severus eine ihrer Hände und streifte ihre Knöchel mit seinen Lippen. Er führte ihre Hand zu seinem steifen Glied und legte zärtlich ihre Finger um ihn.

„Es wäre am besten, wenn du mich führst", wies er sie sanft an. Ihren Puls konnte er unter seiner Hand fühlen. Er schloss seine Augen, spürte ihre Bewegungen und stöhnte, als sie ihre Vereinigung vollendeten.

Die wimmernden Geräusche die sie machte, brachten ihn fast über die Klippe. Hermione begann mit einem unsicheren Rhythmus, schaukelte vor und zurück. Ihre Tiefen umklammerten ihn wie ein köstlicher Schraubstock, verursachten so, dass sich etwas Unbekanntes und tief Greifendes in ihm rührte. Dies war jedoch schnell vergessen, als seine Geliebte ihr Tempo erhöhte.

Der ganze Grund seiner Existenz hatte bis zu diesem Moment geführt. Da er wenige Offenbarungen in seinem Leben gehabt hatte, veranlasste ihn diese zu verharren.

Er brauchte sie. Er musste den Anblick von ihr, wie sie über ihm war, in sein Denkarium legen. Ihr Haar fing das Sonnenlicht ein, als es durch das Fenster schien.

Er musste ihren Orgasmus um seinen Penis fühlen, so, wie er es um seine Finger gefühlt hatte. Nie würde er den Ausdruck des Glücks, das so eindeutig auf ihrem Gesicht lag, vergessen, als sie sich in seinen Besitz übergab.

Am wichtigsten war, er brauchte es, von ihr geliebt werden.

Hermione begann experimentell auf ihm zu schaukeln, ein Blick der Verwunderung lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

Körperliche Bedürfnisse übernahmen seine Gedanken, löschten die letzten Spuren seiner Zurückhaltung. Severus packte ihre Hüften und erhöhte das Tempo. Als sie seinen Rhythmus aufgenommen hatte, nahm er einer seiner Hände weg und schlüpfte zwischen ihre intime Verbindung, suchte nach der Perle zwischen ihren Falten. Wenige Momente vergingen, bevor er fühlte, wie seine Hexe den Gipfel der Lust erreichte. Mit erneuter Kraft packte Severus ihre Hüften und hielt sie über ihm fest, während er unbarmherzig in sie stieß, bis er sich in ihrer feuchten Hitze entlud. Severus konnte fühlen, wie ihn der feine Glanz von Schweiß bedeckte und er begann Pläne zu schmieden, sie in die Dusche zu tragen und an der Wand zu nehmen.

Er hatte sie gehabt, hatte sie gekostet und er wollte mehr. Gerade erst gesättigt, war er immer noch halb erigiert. Wenn sie sich weiterhin bewegte und versuchte es sich bequemer zu machen, würde er sie erneut nehmen. Es war fast so, als ob sie versuchen würde von ihm runterzuklettern, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

Severus streichelte ihren Rücken, während er ihrer abgehackten Atmung lauschte. Die Ruhepause vor dieser romantischen Kulisse hatte schließlich die Magie des alten Zauberers bearbeitet.

In seinen beschaulichen Gedanken verloren, verspannte sich Severus dennoch, als ein einzelnes Geräusch das Ende dieser Liebschaft ankündigte. Es war der Klang des Flohens im anderen Raum.

Albus kam sie endlich besuchen.

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Fürchtet jemand Konsequenzen?

Sodele...und weiter geht es...viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

**Fürchtet jemand Konsequenzen?**

Hermione spürte, wie Severus unter ihr verkrampfte und verstärkte ihre Bemühungen, von ihm runter zu klettern. Sie rollte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, und bereitete sich auf die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns vor – _ihrer_ Handlungen. Sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie die volle Verantwortung für diese Katastrophe übernehmen würde. Das Bett bewegte sich, und sie fürchtete, es würde beginnen.

„Zieh dir was über", sagte Snape, mit brüskem Tonfall. „Wir haben Besuch."

„Was?", fragte Hermione, während Snape zum Schrank ging, eine Hose und ein Shirt herauszog und überstreifte.

„Dumbledore ist da", antwortete er. „Ich rate dir, dich anzuziehen."

Hermione nickte und folgte ihm mit den Augen, als er den Raum verließ. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und sie konnte eine gedämpfte Unterhaltung hören.

Dumbledore!

Eine Mischung aus Furcht und Aufregung strömten durch ihre bereits von Adrenalin durchtränkten Venen. Vielleicht würde sie Snape mit dem Obliviate belegen, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab wieder hatte. Sie waren so nah dran, dem Ende dieses Albtraums so nah! Wenn sie nur ein wenig länger hätte widerstehen können. Wenn sie nur nicht so schwach gewesen wäre.

Hermione sprang aus dem Bett und suchte nach ihrem Höschen und dem Nachthemd. Diese waren mit dem restlichen Bettzeug verworren. Schnell zog sie diese an und dankte Gott, dass ihr Nachthemd lang genug war, um ihren übrig gebliebenen Stolz zu bedecken.

„Es ist verdammt noch mal Zeit!", hörte sie Severus´ beißendes Fluchen.

Hermione ging zur Tür, da sie eine gedämpfte Antwort hörte und sah sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Haare waren wild, ihre Lippen geschwollen und sie hatte einige Liebesbisse auf ihrem Nacken. Sie sah lasziv aus und…geliebt?

Den verwirrenden Gedanken schüttelte sie aus dem Kopf. Ihre leidenschaftliche Aussage wiederholte sich in ihrem Kopf und ließ Hermione zusammenzucken. Sie gab Snape die Munition, mit der er ihr Leben zur Hölle machen würde. Eine Woge der Wut legte sich über ihre Beschämung.

Dumbledore, der große Manipulator, war im Nebenzimmer. Er war ein Zauberer, den sie immer respektiert hatte. Doch dieser Respekt war nicht mehr vorhanden. Hatte er bekommen, was er wollte? War Severus´ Vermutung über den Willen des Schulleiters, ihn „glücklich" zu sehen, richtig?

Wenn es so ist, was war mit ihren Gefühlen? Hatte Dumbledore jemals inne gehalten, um über ihr Glück nachzudenken? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wut verwandelte sich in Enttäuschung. Wie konnte sie Dumbledore gegenübertreten und vorgeben, Snape und sie seien ein Paar?

Das ist es, oder? Severus und sie waren jetzt ein Paar und sie konnte niemanden außer sich selbst die Schuld dafür geben. Eigentlich war das nicht wahr. Dies konnte sie jemandem vorwerfen. Albus Dumbledore war 100ig schuld an diesem ganzen Fiasko.

Auf dem Tisch erschien Essen, was sie sofort ablenkte. Ihr Magen knurrte, doch nichts auf dem Tisch sah auch nur annähernd appetitlich aus. Eigentlich sah alles so aus, als würde es nach Pappe schmecken. Doch Hermione setzte sich an den Tisch und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Der unverkennbare Klang des Flohens drang durch die geschlossene Tür und Hermione begann an ihrer Unterlippe kauen.

„Er ist jetzt gegangen." Severus Stimme erschreckte sie.

„Gegangen", fragte Hermione, als sie ihn anfunkelte. „Wie konnte er uns hier lassen?" Was hast du gesagt? Wo - "

„Ja, er ist weg", schnappte Severus. „Er hat uns nicht hier gelassen und ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt."

Hermione sprang auf und wanderte auf und ab.

--

Er sah Hermione an, während sie besorgt auf und ab ging.

Zum verfluchten Abgrund der Hölle sei Albus Dumbledore verdammt! Dieser Mann hatte das schlechteste Timing überhaupt. Dieser alte Wichtigtuer hatte seine Pläne zerschlagen, Hermione besinnungslos zu vögeln. Aber was ihn am meisten ärgerte war, der Blick im Gesicht von Albus, sobald der Schulleiter ihn sah. Sicher, die einzige Weise um dieses verdammte Funkeln in seinen Augen zu vertreiben, war ihm sie auszureißen.

Hermione blieb vor Severus stehen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, was ihr Nachthemd höher schob und die cremige Haut ihrer Oberschenkel entblößte. „Du hast ihm die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte sie in schrillem Tonfall.

„Wie du weißt, wollte unser lieber Schulleiter die Wahrheit hören", antwortete er und goss sich etwas Kaffee in die Tasse. Er hob diese an seine Lippen und grinste, als seine Geliebte wieder auf und ab ging.

„Was für eine Erleichterung", höhnte sie. „Wir werden hier nie herauskommen."

„Natürlich musste ich ihm nicht alles sagen", antwortete er. „Er ist ein perfekter Legilimentiker."

Sie erbleichte und setzte sich aufs dem Bett.

„Du musst nicht besorgt sein Hermione." Ihr Name rollte wie eine Liebkosung von seiner Zunge. „Er sah nichts, was ich nicht wollte."

Sie war starr, so, als ob die leichteste Brise sie umhauen könnte. So gerne er auch die Flohverbindung im anderen Raum geschlossen hätte, um sie hier zu behalten, er konnte es nicht. Dieser Morgen hatte ihre Unbeständigkeit, was sie beide betraf, bewiesen.

Innerlich schnaubte Severus. Ihr kompletter Aufenthalt hatte die launenhafte Natur ihrer Beziehung demonstriert.

Beziehung? Dachte er wirklich darüber nach, dies in die reale Welt mitzunehmen? Jetzt da er sie gehabt hatte, wusste er, dass er sie brauchte. Die Konsequenzen dieser mit ihr verbrachten Zeit, würde die Ruhe seiner Existenz erschüttern. Dumbledore hatte beide belästigt, ihre Umstände und die…ihre Gefühle manipuliert.

Langsam wurde er weich in der Birne. Seit wann interessierten ihn ihre Gefühle? Ihre Zuneigung war unangebracht und er wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Plötzlich war der Kurs seiner Handlung nie klarer gewesen.

„Es steht Flohpulver neben dem Kamin, was in das Büro des Schulleiters führt, bereit", erklärte Severus schlicht, seine Stimme ruhig und gefühllos. „Doch bevor wir gehen, gibt es einiges, worüber wir sprechen müssen."

Aus ihrem katatonischen Träumereien aufwachend, sah sich Hermione im Zimmer um. „Soweit es mich betrifft, brauchen wir nicht zu besprechen, was hier passiert ist."

Ihre Worte nagten an seinem Stolz.

„Wir haben das getan, was Dumbledore", sie sagte den Namen des Schulleiters so, als ob dieser einen bitteren Nachgeschmack im Mund hinterlassen würde, „von uns wollte. Wir haben gelernt einander zu tolerieren. Du bleibst der Bibliothek fern und ich werde mich nicht in die Kerker verirren. Dies sollte unseren Kontakt und die Versuchungen einander zu verhexen minimieren."

„Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, ist das ziemlich kindisch", lachte Hermione und war an der Grenze zur Hysterie. „Du bist ein Zauberer und ich eine Hexe, beide sind wir erwachsen. Sicherlich haben wir genug Selbstbeherrschung um fähig zu sein, einander zu tolerieren. Vielleicht könnten wir sogar Bekannte sein."

Ihre Worte zerschmetterten irgendwelche Hoffnungen, die er für ein dauerhaftes Stelldichein gehabt haben könnte. Sein Stolz würde ihm nicht erlauben, solch eine Absurdität vorzuschlagen. Außerdem würde es die Dinge nur verkomplizieren. „Wie du möchtest."

Hermione entspannte sich sichtbar.

„Wie auch immer", Severus pausierte für die Wirkung, „das leugnet nicht die Tatsache, dass vielleicht Folgen wegen unserem…Mangel an Urteilsvermögen heute Morgen auftreten könnten."

Er glaubte nicht, das Hermione noch blasser werde konnte, als sie es schon war. Ein Glück saß sie bereits. Sie schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte. Ihre Worte waren unklar und alles andere als schmeichelhaft. „Ich habe Tränke, die irgendwelche unvorhergesehenen…Komplikationen verhindern."

Hermione stand auf und funkelte ihn an, ihre Augen feurig und wütend. „Ich werde es nicht nehmen."

„Sei nicht töricht, Weib", zischte Severus und wollte sie weiter mit dieser Sache konfrontieren. „Ich habe den größten Teil meines Lebens damit verbracht, Schwachköpfe zu unterrichten. Ich verspüre nicht den Drang, einen zu zeugen."

„Darüber hättest du nachdenken sollen, bevor du mich angefasst hast", erwiderte sie hitzig.

In der unterschwelligen Herausforderung schwelgend, ging Severus auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. „Es schien nicht, dass du etwas gegen meine Berührungen hattest. Eigentlich hattest du danach gefleht. Du hast mir sogar deine Liebe gestanden."

Mit wenig Erfolg, drückte sie gegen seine Brust. „Es war in der Hitze des Moments und ich war immer noch im Halbschlaf."

Severus rieb seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch. „Jetzt bist du wach", knurrte er an ihrer Halsschlagader. Langsam zog Severus ihr Hemd nach oben, manövrierte seine Hand vorbei am Saum ihres Schlüpfers und ließ seine Finger zwischen ihren glitschigen unteren Lippen gleiten. „Und wieder bereit für mich."

Hermione wimmerte, und Severus zuckte zusammen, als sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm vergruben.

„Du bist wie eine Droge", zischte er und hinterließ einige Spuren an ihrem Nacken. „So Suchterzeugend." Seinen benetzten Finger drückte er gegen ihre Klitoris, und grinste, weil sie sich bemühte, die Ekstase zu erreichen, die nur er ihr geben konnte. Severus hob sie hoch und trug sie aus dem Zimmer, durch das Wohnzimmer, und ins Badezimmer.

Er setzte sie auf das Waschbecken und griff über ihre Schulter. Ruckartig öffnete er die Vitrine, holte eine dunkelblaue Flasche hervor, öffnete diese und hielt es an ihre Lippen. Der empfängnisverhütende Trank würde wenig Nutzen für ihre vorherigen Aktivitäten haben, aber er wollte kein weiteres Risiko eingehen. Er musste sie haben.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und stieß mit einer erneuerten Kraft gegen seine Schultern. „Stopp", flehte sie sanft.

Er hatte nicht vor aufzuhören und streifte ihre Unterwäsche über ihre Hüften. Ihre Hand schloss sich über seine, die die Flasche hielt, und sie kippten den Inhalt in ihren Mund.

--

Sie schluckte die süße Flüssigkeit zusammen mit dem Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Gegen ihn war sie machtlos.

Es gab ein lautes platschendes Geräusch hinter Severus und lenkte sie einen Augenblick ab. Hermione spähte über seine Schulter und sah, dass sich die Dusche in einen Whirlpool verwandelt hatte.

Ihr Geliebter sah die Einladung im Spiegel. „Perfekt", seufzte er an ihren Lippen und zog sie weg. Ihre Hand haltend, führte Severus sie in die Wanne und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass beide noch Kleidung trugen.

Hermione griff nach dem Saum ihres Hemdes, während sie hinein kletterte, aber er hielt ihre Handgelenke zusammen und fuhr damit fort, sie ins warme Wasser zu locken.

„Nicht, ich möchte das machen." Seine Stimme war rau und tief, offenbarte seine offensichtlichen Bedürfnisse. Seine dunklen Augen starrten in ihre. „Zieh mich aus."

Weitere Anweisungen brauchte sie nicht und zog den Saum seines Shirts langsam über seinen Kopf und küsste sich entlang der Linien seines Körpers. Als sie einen seiner Nippel mit der Zunge umkreiste, erschauderte der gefürchtete Zaubertrankmeister in ihrem Armen. Wenn der feste Griff in ihrem Haar ein Hinweis sein sollte, sollte sie seiner Führung besser folgen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass solch eine intensive Leidenschaft unter seinem kalten Äußeren lauerte?

Er stand immer noch, so als ob er Angst hätte, sich zu bewegen. Immer noch die Anweisung befolgend, ließ Hermione ihre Finger unter dem Saum seiner Shorts gleiten und zerrte sie nach unten, befreite so seine Erektion. Neugierde übermannte sie, und sie knabberte sich ihren Weg über den schmalen Haaransatz zu seinem Bauchnabel, und leckte kurz mit ihrer Zunge darüber.

Severus verharrte vollkommen regungslos. Atmete er noch? Plötzlich verwandelte sich der dringende Druck in ihren Haar in ein zartes Drängen ihres Kopfs. Das Gefühl von Verlegenheit ließ ihre Wangen erröten und Hermione küsste seine Hüfte.

Fellatio war keine Fähigkeit, die sie mit Ron erworben hatte. Einmal hatte sie es versucht doch der rothaarige Zauberer wollte sich nicht selber schmecken, als sie sich danach küssten. Ihre Unerfahrenheit zerrte an ihren Nerven.

Schnell war ihre Nervosität vergessen und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Severus seinen „Freund" umfasste und streichelte. Seine Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf war sanft, als er sich selbst zu ihren Lippen führte. Es gab kein Zögern ihrerseits, als sie den Tropfen leckte, der sich auf der Spitze seines Geschlechtes gebildet hatte.

Seine Reaktion regte sie an. Mit einer Hand umschloss sie ihn, während die andere ihn streichelte. Hermione nahm ihn in den Mund und machte langsame, quälende Bewegungen. Seine Länge und Umfang waren einschüchternd, so wie er, doch sie konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er wimmerte.

_Ja! Sie hatte Severus Snape zum Wimmern gebracht!_

Anstatt ihren Kopf zu drücken, zog er jetzt an ihrem Haar. „Genug", stöhnte er, setzte sich ins Wasser und kickte seine Shorts weg.

Hermione sah, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, dass sie auf der Wasseroberfläche schwammen. Severus Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete tief und gleichmäßig ein. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ sie stoppen und gerade als sie sich in das Wasser niederließ, bewegte er sich.

Er war einer Schlange bemerkenswert ähnlich, entfernte schnell ihren Schlüpfer und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie konnte spüren, wie er seine Länge an ihrem Hinter rieb. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre, und forderten sie auf, sich zu öffnen. Als der Kuss endete, waren beide atemlos.

„Und jetzt nimm mich", forderte er, hob ihre Hüfte an und ließ sich an ihrem Eingang nieder.

Konzentriert biss Hermione sich auf ihre Unterlippe, schloss ihre Augen und hielt ihre enge Öffnung über sein vorbereitetes Geschlecht.

„Öffne deine Augen", stöhnte Severus. „Sieh mich an."

Sie keuchte, als er sie ausfüllte und er stoppte ihre Bewegungen über ihm. Ihr T-Shirt schmiegte sich an ihre Brüste und sanft knabberte er durch das Material an ihren Nippeln.

„Sag die Worte." Er kontrollierte ihre intime Verbindung, weder gab, noch nahm er das, was sie wollte.

„Nein", keuchte Hermione und versuchte sich zu bewegen. „Es ist nicht wahr."

„Dann lüg mich an." Eine Hand fand den Weg zwischen ihre Verbindung und er begann an ihrer Klitoris zu zupfen.

„Nein", schnurrte sie, beugte sich nach vorne und biss in seine Schulter, unfähig die Fülle von ihm in ihr zu ertragen und sich nicht zu bewegen.

Mit einem gemurmelten Fluchen ließ er ihre Hüften los. „Unverschämt_". _

Triumphierend grinste Hermione und begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ihr feiner Rhythmus wurde unterbrochen, als Severus nach ihrem T-Shirt griff und daran zerrte. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit schälte es Hermione von ihrem Körper. Sie hatte wenig Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln, als ihr Geliebter an einer ihrer Brüste saugte.

Keuchend bog sie den Rücken durch. Das Wasser blubberte um sie herum, war ein stilles Testament ihrer Leidenschaft zueinander. Frustriert quiekte sie auf, als er seine Hände weg zog.

Severus´ Hand schloss sich um ihre und presste sie zwischen ihre Körper. „Berühr dich selbst", forderte er und stieß ruckartig in sie. Seine Finger manipulierten ihre und als sie ihren eigenen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, schrie Hermione auf.

--

Hermione verlor das Zeitgefühl und wachte verwirrt auf. Sie war wund, und hatte Muskel benutzt, die sie seid, nun, noch nie gebraucht hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie starrte in das vom Mondlicht erhellte Zimmer.

Severus war ein unersättlicher Liebhaber. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie sich geliebt hatten…Sex hatten. Sex, es war nur Sex, keine Liebe.

„Ich liebe Severus Snape nicht", wiederholte sie, als ob es genügend Male zu sagen, den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Magengrube erleichtern würde.

Jedes Mal, wenn er über ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts sprechen wollte, hatte Hermione ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. So konnte sie keinen anderen als sich selbst für ihre schmerzenden Muskeln beschuldigen. Er lehrte sie Dinge, die sie sich nie hatte vorstellen können und dafür wäre sie ihm für immer dankbar.

Langsam zog sich Hermione aus dem Gewirr von Gliedern und seinen Besitzergreifenden Händen, setzte sich auf und glitt zum Rand des Betts. Der Druck ihrer Blase war zu viel.

„Und wo gedenkst du hinzugehen?", schnurrte Severus Stimme besitzgierig.

„Die Toilette", antwortete sie und versuchte ihre Stimme neutral zu halten.

Mit ihrer Antwort sichtlich zufrieden, schloss Severus seine Augen.

Hermione beobachtete ihn und ging zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete es, schnappte sich eine Unterhose und ein Nachthemd.

„Kleidung?"

Erschreckt drehte sie sich um, lächelte und versuchte ihn in der Dunkelheit zu halten. „Du bist noch im Bett, doch außerhalb ist es ziemlich kalt." _Das ist es Hermione. Müßiges Geplauder. __Den Ball flach halten._

Sie zog die Unterhose und das Nachthemd an und ging zum Bett. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Severus griff in ihr Haar und zog sie zu einem echten Kuss heran. Sie fühlte den vertrauten Zug der Lust, das sich in ihrem Bauch bildete, und so hielt sie den Kuss keusch und zog sich schnell zurück. „Ich muss wirklich gehen."

„Nun gut", knurrte ihr ungeduldiger Liebhaber.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem leisen Klick, und versuchte ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Es gab so viel zu tun, sie musste schnell handeln. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich eine handvoll Flohpulver schnappte. Die Flamme erstarb und Hermione trat in den Kamin. „Hogwarts. Das Büro des Schulleiters", sagte sie deutlich und warf das Pulver zu ihren Füßen.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	11. Die Realität ist ätzend!

_Da das Hochladen hier wieder funktioniert, gibt es auch schon das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Die Realität ist ätzend!**

Die kalte Luft in Hogwarts begrüßte Hermione, als sie in das Büro des Schulleiters flohte. Das Licht war gedämpft, so als ob sie für die Ankunft einer Person bereitgestellt wurden. Sie schlang die Arme um sich, um die Kälte in Grenzen zu halten.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass Sie kommen."

Hermione drehte sich zu der Stimme um und spähte zu den schlecht beleuchteten Gemälden.

„Ihr Zauberstab ist auf dem Tisch", sagte eine matronenhafte Stimme angeschlagen. „Sie zaubern sich lieber etwas Wärmeres herbei, sonst holen Sie sich eine Erkältung."

In einem der Portraits konnte Hermione eine Bewegung sehen und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig.

„Der Direktor ist zu Bett gegangen", erklärte die Hexe im Bild seufzend, als sie zur Szene in ihrem Portrait ging, Schriftrollen auf einem Schreibtisch wegräumte, der dem Schreibtisch des gegenwärtigen Schulleiters ähnlich war.

Während Hermione sich ihrer Informantin näherte, erkannte sie die Direktorin Dilys Derwent.

„Ehrlich Miss Granger", schelte die Direktorin, „Sie und Professor Snape haben sich wirklich Zeit gelassen. Wo ist der Professor?"

Hermione entfernte sich vom Bild, ging hinüber zum Tisch und schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab.

„Es war ziemlich unhöflich den Direktor warten zu lassen", meckerte Dilys, „obwohl er ziemlich amüsiert darüber war, Ihre Liebschaft entdeckt zu haben." Ihre Stimme wandelte sich zu einem Kichern.

Schnell verwandelte Hermione ihr Nachthemd in eine Robe und Slippers. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Angst und Wut verschmolzen – Angst, Severus würde sie einholen, bevor sie ihren Verstand wieder hatte und Wut über Dumbledores Taten.

„Hör auf Miss Granger zu nerven Dilys", unterbrach die schroffe Stimme von Phineas Black, „mach dich nützlich, denn jemand muss Dumbledore wecken."

Panisch zuckte Hermione zusammen. „Nein", flehte sie sanft. „Ich…ich werde ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Sie ging um den Schreibtisch, setzte sich hin und schnappte sich Pergament und Feder. „Ich werde einfach eine Nachricht kritzeln und der Direktor und ich können morgen miteinander sprechen."

Dilys warf Phineas einen verletzen Blick zu und setzte sich in ihren Stuhl.

„Wo ist Professor Snape?" Die Neugierde in Blacks Stimme war unverkennbar.

Wütend kritzelte Hermione weiter, schaute nervös zum Kamin, und betete, genügend Zeit zu haben, um zu tun, was getan werden musste. „Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn zu wecken", log sie. „Ich war so froh darüber zurück zu kommen und konnte nicht warten. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

Sie konnte Phineas Blick in ihrem Rücken spüren. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zu den Ohren und ihr Mund war trocken, doch sie schrieb weiter.

Empört schnaubte Phineas. „Während meiner Amtszeit in Hogwarts hätte ich jeden Mitarbeiter, der in einer missliche Lage wie Ihre gewesen wäre, gekündigt."

„Und deshalb waren Sie der am wenigsten beliebte Schulleiter in der ganzen Geschichte Hogwarts", erwiderte Dilys und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Halb hinhörend, setzte Hermione fort, ihren Brief zu schreiben. Die letzten Wochen fielen von ihren Schultern, einige der Wörter waren giftig, während die anderen ihr zerschmettertes Vertrauen und Enttäuschung darstellten. Die Beschämung über ihr Benehmen ließ sich über das Leichentuch der Taubheit nieder, welches sie umarmt hatte.

Sie legte ihre Feder nieder und sah sich ihren Brief genau an, faltete ihn zusammen und stand auf. Hermione beachtete die sich zankenden Gemälde nicht, als sie aus dem Raum ging.

--

Der erschöpfende Schlaf lockerte langsam seinen Griff. Die Sonne schien wieder durch dieses verfluchte Fenster, verspottete seine Versuche zurück in die Dunkelheit zu gleiten. Letztendlich gab Severus auf und schob die Decke hinunter zum Bettende. Auf den Laken und auf sich selbst haftete noch Hermiones Duft, verursachte eine augenblickliche Reaktion, die er akzeptiert und ersehnt hatte.

Sein kaum waches Gedächtnis ließ eine Erinnerung vor ihm aufblitzen. Sie war zur Toilette gegangen. _Wie lange, verdammt noch mal, war das her?_ Er stieg aus dem Bett, zog seine Shorts an und ging durch das Wohnzimmer und sah, dass die Badezimmertür offen stand.

„Hermione?"", rief Severus, wohl wissend, das er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Seine Geliebte war getürmt.

„Verfluchte Hölle", schimpfte er und fühlte ein scharfes Verlustgefühl. Er hatte mit seiner Überwachung aufgehört, und sie war geflüchtet. Ja, er hatte vor, heute Morgen wieder in die reale Welt zurückzukehren, doch dies hatte er sich mit Hermione an seiner Seite vorgestellt. Er hatte geplant, die junge Hexe aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen für…was?

Sie zu vögeln, bis er genug hatte? Würde er je genug haben?

Seine Überlegungen wurden von grünen Flammen, die im Kamin aufblitzten, unterbrochen, und offenbarten einen fast reumütig aussehenden Albus.

„Ich nehme an, du und Hermione hattet einen Streit", sagte der alte Zauberer, trat ein und starrte Severus an.

„Versuch es nicht einmal alter Mann", knurrte Severus, als er ein forsches Eindringen in seine Gedanken spürte. Plötzlich schien seine Zeit hier mit Hermione, wertvoll und persönlich.

„Sie ist gegangen", sagte Albus ehrlich.

Snape stürmte auf den Zauberer zu, der seine Rettung, während seiner Flucht vom Dunklen Lord gewesen war. „Was meinst du damit, sie ist gegangen?"

Die Hand des Schulleiters zitterte, während er dem gereizten Zaubertrankmeister die Schriftrolle gab.

Severus rollte das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen, blinzelte, als er Hermiones kleine Schrift erkannte.

_Für: Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore_

_Von: Miss Hermione Granger_

_Sehr geehrter Direktor,_

_ich informiere Sie hiermit, dass ich meine Stelle mit sofortiger Wirkung kündige. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der meine Sachen abholen wird. Bitte leiten Sie jeglichen Schriftverkehr in die Drei Besen. Ich werde dort bleiben, bis andere Vorbereitungen getroffen werden _

_können._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Hermione Granger_

Severus fluchte, während er den Brief in der Hand zerknüllte. „Du bist schuld", knurrte er bedrohlich und ging zum Kamin.

„Ich habe Minerva zu ihr geschickt", sagte Albus. „Sie wird sie zurückholen."

Severus nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver. „Hast du dich nicht genug eingemischt?", grollte er und trat in den Kamin.

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf Severus. Seine Shorts wurden in angemessene Kleidung verwandelt, damit er durch Hogwarts stürmen konnte. „Hogwarts. Das Büro des Schulleiters." Snape warf das Pulver zu seinen Füßen und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Hexe.

--

„Sie müssen verstehen, Albus Absichten waren kindlich, aber gut", sprach Minerva, ihr irischer Akzent voller Emotionen.

In einem Zimmer in den Drei Besen sitzend, starrte Hermione aus dem Fenster auf die Strasse hinaus. Sie war wütend, doch sie versuchte ihre Stimme neutral zu halten als sie antwortete: „Nun weiß ich, wie Harry sich all die Jahre gefühlt hat - manipuliert zu werden. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich frage mich, ob ich wegen diesem Plan nach Hogwarts geholt wurde oder ob es nur dummes Glück war."

„Er fühlt sich für Severus verantwortlich. Ich bin mir sicher, Albus´ Absichten waren die ganze Zeit ehrenhaft", verteidigte Minerva.

„Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht", erwiderte Hermione. „Der Direktor entführte Severus und mich gegen unseren Willen. Wir…wir…"

Die ältere Hexe ging zu ihr und berührte leichte ihre Schulter. „Sagen Sie es mir, Liebes." Ihre Stimme war ein angespanntes Wispern. „Hat Severus Sie schlecht behandelt?"

_Anders, als sein übliches ätzendes Selbst oder anders, als das Spielen mit meinen Gefühlen?_ „Nein."

„Ich weiß, Severus kann manchmal ein wenig schroff sein, aber er ist ein guter Mann", seufzte Minerva ausatmend.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, wie nobel oder ehrenwert der Schulleiter ist", spie sie. „Oder Severus Snape. Beide sind Meister im manipulieren."

Minerva räusperte sich, als sich Stille ausbreitete.

„Meister im manipulieren", wiederholte Hermione die Worte, als ob sie sich versichern musste, dass ihre Wut berechtigt war.

„Also werden Sie die Beine in die Hand nehmen und weg rennen. Ist es das?", forderte Minerva heraus.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür war die einzige Antwort, die die Verwandlungslehrerin erhielt.

„Herein", schnappte Minerva.

Die Tür öffnete sich und enthüllte eine imposante Gestalt – Severus Snape.

Hermione spürte wie ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick einen Hüpfer machte, kratzte ihre Entschlossenheit zusammen und bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor.

„Minerva", nickte Snape ihr bestätigend zu.

„Severus", antwortete das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor.

„Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermione vorsichtig, „würden Sie bitte gehen? Professor Snape und ich haben einiges zu besprechen."

--

Ihre Haltung war alles andere als warm und einladend, und Severus´ bereits ätzende Laune hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, widerstand er dem Drang in ihren Kopf einzudringen – um das Geständnis, was sie vorletzte Nacht beichtete, zu erzwingen.

„Ich war in meinen Räumen, um mich angemessen zu kleiden", erklärte der Zaubertrankmeister, durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich hinter seine Geliebte. Er reichte über ihre Schulter und hielt eine zerknitterte Nachricht vor ihr. „Was soll dieser Brief bedeuten?"

Ein leises Klicken signalisierte Minervas Abgang, und jeder Anstand, den er sich geschworen hatte, ging mit ihr. Severus wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte – ihre Kündigung oder der Brief, den sie ihm schrieb.

Es kratzte an seinem Ego zu denken, sie würde ihre geliebte Bibliothek verlassen, um sich seinem Einfluss zu entziehen. Doch der zweite Brief erinnerte ihn an etwas, was er fast vergessen hätte – die Möglichkeit, dass die Frau vor ihm, sein Kind in sich tragen könnte.

„Ich dachte, ich habe meine Absichten klar gemacht", antwortete Hermione. „Ich würde es dich wissen lassen, wenn da irgendwelchen „Konsequenzen" wären. Und wenn, dann brauchst du dich nicht um irgendwelche Verpflichtungen zu sorgen."

Ihre Worte waren klar und prägnant, als sie versuchte ihn aus ihrem Leben zu drängen. Er brauchte eine neue Strategie, er brauchte Zeit. Er musste sich davon abhalten, daran zu denken, wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, in ihr zu sein.

Severus schüttelte die Woge der Lust aus seinem Kopf und versuchte sich auf die Aufgabe, Hermione zurück nach Hogwarts zu locken, zu konzentrieren. Dort würde sie machtlos gegen seinen Einfluss sein. „Hermione." Er erkannte sogar nicht, dass seine Stimme voller Lust war. „Komm zurück nach Hogwarts."

Leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf, so, als ob sie ihn erst jetzt hören würde.

Sie hörte zu. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihren Gryffindor Verstand zu fordern.

„Du musst deine Position nicht aufgeben", begann er langsam, so als ob er einem verwundeten Tier die Wunden behandeln würde. „Ich versichere dir, sobald ein passender Ersatz gefunden wurde, werde ich die Schule verlassen."

„Schmeichle dir nicht selbst", krächzte sie und entfernte sich von ihm.

Severus ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie mit einem einzigen Wort, sich ihm zu entziehen, zurück. „Bitte."

Hermione schaute auf ihre Hand, die in seiner war und er lächelte. „Nach allem was geschehen ist…", er ließ seine Stimme versagen.

Misstrauische zimtfarbene Augen starrten in seine und er fuhr fort. „Ich weiß, ich bin der Letzte, dem du traust – "

„Nein", antwortete Hermione beleidigt. „Professor Dumbledore ist der Letzte, dem ich trauen würde."

Severus platzierte ihre Hand in seiner Armbeuge und manövrierte sie in Richtung Bett. Als sie ihr Ziel sah, versteifte sich Hermione und versuchte weg zu gehen, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Stopp." Ihre Stimme war ein flehendes Wispern, doch ihre physische Reaktion verriet ihren Protest.

Oh ja, er wollte ihr die Kleidung vom Körper zaubern und mit ihr schlafen. Doch jetzt brauchte er mehr als nur ihren Körper. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn stoppen.

„Wir müssen reden", murmelte Severus, ließ ihre Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Hermione schnaubte. „Über was?"

„Über die Wochen, in denen wir uns nieder gemacht haben?", beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage und entfernte sich so weit wie möglich von ihm. „Über die Wochen - "

„Sicher ist dir bewusst, auch ich bin ein Opfer von Dumbledores Willen, genau wie du." Severus kratzte an der großmütigen Gryffindoreigenschaft. Er bemühte sich entmutigt auszusehen, während er auf dem Bett saß und auf den Boden starrte.

„Ich bereue nichts", sagte er sanft.

„Was für eine Erleichterung", schnappte sie haltlos. „Ich würde es hassen zu glauben, du würdest es bereuen mich gevögelt zu haben."

Severus beobachtete sie, seine Hand zuckte um seinen Zauberstab zusammen, damit er in ihren Kopf eindringen konnte, um ihr die Wahrheit zu entlocken, welches ihn ins Wanken gebracht hatte. „Sarkasmus steht dir nicht Hermione."

--

Seine Stimme war sanft, was sie nur noch wütender machte. Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war, er oder Dumbledore. Sie war es leid, manipuliert zu werden. „Nun, ich habe vom Besten gelernt." Leicht hob sie ihre Augenbraue, den Meister des Sarkasmus´ anerkennend.

Er verbeugte sich und grinste. „Touché."

Seine Arroganz steigerte ihre Frustration. Stampfend ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese und tippte mit dem Fuß. „Ich denke du solltest gehen."

Severus stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Das ist noch lange nicht vorbei Hermione", schnurrte er, schnappte sich ihre Hand und küsste sie.

Bevor sie antworten konnte, war er gegangen, seine dunkle Robe wehte wellenartig hinter ihm her und hinterließ pure Verwirrung.

--

„Sie ist so entschlossen, Albus", berichtete Minerva, ein Blick der Missbilligung, der ihre normalerweise geschulten Gesichtszüge verhärtete, zeigten sich.

Konzentriert hörte Albus zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Nicht-Gesagte. Es gab sehr wenige Male in seinem langen Leben, dass er eine seiner Entscheidungen wirklich bezweifelt hatte.

„Die erste Antwort ist normalerweise die Richtige. Frage dich nie ein zweites Mal", die Worte von Direktor Dippets Philosophie wiederholten sich in Albus´ Kopf. Er sah zu Armandos Portrait und wunderte sich, ob ihm der ehemalige Schulleiter einen Streich spielte.

„Ich kann nur vermuten, was zwischen Severus und Hermione passiert ist", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollten Albus."

Dumbledore hob die Schneekugel hoch und starrte hinein, als ob darin die Antwort einer lebenslangen Frage herum schwirren würde.

Minerva schnappte sich das Souvenir aus der Hand ihres alten Freunds. „Ich fühle mich mit schuldig."

„Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für die Folgen", sagte Albus.

„Das solltest du lästiger, alter Narr", schnappte seine Freundin. „Severus ist schwer zu verstehen. Was hat dich glauben lassen, ihre Vergangenheit könnte mit einem romantischen Gefängnis wie diesem überwunden werden?" Sie hielt die Schneekugel und schüttelte es vor seiner Nase.

„Ja", eine höhnische, gedehnte Stimme erklang vor dem Büro. „Was für einen Größenwahn hast du angezettelt, alter Mann?"

„Severus!" Minerva keuchte erschrocken auf.

Albus stand da und machte sich auf die Konfrontation gefasst. Diese würde immerhin die einfachere davon werden. „Es ist in Ordnung Minerva. Severus hat jedes Recht ärgerlich zu sein."

„Ärgerlich?" Severus kochte vor Wut. „Ärgerlich?"

Minerva wich zurück.

Die Reaktion des Zaubertrankmeisters wegen der Situation verwirrte Albus. Der arme Junge bemerkte nicht, wie verliebt er in Hermione war. Sollte er fortfahren sich einzumischen und das offensichtliche zeigen, oder sollte er sich zurückziehen und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen?

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", sagte die in Karo gekleidete Hexe, ihre Stimme voll mit verdächtigem Wissen. „Du heckst wieder etwas aus. Ich kann das verdammte Glänzen in deinen Augen sehen. Ich rate dir aufzuhören."

Unschuldig drein schauend, gab er vor, etwas im Auge gehabt zu haben. Albus hustete. „Da irrst du dich Minerva. Es war nur etwas Staub. Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt und würde es nicht wagen, mich nochmals einzumischen."

Severus schnaubte. „Du hast mich verdammt gut auf den Arm genommen", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister. „Ich kann nicht vernünftig um sie werben, wenn sie sich in Hogsmead versteckt. Hol sie zurück und ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern."

Minerva keuchte.

Mehrere Gemälde kicherten, während andere jubelten. Albus hingegen betete, dass sein Bart das wissende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verbergen würde. „Und was schlägst du vor?"

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah zu, wie das Oberhaupt von Slytherin vor dem Wahnsinn der Liebe kapitulierte.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Mit seiner Hand strich er sich frustriert durchs Haar. „Ach und noch was, du solltest dich nach einem neuen Zaubertrankprofessor umsehen. Ich werde solange bleiben, bis eine geeignete Nachfolge gefunden wurde."

„Natürlich", antwortete Albus schnell, unwillig, den Zauberer weiter zu verwirren.

Severus nickte knapp und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Minerva", grüßte er die gaffende Hexe in der anderen Ecke des Raumes und stürmte hinaus.

Es gab ein leises Murmeln zwischen den Gemälden, als sie miteinander sprachen, sicherlich, um sich bereit zu machen, zu ihren anderen Rahmen zu gehen und den Tratsch zu verbreiten.

„Gut gemacht!", lobte Dilys Derwent.

„Ich fasse nicht, dass du das gemacht hast", sagte Minerva, ihr Gesicht voller Überraschungen.

Aus der Schale auf seinem Tisch nahm Albus einen Zitronenbrausebonbon und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. „Gratuliere mir noch nicht Dilys. Der schwierige Teil liegt noch vor mir."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	12. Wahrheit oder Konsequenzen!

**Wahrheit oder Konsequenzen?**

Hermione erstarrte, als sie auf das Pergament sah. Ihr Geld reichte nur noch für einige Nächte. Sie konnte wirklich nirgendwo hingehen – nirgendwo, wo sie hingehen wollte. Ihre Karriere ging den Bach hinunter. Es gab keinen Weg, wie sie an eine gute Empfehlung für zukünftige Arbeitgeber rankommen würde.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür kündigte weiteren Besuch an. Hermione musste nicht fragen wer da war, sie erwartete Dumbledore bereits. Irgendwie begrüßte sie die Störung. Es war an der Zeit Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen. Jedoch war es kein Gespräch, auf das sie sich freute.

Bereits frustriert von ihrem Bankauszug von Gringotts, zerknitterte sie das Pergament und warf es in den Kamin. Seufzend stand sie auf, zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Tür, welche sich mit einem lauten, ominösen Knarren öffnete.

Der alte Zauberer raffte seine immergrüne Robe, schritt ins Zimmer und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Schokolade?", bot Dumbledore an, seine Stimme ruhig und fest.

Hermione gaffte ihn an und knallte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch.

Sie versuchte ihre durcheinander geworfenen Gedanken zu sammeln, und platzte mit dem heraus, was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam. „Sie sind unglaublich!" Sie hob ihre Hände. „Ich…ich kann nicht…", stammelte sie.

Albus steckte die Schokolade in eine verborgene Tasche in seiner Robe und starrte sie an. Seufzend verschränkte er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und sagte kein Ton. Es schien, als ob er darauf wartete, dass sie etwas sagte, doch sie war nicht gewillt, ihm diese Genugtuung zu geben.

Tief einatmend durchquerte Hermione das Zimmer, goss etwas Wasser in eine Schale und wusch sich die Hände, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihre Hände um seinen Hals zu legen und ihn zu erwürgen.

„Ich muss gestehen", sagte Dumbledore leise, „ich dachte, Sie würden mir die Tür ins Gesicht schlagen nachdem Sie gemerkt hatten, wer da war."

Fragen und Beschuldigungen sprudelten an die Oberfläche, und Hermione war außer Stande, die erdrückende Litanei, die folgte, zu kontrollieren.

„Sie sind verdammt noch mal unglaublich", wiederholte sie. „Sie haben uns entführt. Warum?"

„Weil du den Zaubertrankprofessor flachlegen wolltest", beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage, ihr Ausdruck bitter und unsicher.

Albus fühlte wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und wich zurück.

„Wir verbrachten Wochen damit, uns zu ignorieren. Und wenn wir uns nicht ignorierten, zankten wir. Sie haben mich benutzt!", spie Hermione. „War das die ganze Zeit Ihr Plan gewesen – mich nach Hogwarts zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, Severus und ich würden uns in die Arme fallen?"

Sie hielt inne und wartete auf eine Antwort, die jedoch nie kam. In dem Versuch, ihre irregeführten Gefühle zu sammeln, atmete Hermione tief ein und aus, gab diese Technik jedoch schnell wieder auf.

„Ich bin noch nie so gedemütigt worden", schrie sie. „Was muss er von mir denken? Oh Gott! Was habe ich getan?" Ihre Hand wölbte sich automatisch über ihren Bauch. Was, wenn sie mit Severus´ Kind schwanger war? Der Gedanke sandte Schauer der Hoffnung und Angst durch ihren Körper.

„I-Ich handelte so h-hemmungslos", stotterte sie, und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die die Katastrophe beschreiben konnten. „Warum Professor? Warum haben Sie das getan?"

--

Sorgfältig überlegte sich Albus eine Antwort, beachtete dabei Hermiones Gefühle. Sie liebte Severus genauso wie er sie liebte. Noch nie in seiner ganzen Karriere als Einmischer, war er mit zwei starrköpfigeren Menschen konfrontiert worden. Und noch nie hatte er zwei Menschen getroffen, die besser zueinander gepasst hatten. Severus´ Reaktion gab ihm Hoffnung und Hermiones erneuerte seine Überzeugung.

„Ich war der Meinung, Sie seien Stark genug", köderte er sie.

„Stark für was?" Sie schluckte den Köder und er musste sich auf die Wangeninnenseite beißen, um sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. „Stark genug, um mich von irgendwelchen ungewollten Annäherungsversuchen zu schützen?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Albus ruhig.

Die wütende Hexe tippte mit dem Fuß, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Wenn Sie sich bitte setzen würden." Albus zeigte zu einem Stuhl. Er würde sich sicherlich besser fühlen, wenn er sie von ihrem Zauberstab weg bekam und sie sich beruhigte.

Zögerlich folgte sie ihm.

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Art und Weise, wie ich Sie entführt hatte", begann Albus. „Bitte akzeptieren Sie meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung, wenn Sie unglücklich waren."

Hermione schnaubte. „Aber andererseits, war es wirklich der einzige Weg, wie ich Severus irgendwo hin bekommen konnte, das im Entferntesten einem Urlaubsort ähnelte."

Dunkle Augen starrten ihn weiterhin an. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik einzusetzen um zu sehen, dass die junge Gryffindor nicht in Vergebungslaune war.

„Während des finalen Kampfes, litt Severus schrecklich unter der Hand von Tom und Rodolphus…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, als die Verletzungen des Zaubertrankmeisters wieder in seinen Kopf drangen. „Über Wochen hinweg wussten wir nicht, ob er den Langzeitwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches erliegen würde, wie Frank und Alice Longbottom. Ich verdanke ihm so viel." Albus nestelte an dem Ärmel seiner Robe herum. „Wir alle tun das."

Hermione blieb still, gab ihm so die Gelegenheit, weiter zu sprechen.

„An diesem Tag sah ich eine Seite an Severus, die ich nur einmal zuvor gesehen hatte – es war Angst. Über Wochen hinweg verlor er immer wieder das Bewusstsein, murmelte zusammenhanglos. Er später begriff ich, was er sagte. Er fragte nach Ihnen Hermione." Albus pausierte, verlor sich in den schrecklichen Erinnerungen des verletzten Zauberers. Mit den Todesopfern des Kriegs umzugehen, war im Vergleich leicht gewesen, als sich um die Verletzten zu sorgen.

Seine ehemalige Schülerin hörte weiter zu, starrte ihn mit aufgerissen, ausdruckstarken Augen an, in denen Tränen schimmerten.

„Hatte ich gewagt zu hoffen, Severus würde sich um Sie mehr sorgen, als nur um eine Schülerin? Ja." Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Würde Severus, jemals eine Unze Glück kennen lernen?"

„Als Madam Pince mich über ihre Absicht informierte, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen, leitete ich Schritte ein, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie ihr Ersatz werden."

„Sie manipulierten", korrigierte Hermione sanft.

„Ja", bestätigte Albus. „Ich hatte gehofft, die Natur würde ihren Lauf nehmen – das Severus und Sie glücklich miteinander werden. Wie auch immer, ich hatte nicht erwartet, wie tief verwurzelt die Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen ist. Severus hatte schon immer ein Problem damit, die Vergangenheit loszulassen."

Hermione lehnte sich nach vorne. Er sah, wie sie sich entspannte, ihre Haltung war nicht länger defensiv. „Warum konnten Sie es mir nicht einfach sagen?", fragte sie.

Albus antwortete: „Ich musste slytherinsche Taktiken verwenden, um Severus in die Ecke zu drängen. Nachdem ihre Anstellung bekannt gegeben wurde, kündigte er. Einige Wochen später zog Severus seine Kündigung zurück. Jetzt hat er noch mal gekündigt." Albus griff in seinen Ärmel, holte einen Beutel heraus und steckte sich einen Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund.

„Das kann er nicht tun!", schnappte Hermione und vergaß ihre vorherige Frage.

„Er hat", konterte Dumbledore. „Also wenn Sie Angst haben, ihm zu begegnen - "

„Hab ich nicht!" Die junge Hexe sprang vom Bett auf.

Albus drehte ihr den Rücken zu, da er sich sein unschuldiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Tief einatmend, fasste sich Hermione. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Severus Snape", murmelte sie atemlos. „Und wenn Sie glauben, mich erneut manipulieren zu können, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen, irren Sie sich gewaltig."

--

Anders als bei sich selbst, war die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts das einzige, was Severus wie ein Sandkorn im Getriebe störte. Es war zwei Tage seit seiner Wiederkehr in der Schule her, zwei Tage, seitdem er Hermione das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Doch laut den Portraits, war sie zurück.

Der alte Mann hatte es geschafft. Wie, wusste Severus nicht und es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Das einzige, was wichtig war, war, dass sie wieder hier war.

Eine Gruppe kichernder Hufflepuffs ging in der Halle an ihm vorbei, während Severus auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war. Mit wallendem Umhang, starrte er sie an. „Das wären dann 50 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff wegen der ärgerlichen Fröhlichkeit in den Gängen. Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen.

„Einige Dinge ändern sich nie", sagte eine bekannte Stimme gereizt.

Als er sich zu Hermiones Stimme drehte, konnte er die lustvolle Reaktion seines Körpers spüren.

„Hermione." Ihr Name entwich seinen Lippen mühelos.

„Professor", antwortete sie kühl. „Gibt es etwas, womit ich Ihnen helfen kann?"

Die leidenschaftliche Hexe, die zwei Tage zuvor seinen Namen geschrieen hatte, war weg und wurde von einem kalten Äußeren ersetzt.

„Ich war auf dem Weg, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen wurden dunkel und sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie Professor Snape. Ich hätte Ihnen früher eulen sollen."

Die Benutzung seines Titels und Nachnamens irritierte ihn. „Eine Eule?"

„Ja", antwortete sie, ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihre Wangen erröteten. „Mein Zyklus hat angefangen. Ich bin nicht schwanger."

Ein reißender Strom von Gefühlen floss augenblicklich durch ihn. Enttäuschung. Freude. Erleichterung. Zorn. Schmerz. Der Ärger überwog und so teilte Severus aus. „Das sind wirklich sehr gute Nachrichten."

„Ja", stimmte sie zu.

„Nun gut denn", antwortete er starr. „Guten Tag Miss Granger."

--

Während Hermione Severus hinterher sah, atmete sie tief ein. Sie würde Hogwarts verlassen, sobald ein Ersatz gefunden werden konnte. Sie verstand nicht, wie sie es zulassen konnte, dass Dumbledore sie wieder nach Hogwarts brachte. Sie hatte wirklich Vergnügen daran gehabt, mindestens einer Bedingung für ihre Rückkehr zu stellen.

Albus Dumbledore musste einen Muggel Berater aufsuchen. Es war definitiv an der Zeit, dass der Zauberer sich das Einmischen in fremde Angelegenheiten abgewöhnen musste.

Eine weitere glückliche Wendung der Ereignisse hatte sich bei ihrer Rückkehr entwickelt. Ihre Periode setzte ein. Die letzten Tage verfolgten sie in jedem wachen Moment. Der Gedanke, ein Teil von Severus in sich zu tragen freute und erschrak sie.

Seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war es sicher gut, dass sie nicht schwanger war.

Sie öffnete die schweren Eicheholztüren zur Bibliothek und keuchte. Bücher bedeckten die Tische, es waren riesen Lücken in den Bücherregalen, wo die Bücher hingehörten. Warum nahmen diese nicht ihren korrekten Platz ein? Wer hatte die Bücher überhaupt raus genommen?

Hermione beachtete den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Magengrube, den Severus´ Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, nicht, fing rasch mit ihrer Arbeit an und versuchte, die Ordnung in ihrem Leben, weswegen sie vor allem anderen gekommen war, wiederherzustellen. Es war gut möglich, dass sie Hogwarts verließ, doch sie wäre verdammt, würde sie die Bibliothek in diesem Zustand hinterlassen. Schließlich brauchte sie eine positive Referenz, wenn sie sich anderswo bewerben würde.

--

„Nun?", fragte Dumbledore ungeduldig, als ob er ein Kind an Heiligabend wäre.

Dilys Derwent griff sich in die stechende Seite, während sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und zu sprechen.

„Wissen Sie", keuchte sie, „durch wie viele Portraits ich rennen musste, um ihre Unterhaltung zu belauschen?"

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen", meckerte Phineas Black, als er einen umgefallenen Stuhl wieder aufstellte. „Du magst die Unordnung in deinem Portrait schätzend, Dilys, doch das nächste Mal wenn du dich für einen Ausflug entscheiden solltest, dann bitte meide mein Portrait."

Dilys machte eine grobe Geste, während sie fortsetzte, ihren Atem wieder zu erlangen.

„Phineas", bat Dumbledore, „würden Sie Dilys bitte zu Wort kommen lassen?"

In die Schranken gewiesen, nahm sich Direktor Black ein Buch und bereitete sich auf seinen Abgang vor. „Ich werde hier keinen weiteren Moment bleiben. Ich werde in den Grimmauld Platz gehen", bellte Phineas und ging aus seinem Portrait.

„Gut!", jubelte Dilys.

Dumbledore räusperte sich verärgert wegen den zankenden Bildern, und sah zu, wie Black aus seinem Rahmen verschwand. Schulleiterin Derwent ordnete ihre gelben und schwarzen Roben auf dramatische Art und Weise und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Sie hatten Recht Albus", sagte die mollige Hexe und zwirbelte eine silberne Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. Dies tat sie immer, wenn sie aufgeregt war. „Professor Snape vergeudete keine Zeit damit, um herauszufinden, wo sie ist. Deswegen hatte Miss Granger sogar keine Zeit, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen, bevor sie sich im Saal trafen. Professor Snape zog Hufflepuff 50 Punkte ohne einen Grund ab", schnappte sie empört. „Wirklich Albus! Sie sollten den Machtmissbrauch von Professor Snape im Auge behalten -- "

„Ja, ja" Dumbledore wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft. „Erzählen Sie weiter."

Dilys schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie auch immer, Miss Granger sah dies und machte sich bemerkbar. Sie war ihm gegenüber sehr kühl …wirklich sehr kühl, weil sie etwas über Snape zu eulen erwähnte. Es schien, als sei eine Frage über Miss Granger mit „einem Kind" offen", das Portrait pausierte für einen dramatischen Effekt.

„Und?", fragte der Schulleiter. „Ist sie?"

„Sie ist nicht."

„Wie war Severus´ Reaktion?", hakte Dumbledore nach und beachtete die anderen tuschelnden Gemälde gar nicht.

„Er meinte, es seien gute Nachrichten, wünschte ihr einen guten Tag und ging davon", erklärte Dilys schnell. „Ehrlich Albus, ich denke nicht, dass ihr Plan funktioniert."

Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch den Bart und dachte über die Zwickmühle nach. „Wenigstens verhexen sie einander nicht."

„Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen." Aufgeregt schlug Dilys ihre Hände zusammen. „Peeves hat die Bibliothek wirklich gut durcheinander gebracht. Jedoch hatte es unsere Miss Granger nicht aus der Ruhe bringen können. Sie schob einfach die Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch und fing an zu arbeiten."

Albus grinste und hatte großes Vergnügen an seiner Handarbeit´. Es freute ihn immer diebisch, wenn er nicht erwischt wurde. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Tatsächlich hatte er Miss Granger überlistet. Er hatte die Mitleidskarte ausgespielt und sich vergewissert, dass Madam Pince vor Miss Grangers Ankunft in Hogwarts weg war.

Er spielte mit ihrer Liebe zu ´ihren´ Büchern, informierte sie, Hagrid würde sich um die Bibliothek kümmern. Wie erwartet, hatte sie angefangen, Bedingungen zu stellen, wenn sie zur Schule zurückkehren sollte. Er hätte allem zu gestimmt, nur damit sie zurückkam.

Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, dass der Muggel Studienberater, Professor Zamora, nicht nur ein Muggel, sondern auch ein Psychologe war.

* * *

_TBC_


	13. Das Leben, so wie wir es kennen

_Sodele meine Lieben...das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser FF! Hoffentlich hat sie euch bis hierhin gefallen, auch wenn ich wenige Reviews bekommen habe! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_Das Leben so wie wir es kennen_

Minerva warf Albus einen missbilligenden Blick zu, während sie im Hauptkorridor des Schlosses entlang liefen. „Außer der Tatsache, dass sie aufgehört haben sich zu verhexen, sehe ich keinen Unterschied", sagte sie und war unfähig, einen enttäuschten Unterton zu verbergen. „Hermione und Severus sind ebenso wenig ein Paar, wie du und ich."

Albus ging weiter in Richtung Große Halle. „Ich bin erschüttert, Minerva", antwortete er, trieb sie vorsätzlich in ein Gespräch, das längst fällig war. „Ich dachte, unsere Zeit in Istanbul würde auf etwas hinauslaufen. Oder bin ich nur ein weitere Strich an deinem Bettpfosten?"

„Wirst du wohl still sein?", fuhr sie ihn laut an und sah über ihre Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass keiner ihre Unterhaltung belauscht hatte. Sie starrte schweigend die Portraits an, um sie daran zu hindern, über das zu sprechen, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, diese Nacht nie wieder zu erwähnen", flüsterte sie, „oder zu wiederholen."

„Ich befürchte, ich könnte diese Nacht nicht wiederholen – das Alter und alles." Albus lächelte. „Doch ich würde es versuchen, wenn du möchtest."

„Entschuldigen Sie Direktor." Das schnelle Klackern von flachen Stiefeln unterbrach das Geplänkel. „Könnte ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Seine Schritte verlangsamend, wartete Dumbledore darauf, von Hermione eingeholt zu werden.

„Haben Sie schon einen Ersatz gefunden?", fragte Hermione atemlos. „Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall."

„Zwei Wochen sind schon vorüber", erinnerte die junge Hexe ihren zukünftigen Ex-Arbeitgeber. „Ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie sich beeilen würden, da ich bereits gekündigt habe. Ich werde nicht im Stande sein, nach dieser Woche Freitag zu bleiben. Ich habe eine andere Stelle angenommen - "

„Ich wünschte wirklich, Sie würden sich das noch mal überlegen, Hermione", ersuchte Minerva und warf Albus einen Seitenblick zu.

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah nach unten. „Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich kann nicht", erklärte sich sanft.

Albus räusperte sich und schritt galant vor den Frauen voran. „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ich noch keinen passenden Ersatz gefunden habe. Ich denke, ich werde Hagrid einfach einsetzen, bis ich jemanden gefunden habe."

Die Augen von Minerva verengten sich und sie räusperte sich demonstrativ. Er konnte aus seiner Lüge nicht mehr herauskommen. Sie wusste, Albus hatte keine freie Stelle ausgeschrieben. Was hatte der alte Zauberer vor?

Was auch immer es war, Albus sollte sich lieber beeilen. In drei Tagen würde Hermione gehen.

--

Finster blickte Severus zu Albus, während der alte Mann von Minerva und Hermione in die Große Halle begleitet wurde. Von all den Zeiten, in denen der Marionettenmeister hätte aufhören können sich einzumischen, war es nicht die beste, es jetzt zu tun!

Hermiones Wangen waren gerötet, ein Farbe, die er nur zu gut aus seinen Träumen kannte – Träume, die jede Nacht in seinem Schlaf wieder spielten.

In den letzten anderthalb Wochen hatte er versucht sich einen Plan auszudenken. Auch mit seiner slytherinschen Listigkeit, war jeder Plan lückenhaft. Ja, jeder würde damit enden, dass er sich in Hermione vergrub.

Ein Traum war besonders quälend. Das war der Traum, in der seine Geliebte wie eine annehmliche Decke war, und mit dem Stoß seiner Hüften und der Hilfe seiner Hand, glitt er in die sinnlichen Tiefen.

Sex. Das ist alles, was es für ihn gewesen war, alles, was er je gebraucht hatte. Seitdem er wieder in Hogwarts war, verfluchte er sich selbst. Wochenlang war er mit ihr alleine, ignorierte sie, reizte sie, verführte sie. Außer ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, wusste er nichts über sie.

Sie war eine Muggel-Geborene, Potters Freundin, willensstark und intelligent. Nie würde sich Hermione mit einer rein sexuellen Beziehung zufrieden geben. War es das, was er trotzdem wirklich wollte?

„Guten Morgen Severus", grüßte Albus ihn fröhlich, während er einen Stuhl für Minerva heranzog.

„Direktor", nickte Severus ihm zu, versuchte dabei nicht einmal, die Verachtung in seiner Stimme zu verstecken.

Minerva setzte sich hin und nickte ihm zu. Er stand auf, und zog den Stuhl neben sich zurück. „Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Dieser Platz ist frei."

Das normale, stürmische Geklirre und Summen in der Halle hörte auf, und Severus spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler und Lehrkräfte.

Auch Hermione konnte es am verlegenen Erröten, der sich ihren Nacken hinauf schlich, spüren. „Danke Professor Snape", murmelte sie schnell, setzte sich hin und legte sich die Serviette auf den Schoß.

Anstatt dem Druck des unerwünschten Publikums nachzugeben, machte Severus einfach weiter. Er setzte sich und starrte die Schüler an, die sofort weg sahen, als ob sie etwas Interessantes auf ihren Tellern gefunden hätten.

„Ich fragte mich, ob Sie so freundlich sein würden, um mir beim Auffinden eines Buches zu helfen Miss Granger", sagte er so, als ob er sich die ganze Zeit über mit ihr unterhalten hätte. „Ich suche nach einem Buch über Spinnengifte, das ich während meines siebenten Jahres verwendete – Giftige Spinnen in Zentralamerika."

„Ich, ähm - "

„Ich fand eine Neuauflage", fuhr Severus fort, nahm seine Gabel und stach in sein Würstchen. „Wie auch immer, die Information die ich suche, ist nicht in der neuen Auflage."

„Im Archiv bewahren wir verschiedenste Ausgaben auf", antwortete Hermione zögerlich. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

--

„Nicht jetzt", flehte Hermione mit wild pochendem Herzen. „Warum musste er das machen?"

Mit der Illusion, dass, wenn sie die Bibliothek erreichte, sie sicher sein würde, hastete sie die Gänge entlang. Dort könnte sie sich in den Büchern vergraben. Bücher waren sicher, sie urteilten nicht. Die sprachen nicht mit einem sinnlichen Ton, der ihre Zehen kribbeln ließ.

„Verdammt! Ich klinge wie eines der total unrealistischen romantischen Bücher, die Ginny immer las", stöhnte sie.

Hatte sie wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Severus Snape als ihr Liebhaber würde weitermachen wollen? Was zur Hölle hatte sie gedacht?

„Das du eine andauernde Beziehung zu ihm genießen würdest", fragte eine innere, spöttische Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete sie laut und ging in die ruhige Bibliothek, um sich von ihrer Enttäuschung nicht übermannen zu lassen. Sie hatte eine Stelle bei Gringotts angenommen. Zwar wollte sie Hogwarts nicht verlassen, doch es gab keinen Weg, wie sie bleiben konnte - nicht wenn sie ein Spektakel veranstalten wollte, und den Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts anflehen wollte, sie auf dem nächst besten Tisch in der Bibliothek zu vögeln.

Um Merlins Willen! Sie kannte den Mann kaum.

„Miss Granger?", fragte eine zaghafte Stimme und unterbrach ihren Tagtraum.

Hermione drehte sich um und sah Melody Kilpatrick, die an der schweren Eichentür stand. „Miss Kilpatrick." Hermione lächelte der jungen Gryffindor Schülerin zu. „Wie lief ihr Aufsatz?"

Melodys Gesicht strahlte. "Professor Dumbledore warf die Aufsätze weg und gab jedem eine gute Note. Er sagte, Zaubersprüche werden durch Wiederholungen und praktischen Übungen gelernt, und bei Zaubertränke sollte das gleiche gelten."

Leise kichernd, bedeutete Hermione dem Mädchen in die Bibliothek zu kommen.

„I-Ich wollte mich nur bedanken, dass Sie sich für mich eingesetzt hatten", erklärte Melody. „Ich habe nicht geschummelt. Ehrlich."

„Ich weiß."

Melody machte einen unsicheren Schritt zum Lernbereich. „Professor Snape gab einen neuen Aufsatz auf. Ich wollte damit schon anfangen, da ich etwas Freizeit habe."

„Das ist eine originelle Idee Miss Kilpatrick", kommentierte eine strenge Stimme am Eingang.

Hermione wusste nicht, wer höher aufsprang – Melody oder sie. Alles, was sie wusste war, dass Melody hinter ihr stand und ihre Robe umklammerte, als ob sie ein Rettungsanker war. Den vertrauten Zorn aufsteigen spürend, blickte Hermione finster drein.

„Professor Snape", schnappte sie, „wenn Sie gekommen sind, um Schüler zu tyrannisieren, schlage ich Ihnen vor zu gehen."

„D-Das ist okay Miss Granger", stammelte die junge Gryffindor, ließ ihre Robe los und stürmte zum Ausgang. „I-Ich muss…etwas…erledigen."

--

Wie durch ein Wunder schaffte es Severus seine Gesichtszüge neutral zu halten. Ein Streit mit Hermione wäre jetzt nicht gut. Wie Minerva ihm kurz nach dem Mittagessen darauf hingewiesen hatte, war die Zeit knapp. Seine Geliebte trat in drei Tagen eine andere Stelle an – eine die sie von seinem Einfluss wegziehen würde. Warum hatte er so lange gewartet? _Verflucht sei Albus Dumbledore! Warum hatte er sich gerade jetzt dazu entschlossen, sich nicht einzumischen?_

Anders als die Portraits im Büro des Schulleiters, wussten es seine Gemälde besser, als vor ihm zu tratschen. Doch schließlich hatten sie aufgegeben und ihm von Hermiones Kündigung erzählt. Wie ein Verrückter hatte er mit ihnen diskutiert, dass sie das nicht machen könne, da er es schon getan hatte. Das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen.

„Da!" Hermione schlug auf den Tresen. „Sind Sie nun glücklich? Sie haben die arme Melody erschrocken. Nun können Sie mit Ihrem Tag weiter machen."

„Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nach Gryffindor gekommen ist", antwortete Snape scharf, bedauerte jedoch die ätzenden Worte, die über seiner Zunge rollten.

„Unglaublich", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und ging hinter den Tresen. „Gib es etwas, wobei ich Ihnen helfen kann, Professor Snape?"

Ihr Gesicht war forciert und schneidig. Wie sollte er je gegen ihren Groll ankommen? Er strich über seinen Nasenrücken und seufzte.

„Das Archiv", sagte er. „Sie wollten im Archiv für mich nachsehen."

„Das war vor einer halben Stunde", erwiderte Hermione. „Kann das nicht warten?"

„Zeit ist knapp Miss Granger", sagte Severus und ging auf die Theke zu. „Meine Klasse beginnt in einer Stunde und ich brauche das Buch für den Trank, an dem ich arbeite."

Ihre Augen sahen ihn verärgert an, während sie die Dringlichkeit seines Bedürfnisses einschätzte.

Sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass er eine Abschrift des Buches, nach dem er verlangte, bereits in seiner privaten Sammlung hatte.

„Nun denn", murrte sie widerwillig. „Folgen Sie mir."

--

Selbst mit dem Anti-Staub-Zauber waren immer noch Staubflocken in der Luft. Mit einem schnellen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes befreite Hermione den Raum von dem Modergeruch und dem herumwirbelnden Staub. Außerdem hatte sie so etwas tu tun – lenkte sie von der Tatsache ab, das sie mit Severus Snape alleine im Archiv war.

Hermione ging in die erste Bücherreihe und zog einen großen Katalog vom mittleren Regal heraus. „Ich werde im Katalog schauen, um zu sehen, ob die Ausgabe, die Sie so verzweifelt brauchen, in dieser Abteilung ist."

Sie versuchte sich auf die Wörter in der Seite zu konzentrieren, da er hinter ihr auf und ab ging. „Wie war der Buchtitel noch mal?"

„Was?", antwortete er.

„Das Buch", schnappte sie gereizt. „Der Titel des Buches." Dachte er, sie würde die Wendeltreppen für ihre Gesundheit hinaufgehen?

„Giftige Spinnen in Zentralamerika", raunte er direkt hinter ihr.

„Klingt interessant." Sie rollte ihre Augen.

„Es ist ein ziemlich trockenes Thema."

„Hier ist es", sagte sie und klopfte enthusiastisch auf die Seite.

Sie schloss das Buch und zuckte zusammen, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, und nach hinten auf Severus fiel. Starke Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren.

Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und sie konnte den sofortigen Sturm der Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen fühlen. Bevor sie sich ihren verräterischen Wünschen ergab, entfernte sie sich von der Versuchung und stampfte zu den Bücherregalen. „Das B-Buch müsste hinten in diesem Gang sein. Lumos", wisperte sie und hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch.

--

„Scheiß auf das Buch", dachte sich Severus, während er ihr folgte. Wie konnte eine zwanzig-und-noch-was-Schülerin solch eine tiefe Leidenschaft in ihm wecken? Merlins Eier! Er wusste nicht einmal, wie alt sie war.

Der Aufstieg in das Archiv war für ihn eine ziemliche Qual, da er sah, wie ihr wohlgeformter Hintern hin und her schwankte. _Götter, bin ich jämmerlich. Giere nach einer Frau, die jung genug wäre, um mein Tochter zu sein. Und nicht nur das – sie ist Potters Freundin! Das allein sollte schon abschreckend genug sein._

Ihr Zauberstab verursachte Schatten entlang der Bücherregale, als sie ihn tiefer in den Irrgarten von ausrangierten Büchern und wissenschaftlichen Journalen führte. Hermione suchte nach dem Buch und vergaß scheinbar, dass auch er dort war. Doch er wusste es besser.

Erneut hatte er ihr Zittern in seinen Armen spüren können, die bekannte Lust nach ihr zerrte an ihm. Er brauchte sie. Er brauchte es, dass sie ihn brauchte.

Sich bückend, untersuchte sie den Bücherstapel und zog eines heraus. „Da ist es", sagte sie triumphierend, während sie sich aufrichtete, um es ihm zu reichen.

Mit schnellen Reflexen, die während des Krieges geschliffen worden waren, ergriff Severus mit der einen Hand ihr Handgelenk und mit der anderen das Buch. Dieses stellte er auf einen freien Platz im Regal, drückte sie gegen das Bücherregal und eroberte ihren Mund, presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Schnell gab sie auf, hieß seine Annäherungsversuche hemmungslos willkommen. Erregend quiekte sie auf, was seine Hitze entflammte. Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los, freute sich, dass sie nicht versuchte, ihn weg zu schieben oder weg zu rennen. Sie wollte ihn genauso sehr, wie er sie, wenn ihre Hände, die unter seinem Gehrock glitten, als irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür gedeutet werden konnten.

Ihr Zauberstab landete auf den Boden, gab dem leidenschaftlichen Paar etwas Licht und warf einen Schatten um sie.

Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, genügend Knöpfe zu öffnen um ihre Hand unter das Material gleiten zu lassen und kratze über die Brust, zerstörte so die kleine Entschlossenheit, die er hatte. Severus löste den kleinen Dutt, als er seine Hände in ihren wirren Locken vergrub. Er zog ihren Kopf nach hinten, offenbarte so ihren Nacken und ergötzte sich an ihrem Fleisch, und den Geräuschen ihres hilflosen, schnellen Atems.

_Wird es immer so sein? Immer? Wo zur Hölle kam dieser Gedanke denn her?_

Während er sein Zeichen auf ihrer zarten Haut hinterließ, drängte Severus sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine. Die Erkenntnis, das er sie wollte…nein…er sie brauchte, war fast lachhaft. Sogar der kleine Teil von ihm - der, der kämpfte, um den Krieg zu überleben – würde nicht mehr zum Schweigen gebracht werden. Er musste sie nicht nur da vögeln, wo sie stand, er musste sie überzeugen, dass sie ihn ebenso brauchte.

Er brauchte -

„KNUTSCHEN IM ARCHIV! KNUTSCHEN IM ARCHIV!", ein hohes Quieken hallte durch die Bibliothek.

_Verfluchte Hölle!_ Wenn es nicht der verfluchte Besserwisser oder die Portraits, die sich einmischten oder tratschten, waren, dann waren es die verfluchten Schlossgeister.

Fluchend schob Hermione ihn weg und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Peeves!", schrie sie und versuchte an Severus vorbei zu gehen, doch er löste seinen Griff nicht.

„Ich werde mich später mit dieser Landplage beschäftigen", sagte er, seine Haltung tief und effektiv. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie zwischen sich und er war besonders vorsichtig damit, sie zu entwaffnen. Jetzt wusste er, warum Albus sie ohne Zauberstab ausgesetzt hatte. Seine Geliebte war eine sehr fähige Hexe und er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er sehr originelle Flüche hätte ertragen müssen. Severus gluckste.

--

Es war so, als würde ein Eimer Eiswasser über sie geschüttet. Er lachte sie aus. Dank Merlin würde sie in drei Tagen gehen! Würden diese Erniedringungen nie enden? Und jetzt hatte er ihren Zauberstab! Sie drückte gegen seine Brust, versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Lass mich gehen", forderte sie mit einem leisen Wispern, als sie bemerkte, dass sie in der stillen Sektion der Bibliothek war.

„Nicht bevor wir einige Dinge zwischen uns geklärt haben", verlangte er und streifte mit seinen Lippen ihre Stirn.

„Uns?" Freudlos lachte Hermione. „Es gibt kein uns! Wie sind Kollegen, die von unserem Arbeitgeber entführt und in einem tropischen Paradies fest gehalten wurden…und…und - "

Seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihre und stoppten ihren Protest. Es war wie kein anderer Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten, dieser war eine sanfte Liebkosung, offenbarte die verborgene Leidenschaft, in die sie so leicht hineinfallen konnten.

„Muss ich es auf die harte Weise machen?", fragte er, seine Stimme voll mit Lust. „Oder die sanfte?"

„Uh." Wenn eine Frage gestellt wurde, versuchte sie immer zu antworten, auch wenn es nur eine hypothetische war.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verführerischen Grinsen. „So sehr ich es auch genießen würde, dir Robe, Rock und Bluse auszuziehen, dies ist jedoch kein idyllischer Platz um dort weiter zu machen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„W-Wo wir aufgehört haben?", stammelte sie, stellte sich absichtlich dumm, da sie an ihr Benehmen nicht erinnert werden wollte. Sie könnte auch ein Neonschild tragen, auf dem stand, dass sie ihn gevögelt hatte und sie den Bastard immer noch liebte.

Seine pechschwarzen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Bist du dumm Weib? Hast du dich selbst mit dem Obliviate belegt?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie schnippisch und versuchte ihn weg zu drücken. „Ich habe beschlossen zu ignorieren, was zwischen uns war. Das ist kein Benehmen, auf das ich stolz bin, und ich nicht wiederholen möchte. Man läuft nicht herum und vögelt ehemalige Professoren und - "

Severus brüllte vor Lachen, doch faste sich schnell wieder, da sie immer noch versuchte zu flüchten. „Ich hätte mir nie vorgestellt, dass du von prüder Natur bist, bemessen an der Leidenschaft, die du in der Hütte demonstriert hast."

Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er über ihre Lippen und starrte ihr in die Augen. Sie erschauderte als sie Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung vor sich sah. Sie waren nebelige Reste einer längst vergessenen Vergangenheit ähnlich, die sie in ein Trugbild zurückzogen, wo sich Severus wirklich um sie sorgte. Liebeserklärungen hallten in ihren Gedanken wieder, als von Leidenschaft gefüllte Visionen ihren Grund verführten. Es war, als ob etwas sie anzog. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Hermione gab der Euphorie nach und kicherte. Das war gerade ein anderer jener dummen kleinen Träume. Nur das Umfeld hatte sich geändert, und sein ärgerliches Verhalten war verschwunden.

„Bist du in meinem Kopf Severus?", flüstere sie langsam, empfing widerwillig diesen neuen Traum. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Augen schließen und in den Gefühlen schwelgen, doch sie konnte es nicht. „Ich fühle - "

„Nur ein hoch erfahrener Legilimentiker kann in Gedanken eindringen, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden", antwortete Severus fest. „Hast du Angst vor mir Hermione?"

Ihr Name entwich seinen Lippen und sandte ihr einen Schauer entlang ihrem Rückgrat. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie ertrinken. „Natürlich nicht", antwortete sie langsam.

Der Nebel der Verwirrung hob sich, und sie versteifte sich wieder.

„Gut." Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrer Wange. „Geh morgen Abend mit mir Essen."

* * *

_TBC_


	14. Das Date

_Sodele, hier ist auch schon das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, euch hat es Spaß gemacht, die FF zu lesen!_

* * *

**Das Date**

Hermione stand vor ihrem Spiegel und verzog das Gesicht, als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah. Offensichtlich war sie vollkommen verrückt. Was hatte sie geritten, seine Einladung anzunehmen? Er hatte ihr keine Begründung gegeben. Er hatte lediglich wahrgenommen, dass sie seine Einladung angenommen hatte und war davon gegangen.

Es war entnervend. Was würde sie ihm sagen? Wo brachte er sie hin? Warum ging sie mit? Sie starrte auf den Berg von Klamotten, als ob diese eine Antwort für sie bereithielten. „Das ist unmöglich! Was denkt er, wie ich mich anziehen soll, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wohin er mich bringen wird?"

Eine Eule pickte ans Fenster, unterbrach so ihre Träumereien. Hermione öffnete das Fenster und erschauderte, als die Eule und der kalte Wind durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer kamen. „Du armes Ding! Wer würde dich bei solch einem Wetter rausschicken?"

Mit einem sanften Schuhuhen stimmte die Eule zu, hob ihr Bein hoch und bot ihr den Brief an. Der Eule gab sie eine Leckerei und sie flog auf die andere Seite des Raumes, näher an das Feuer heran. Hermione öffnete den Brief las es sich durch.

_Pack etwas für eine Übernachtung ein. __Es wird warm, zieh dich dementsprechend an._

_S.S._

Sie zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es ins Feuer. „So eine Frechheit!", knurrte sie frustriert.

Verärgert, da die Eule fast von Papier getroffen wurde, flog sie zum Fenster.

„Dieser arrogante Sohn einer - "

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie überrascht aufschreien. Sie sah auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, schloss ihr Froteemorgenrock und zog die Schleife mit einem aufgebrachten Ruck zu. Auf keinen Fall würde sie jetzt mit ihm zum Dinner ausgehen.

Sie könnte sich krank stellen oder vortäuschen, sie hätte das Date vergessen. Auf und ab gehend, grübelte sie darüber nach, wie sie Severus die nächsten zwei Tage aus dem Weg gehen könnte.

„Denk nach Hermione", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Ich habe die höchsten Noten in den UTZ's erhalten. Ich sollte dazu in der Lage sein, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hogwarts ist voll mit geheimen Gängen. Ich könnte - "

Ihre Träumereien wurden unterbrochen, als sich ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnete und die Eule mitleidig schrie, um raus gelassen zu werden. Schnell sprach sie einen Desillusionszauber über sich und fluchte in ihrem nicht vorhandenen Bart. Im Moment war sie nicht in der Lage, die Eule raus zu lassen.

--

Irgendwie wusste er, dass der Abend nicht wie geplant ablaufen würde. Stirn runzelnd betrat Severus ihre Gemächer. Es wusste, sie würde seine Einladung zurückweisen. Sie hatte es ihm bloß nicht ins Gesicht gesagt. Hermione war zu intelligent, um sich von ihm manipulieren lassen, so wie er es wollte. Es würde wenig bezwecken, sie jetzt zu Bett zu bringen. Stattdessen musste er sie überzeugen, sie war mehr als…_mehr als was?_

Severus ließ seine Gedanken wandern, während er in den Bereich seiner Geliebten trat.

Ihre Abwehr war verschwunden, nachdem sie sich geküsst hatten und er nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, um sich seiner Absichten, eine langfristige Beziehung mit Hogwarts Bibliothekarin einzugehen, zu vergewissern,

Mühelos war er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen und suchte nach den Gefühlen, die er hoffte zu entdecken.

Sie liebte ihn – da war er sich sicher. Normalerweise würde er solch eine Schwäche ausnutzen, doch auch er wurde älter. Und, wie ihm Albus immer und immer wieder daran erinnerte, brauchten sogar Ex-Todesser Gesellschaft.

Eine gehetzt aussehende Eule piepste auf dem Fensterbrett und pickte gegen das Fenster um heraus gelassen zu werden. Severus durchquerte das Zimmer und öffnete das Fenster. Immerhin hatte sie die Eule bekommen. Und wo zur Hölle war sie jetzt?

Mit einem finsteren Blick begutachtete er das Zimmer seiner Geliebten. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Ich bin seit weit über einem Jahrzehnt Angestellter hier und sie hat ein größeres Zimmer als ich." Severus ging zum Kamin und sah sich allerlei Krimskrams und Bücher an.

Er ging hinüber zum Bett, sah einen großen Kleiderhaufen und fing an ihn zu begutachten. Ein spitzenartiges Paar von kaminroten Schlüpfern hob er hoch und rieb das Material zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Gryffindors", spottete er anerkennend. „Ich frage mich wie sie in Slytherin Grün aussehen würde."

Ein ersticktes Geräusch erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er blickte zum Fenster. Die Vorhänge bewegten sich, als würde ein leichter Windhauch hindurchwehen, doch das Fenster war geschlossen.

Severus warf die Schlüpfer auf das Bett, schnappte sich etwas anderes und tat so, als würde er die intime Kleidung begutachten. Sie hatte allerdings einen exquisiten Geschmack in Damenunterwäsche. „Reizend", murmelte er.

Die Vorhänge bewegten sich erneut, fingen das flackernde Licht des Kamins und der Kerzen im Raum ein.

Severus gluckste. Das kleine Biest benutzte einen Desillusionszauber und versteckte sich vor ihm. Er steckte ihren Büstenhalter ein und ging hinüber zum Kamin, stellte die Schneekugel auf den Kaminsims ab und gab vor, sich seine Hände zu wärmen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich die Vorhänge erneut bewegten. Er genoss ein gutes Katz und Maus Spiel, besonders weil sie solch eine köstliche Maus war.

Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer ging er die Länge des Zimmers auf und ab, lullte seine kleine Zauberin in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit ein. Immerhin konnte er sie viel leichter fangen, wenn er sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat. Ein Teil von ihm grübelte, ungeachtet dessen, ob eine Beziehung mit ihr ratsam war. Der andere Teil entschied, dass die körperlichen Intimitäten, die sie geteilt hatten, die Anstrengung wert waren.

Er versuchte immer noch die Vorstellung zu begreifen, dass er sogar etwas anderes haben wollte, als nur eine körperliche Beziehung mit ihr. Schließlich hatte ihre Intelligenz einen eigenen Reiz.

Seine Hände legte er hinter seinen Rücken zusammen und schritt erneut zum Fenster, dieses Mal um hinaus zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte Hermione ihren Zauberstab bei sich. Zuerst müsste er sie entwaffnen, bevor er seinen nächsten Schritt tat.

Der Vorhang bewegte sich erneut, als ob sie versuchen würde, von ihm weg zu kommen.

Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer eindrucksvollen Schlange zeigte Severus auf den Vorhang und sprach einen Entwaffnungszauber.

Die Illusion verschwand vor seinen Augen und ihr Zauberstab landete auf dem Boden. Sie versuchte zu ihrem Zauberstab zu hechten, doch er war zu schnell, schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.

„Lass mich gehen!", spie sie wie eine wütende Katze und trat gegen sein Schienbein.

„Petrificus Totalus", sagte er und versuchte den Schmerz in seinen unteren Extremitäten zu ignorieren und sie nicht fallen zu lassen, als sie sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war ihr gemurmelter Protest und sein ärgerliches Zähneknirschen.

Mit seinem Zauberstab schnippte er in Richtung Kamin und warf sich die gelähmte Bibliothekarin über seine Schulter. Schell erloschen die Flammen und er griff eine handvoll Flohpulver und trat in den Kamin.

„Schneekugel", bellte er das Ziel hinaus und warf das Pulver zu seinen Füßen.

--

Severus setzte sie auf dem aus Korb gemachten Sessel und klopfte sich den Ruß von seiner Robe.

„Finite Incatatem", murmelte Severus, während er mit seinen Zauberstab auf sie zeigte und sie von dem Zauberspruch befreite.

Den sofortigen Sturm der Freiheit spürend, sprang Hermione vom Sofa aus und funkelte den Mann, der ihr Leben in eine Hölle auf Erden machte seit…nun…seit sie denken kann. „Flohpulver! Jetzt!", verlangte sie, streckte ihre Hand, ungeachtet dessen, das ihr Morgenrock auf ging, aus.

Severus schritt zum Schlafzimmer und wehrte ihre Aufforderung mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich habe keines."

„Was?", rief Hermione ungläubig und folgte Severus. „Wir sind gefangen?"

„Nein", versicherte Severus. „Minerva wird Montagmorgen, bevor der Unterricht beginnt, hier sein."

Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um und spürte eine bekannte Glut in ihrer Magengrube. „Aber ich muss mich am Montag bei Gringotts melden! Du bist verdammt noch mal unmöglich!", schimpfte sie und wurde durch sein unausstehliches Grinsen noch wütender.

„Danke", entgegnete er, zog seine Standard Schwarze Lehrerrobe aus und offenbarte seine schwarze Hose und Hemd.

„Also das trägt er unter seiner Robe", murmelte Hermiones Libido anerkennend.

„Halt die Klappe", spie sie innerlich.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde jetzt mit dir schlafen?", fragte sie mit bissigem Ton. „Geht es nur darum? Eine letzte Nummer, bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse?"

Severus onyxfarbene Augen wurden noch dunkler und er drehte sich von ihr weg. „Nein", sagte er schlicht, ging hinüber zum Tisch neben dem Fenster und zog einen Stuhl zu Recht. „Auch wenn ich Hintergedanken habe, bevorzuge ich es im Moment zu essen. Wir sollten einander besser kennen lernen. Bitte." Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Spiel du spielst, doch du kannst das „letzte Nummer" Programm vergessen."

„Verlockend", schnurrte Snape, stachelte ihre Hormone an, um sich auszutoben. „Doch ich denke es ist an der Zeit, mehr zu tun, als nur zu vögeln."

„Und was sollte das sein?"

„Wie sollten die Facetten unserer Beziehung erforschen."

„Facetten? Beziehung? Habe ich etwas verpasst oder hast du zu viel Zaubertrankdämpfe eingeatmet?"

„Keines von beidem", antwortete Severus mit wachsendem, mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermione warf ihre Hände in die Höhe, da sie begriff, dass sie keine direkte Antwort von ihm bekommen würde. „Nun, was mich betrifft, wir haben keine und werden nie eine ´Beziehung´ haben."

Seine Position an ihrem Stuhl gab er auf, ging um den Tisch herum, zog seinen Stuhl heraus, setzte sich hin und legte sich seine Serviette auf den Schoß.

„Bitte", bot Severus zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen an, „setz dich."

Langsam glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper und sie bemerkte, dass ihr Morgenrock weit offen stand. Sie zerrte daran und verschränkte ihre Hände vor der Brust. „Nein, danke", sagte sie ärgerlich.

--

„Wir haben einiges zu besprechen, Hermione", sagte er. „Würde es nicht bequemer für dich sein, dich hinzusetzen?" Er hob den Kelch an seine Lippen und versteckte ein süffisantes Grinsen. Ihre Augen huschten wie wild durch das Zimmer und suchten nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg, um seiner Gesellschaft zu entfliehen. Severus nippte am Rotwein und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer seine Augen.

„Bis Minerva uns das Flohpulver schickt, gibt es keinen Weg hinaus. Es schneit draußen. Du würdest frieren."

„Was willst du?"

„Dich", antwortete er sanft. „Doch dazu kommen wir später." Zu Betonung blickte er flüchtig auf das Bett. „Jetzt sollten wir essen." Severus nahm den Deckel einer Schüssel ab, legte es beiseite und schnupperte daran.

„Schau", sagte Hermine, straffte den Gürtel ihres Bademantels. „Ich werde morgen gehen. Ich werde für immer aus deinen Augen und deinem Leben verschwinden."

Besorgt knabberte sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, so als ob sie nach einem Fehler in ihrem Plan suchen würde.

„Nein, wirst du nicht", erklärte Severus genüsslich und schöpfte sich eine großzügige Portion Pasta auf den Teller.

„Was werde ich nicht?", fragte sie und ein köstliches Erröten kroch über ihren Hals.

„Morgen gehen." Er bedeutete seiner jungen Gryffindor Geliebten Platz zu nehmen. „Wie ich dich bereits informiert habe, werden wir nicht in der Lage sein zu gehen, bis Minerva uns das Flohpulver schickt."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr feuriges Gemüt sich entflammte und er verwirrt beobachtete, wie sie anfing zu stottern und auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich kann nicht --. Du kannst nicht --. Was hast--?"

Hermione ging zum Tisch und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Warum?"

„Nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben?", schnurrte Severus.

„Was?"

Eine seiner Augenbrauen schoss in die Höhe und er sah demonstrativ auf das Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

„Das?" Sie zeigte auf das Bett, als ob es etwas wäre, das beschimpft werden musste. „Das war nur Sex!"

„In der Tat."

„Das hat nichts bedeutet."

Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk. „Warum sehe ich dich dann immer, wenn ich meine Augen schließe? Warum höre ich dich in meinen Träumen? Warum verweilt dein Geschmack in meinen Erinnerungen?"

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie fand es schwer zu atmen. Halbherzig zerrte sie ihre Hand weg, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Köderte er sie? Nahmen diese Grausamkeiten denn kein Ende?

„Wirst du zufrieden sein, wenn du Hogwarts verlässt, Hermione?", stellte er die Frage, die, seit sie aus der Schneekugel befreit worden war, in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrte.

„Wirst du dich nach mir sehnen, so wie ich mich nach dir? Oder wirst du von Liebhaber zu Liebhaber springen und so versuchen das zu ersetzen, was nur ich dir geben kann?", fragte er, mit kaum einer Spur von Eifersucht in seiner Stimme.

Erstarrt blieb Hermione stehen. Sie hatte keine Antworten auf seine Fragen.

„Warum verleugnest du deine Gefühle Hermione?"

Schnipsel ihres vorherigen Mals in diesem tropischen Paradies spielten sich in ihren Gedanken wie ein flackerndes Kino ab.

„Du siehst das Potenzial nicht", sagte er, hielt sie weiterhin an der Hand fest und stand langsam auf, als ob er Angst habe, sie zu erschrecken.

„Potenzial für was?"

„Uns", antwortete er sanft, schlang seine Arme um sie uns senkte seinen Kopf. Unfähig weg zu sehen, hielt sie ihren Atem an und blickte in die dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, um ihren Fehler zu bemerken.

Wie ein Hai, der Blut im Wasser witterte, bahnte sich Severus seinen Weg in ihren Kopf. Gefühle und Gedanken verschmolzen mit der Fantasie und Wirklichkeit. Der erfahrene Legilimentiker schob sich an ihren geistigen Barrieren vorbei oder zog ihre Vergangenheit in seine?

In der Vision, die gefüllt mit Begierde und Lust war, war ihr Geliebter über sie, drängte sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine. Hermione spürte wie ihr Mund austrocknete, leckte sich über die Lippen und schloss die Augen.

„Solch eine köstliche Einladung", flüsterte er, als er mit seinen Lippen ihre streifte. „Wie kann ich da widerstehen?"

Unfähig das Wimmern, welches entwich, zu stoppen, bewegte sich Traum-Hermione auf ihn zu, bot sich selbst der Lust hin, die er so bereitwillig gab.

„Was macht es schon aus?", wisperte ihre innere Stimme wissend. „Du liebst Severus und ab Morgen, wirst du ihn nie wieder sehen."

Sie fühlte sich entblößt, als ob andere Gefühle, außer ihren eigenen, sie auf eine unbekannte Ebene trugen.

--

Severus hielt sie, strich langsam mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und zeigte ihr die Möglichkeiten. Konzentrierend, lockte er sie in die dunklen Gedanken, die ihn seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts verfolgten.

„Ich könnte deine Gedanken nehmen Hermione", murmelte der Traum-Severus und küsste sich seinen Weg zu ihrem Kinn. „Vorläufig biete ich dir meine an."

Er ließ ihre Hände los und wartete darauf, dass seine Geliebte die Tiefe seine Zuneigung erkannte. Das war das Problem mit Legilimentik. War sie in der Lage zwischen ihren und seinen Gefühlen zu unterscheiden? Konnte er es?

In der Hoffnung, Hermione könnte fühlen, was er ihr zeigte, zog sich Severus langsam zurück…unterbrach den mentalen Kontakt, den er errichtet hatte.

„Bitte", ersuchte sie ihn, öffnete ihre Augen und erzitterte gegen ihn. „Ich brauche mehr."

Ihre Stimme war hoffnungsvoll und ruhig, ihre Augen weit und einladend.

„Legilimens", sagte er, seine Stimme kaum ein Flüstern. Er zog sie zurück in die umher irrenden Gedanken, die er seit langem ignoriert hatte und nicht zu erkennen wagte. Er begehrt sie – seine Sehnsucht brannte in ihm, wie die Sonne auf Ikarus´ Flügeln. Die Sehnsucht war tief in ihm vergraben, wie eine eingeschlossene Vene aus wertvollem Metall. Er konnte sein Leben nicht ohne sie ergründen. Er würde solch eine Existenz nicht ergründen wollen…

Wäre er in der Lage ohne sie zu überleben?

Hermiones Lippen berührten seine, unterbrachen so die intime Verbindung. Er spürte, wie ihre Finger das Material seines Shirts erfassten und Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und zog es sich über den Kopf. Er zog sie heran, öffnete ihren Morgenrock und war entzückt von der Sicht ihrer pfirsichfarbenen Haut vom Hals bis zu den Hüften. Nur das schwarze Material von ihrem Schlüpfer versperrte ihm den Anblick auf ihr intimes Nest.

Eine Brust nahm er in seine Hand und strich mit seinem rauen Daumen über ihre steife Knospe. Seine geschmeidige Hexe wölbte sich seinen Berührungen entgegen und er zog sie zu seinen wartenden Lippen.

Sein Mund umschloss ihren kecken Nippel, saugte ihn in seinen Mund und leckte das sensible Fleisch, bis er dachte, dass er nur durch den Geschmack kommen würde.

„Konzentrier dich Severus", warnte seine innere Stimme. „Erinnere dich, weswegen du hier bist. Du könntest sie jetzt haben. Möchtest du sie auch nach dieser Nacht haben?"

„Ja", knurrte er gegen ihren fleischigen Hügel, während er eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, und ein Finger unter ihr Höschen glitt. Er berührte ihr begrüßendes Fleisch und schloss seine Augen. „Merlin…so nass."

„Bitte", keuchte sie, drückte gegen ihn und versuchte die Kontrolle ihrer körperlichen Intimität zu erlangen.

Ihrer Bitte gegenüber war er taub, als er sich in ihrem Vergnügen verlor. „Sag mir Hermione", murmelte er lüstern und küsste sich über die sanfte Kurve ihres Halses. „Sag mir, was du begehrst."

Ihre Wörter waren unsinnig, und er grinste, Stolz auf seine slytherinschen Fähigkeiten, sie ihrer Gründe zu berauben.

„Dich!", flehte sie ihn an, umschlang mit einem Bein seins und griff nach ihrem Höschen.

Severus stoppte ihr Bestreben und fing ihre Hand zwischen ihren Oberkörpern. „Mich?"

„Ja, dich!" Ihre Finger krümmten sich und sie vergrub ihre Nägel in seiner Brust.

Einen erschaudernden Atemzug nehmend, ließ er ein klitzekleines bisschen Hoffnung seine Seele erhellen. „Für wie lange?"

Auch wenn sie einhundert Jahre leben würde, nie würde sie diesen Blick vergessen. Er war ungeschützt, blieb für einen ehrlichen, prüfenden Blick offen. Die Maske war weg. Ohne etwas zu sagen, berührte Hermione ihn, strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen von seiner Stirn zu seinem Kinn. Nichts Verhöhnendes war in den Tiefen seiner Augen. Es gab keine schnappenden Antworten oder gefühllose Wörter. „Ich - "

Zurückhaltende Lippen legten sich über ihre, nur um sich ihr zu entziehen, bevor sie den Kuss vertiefen konnte. „—liebst mich?"

Gewohnheit brachte sie dazu, zurückzuschrecken, aber der beißende Ton, der immer ihr Vertrauen zerstört hatte, war nicht da. Sie konnte sehen, was er tat – seine Hand war eine liebevolle Einschüchterung. Er testete sie, als er ihr die Tiefen seiner Gefühle zeigte. „Ja", sagte sie sanft. „Ich liebe dich."

--

„Gryffindor Mut hat seine Vorteile", grübelte er, während ihr Geständnis zu ihm durchdrang.

„Für wie lange?", pokerte Severus.

„Solange du es wünschst", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust.

Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und grinste. Seine Geliebte testete ihn. „Ich wünsche es."

Severus schob ihren Morgenrock hinunter und grinste anzüglich, als er ihre Arme einfing und sie nach hinten drängte. Er kostete eine ihrer Brüste, leckte und nippte an der Aureole. Sie nach hinten führend, zeigte er ihr, wie sehr er es sich wünschte.

„Severus!", keuchte sie, als er ihre Beine für seinen Zutritt öffnete.

„All die vergeudete Zeit", knurrte er und schälte die schwarze Spitze über ihre Schenkel. Ihr Schlüpfer war entfernt und Severus öffnete seine Hose und befreite sein pulsierendes Glied.

Sie rutschte an die Tischkante, griff nach ihm und murmelte: „Ja, bitte. Ich liebe dich."

Dem Drang widerstehen, sie schnell und hart zu nehmen, glitt Severus in sie und hielt still. „Dir ist bewusst, dass du kaum etwas über mich weißt, oder?"

„W-W-Was?", stammelte sie und drängte ihre Hüfte zu ihm.

Einen zärtlichen Kuss platzierte er auf ihrer erhobenen Augenbraue und gluckste. „Du weißt nichts über mich und ich kaum etwas über dich."

Endlich in der Lage, ihre Hände zu befreien, griff Hermione nach ihm und stöhnte.

Er hätte ihre Unterhaltung fortgesetzt, aber er wurde von der pulsierenden Passage, welches sein steifes Geschlecht umgab, abgelenkt. Aller Gedanken gingen verloren, als er sich dem wilden Rhythmus der Natur übergab. „Zur Hölle."

Eine Hand schlängelte er zwischen sich und ihr und mit seinem Daumen rieb er über ihre Klitoris. Länger konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Seit Tagen hatte er sie nicht gehabt. „Komm für mich Hermione."

Seine Geliebte zerkratzte ihm den Rücken, als sie sich der Erlösung näherte.

--

Eine Hand streichelte ihren Hintern, während sie herumdöste. Die traumähnliche Qualität der letzten Stunden entkam ihr nicht und sie hatte sich tatsächlich kneifen müssen. Severus Snape war ihr Geliebter und sie würde so lange bleiben, wie er es erlaubte.

Auch wenn er keine romantischen oder sentimentalen Worte der Liebe von sich gegeben hatte, wusste Hermione, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Das würde für den Moment reichen, und so schloss sie die Augen und driftete dem Schlaf entgegen.

„Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard, der immer zuerst seine Bedürfnisse befriedigt." Hermione öffnete die Augen und sah, wie ihr Geliebter sie anstarrte.

„Wie bitte?", sagte sie zwischen einem unterdrückten Gähnen.

Keusche Küsse platzierte Severus von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Ellbogen. „Ich wusste, wir würden letztendlich im Bett landen, aber ich hatte wirklich vor, mit dir zu speisen."

Er klang so ernst.

„Wir können später immer noch essen", murmelte Hermione als sie ihre Augen schloss.

„Stellst du dich absichtlich dumm, Weib?" Severus zog sie zu sich, drängte eines seiner Beine zwischen ihre und biss zärtlich in ihre Schulter.

Sie konnte den wachsenden Beweis seiner Erregung spüren und so rieb Hermione ihren Hintern an ihm und wurde mit einem scharf eingeatmeten Atemzug belohnt. Sie griff nach hinten und streichelte sein Glied bis zur vollen Größe.

„Biest", knurrte er lüstern, und liebkoste ihre Schenkel. „Ich versuche etwas mit dir zu besprechen."

Hermione fuhr fort ihn zu streicheln und lächelte, als er sie auf den Rücken drehte. „Was ist es?", fragte sie und wusste, dies wäre wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal, wo er so war. Hier waren sie alleine. In Hogwarts würde er wieder er selbst sein, da war sie sich sicher.

„Beunruhigt dich diese Lust nicht?", murmelte Severus an ihrem Ohr und legte sich auf sie.

„Nein." Es war eine ehrliche Antwort – das einzige, an das sie denken konnte, war seine Hand, die sie abgelenkt hatte.

„Sollte es aber", flüsterte er, während er sich zwischen ihren Beinen niederließ und die Spitze seines pulsierenden Geschlechts entlang ihres feuchten Spalts gleiten ließ. Er hob eines ihrer Beine hoch, legte ihren Knöchel auf seine Schulter und drang so tief wie er konnte in sie ein.

„Es irritiert mich", gestand Severus mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei, als er zeitgleich mit seinen Worten in sie stieß. „Ich…will…nie…wieder…ohne…das…sein."

Unter ihm schrie Hermione auf.

Stoppend, nahm Severus ihren Knöchel weg und küsste sie. Nur das Gefühl ihrer Hitze um ihn reichte aus, um ihn zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Wäre er jemals gesättigt? „Werde ich jemals genug von dir bekommen?"

„Ich hoffe nicht", keuchte sie atemlos.

Seinem verbalen Ausrutscher schenkte er keine Beachtung, als er der Vollendung entgegensteuerte.

--

Sonnenlicht huschte über seine Augen, signalisierte den Verlauf der Zeit und begrüßte widerwillig den Morgen. Hermione war eine wundervolle behelfsmäßige Decke gewesen, als sie sich auf im ausruhte und mit ihm aufwachte. Mit einem Stoß seiner Hüften war er in der Lage, sie mehrmals während ihrer kurzen Zeiten der Ruhepausen zu wecken.

Jetzt müsste er sie überzeugen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Wie sie ihn mehrere Male in den letzten paar Stunden erinnert hatte, würde sie wegen ihrer neuen Stelle in Gringotts am Montag gehen.

Gringotts war in London. Selbst mit einer Flohverbindung und Apparieren würde es fast den ganzen Tag beanspruchen, von Hogwarts nach London zu kommen. Und er konnte wohl nicht immer illegale Portschlüssel erstellen.

Für immer – ein geistiger Fehltritt, wenn er jemals daran gedacht hatte. Nichts hielt für immer.

Severus rollte herüber und langte nach seiner menschlichen Decke, doch seine Hand griff ins Leere. Seine Augen sprangen auf und die Sicht bestätigte ihm, was er schon längst gefühlt hatte. Seine Geliebte war davongelaufen.

„Hermione?", rief er, kickte den Rest der Bettwäsche davon und stieg aus dem Bett.

Es kam keine Antwort.

Mit keinem Gedanken an Sittsamkeit stolzierte Severus in das andere Zimmer, und Furcht wuchs in ihm. Die Badezimmertür stand offen und sie war nicht im Wohnzimmer. Tief einatmend öffnete er die Eingangstür und ging auf die Veranda.

Er durchsuchte den Horizont, hoffte wiederum, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen hatte…schon wieder.

Warum sie ihn verlassen hatte, beunruhigte ihn ebenso viel wie, wie sie es geschafft hatte. Apparieren konnte sie nicht, sie waren immer noch auf den Länderein von Hogwarts. Es gab kein Flohpulver, also konnte sie den Kamin nicht benutzt haben. In seiner Phantasie kamen die wildesten Szenarien von geheuchelten Zuneigungen und -

Ein kleiner Punkt durchbrach die Oberfläche des Meerwassers, gefolgt von einem Paar wedelnder Arme. Er blinzelte, konnte jedoch keine Details ausmachen. Es war Hermione, sie musste es sein. Er stieg die Verandatreppen hinab, stolperte etwas, während er die Figur im Wasser anstarrte.

„—verus!" Ein Teil seines Namens wurde vom Wind getragen, schmälerte seine Angst.

Hermione schwamm auf den Strand zu und er stapfte zum Ufer. Sie hörte auf zu schwimmen und winkte ihm zu.

„Das Wasser ist großartig", schrie sie einladend und planschte im Wasser herum.

Severus schritt in das Wasser und stoppte, die Empfindung, wie die Wellen an seine Knöchel stießen, ließ ihn Halt machen.

„Komm zu mir Hermione", rief er ihr zu.

Sie schwamm auf ihn zu und hielt einige Meter entfernt an.

„Merlin, sie ist atemberaubend", dachte Severus, während er sah, wie sie sich erhob. Als er beobachtete, wie das Wasser von ihren Brüsten perlte, fühlte er einen Stich der Eifersucht in sich und so ging zögerlich ins Meer. Als das Wasser ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte, realisierte er, was er tat. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er ein verzauberter Seemann, der von der Lorelei angelockt wurde.

Lachend schlug Hermione auf das Wasser wie ein verspielter Seeigel. „Komm schon! Lass uns schwimmen gehen!"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und wich zurück.

„Severus?" Hermione ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn mit Leichtigkeit um seine Hüfte. "Was ist los?"

Severus ergriff ihre Arme und drehte sich in ihren Armen um. „Ich schwimme nicht", wisperte er heiser.

„Willst du oder kannst du nicht?" Eine ihrer Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe, als ob sie eine Frage gestellt hätte, dessen Antwort sie bereits kannte. Sie erklomm seinen Körper, umklammerte seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen und drückte ihren wunderschönen nackten Körper an seinen.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete er automatisch, sein Körper versteifte sich gegen ihren. „Was machst du mit mir, du Biest?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", schnurrte sie gegen seinen Adams Apfel. „Ich verführe meinen Ex-Zaubertrankprofessor."

„Unter allen Umständen", knurrte er, vergrub seine Finger in den fleischigen Backen ihres Hinterns und positionierte sie über seine wachsende Erregung, „hör bloß nicht auf."

„Du wolltest gestern während des Dinners etwas mit mir besprechen?", fragte Hermione, als sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Schultern vergrub.

Die einzige Antwort, die er zustande brachte war ein ersticktes Zischen, als ihre Scheide seinem eindringenden Schaft nachgab.

„Du…ah…wolltest…uh…reden", stöhnte sie. „Du w-wolltest…mich…kennen lernen…um Dinge….zu finden…die…wir gemeinsam…haben."

Die Wärme ihres Körpers zu fühlen, ließ seinen Kopf schwummrig werden. _Wird es mit ihr immer so sein?_

Sich mit den Wellen und dem Schwung ihrer Körper bewegend, rieb sich Hermione gegen ihn. „Du unterrichtest Zaubertränke, und das ist zufällig eines meiner bevorzugten Themen."

„Was?", keuchte er verwirrt. „Was quasselst du Weib?" Spielerisch knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Hermione stöhnte und streckte ihren Rücken durch. „Du sagtest…du möchtest…mich besser…kennen lernen. I-Ich e-erzählte…dir etwas…über mich. Jetzt bist…du dran."

Als sie ihren Rücken streckte, veränderte sie den Winkel, in dem sie verbunden waren, und er nutzte diesen Vorteil und drang tiefer ein. „Unverschämte junge Geliebte", schalte er, umschloss sie mit seinen Armen und eroberte ihre Lippen zu einem verzweifelten Kuss. Hermione stöhnte als sie kam, und gierig verzehrte er das Geräusch.

Eine heftige Welle der Besitzgier überkam Severus, während er in sie hämmerte. „Meins, meins, meins", wiederholte er, mit jedem wonnigen Stoß, in seinem Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen und gab sich dem Zauber hin.

Das Liebespaar keuchte, Einer entspannte sich in den Wellen und schwelgte in ihrer ausgegebenen Leidenschaft, während der Andere seinen Halt und seinen Griff beibehielt.

Severus war längst aus ihr heraus geglitten, doch er hielt Hermione, die sich zurück gelehnt hatte und auf den Wellen trieb, weiter fest. Sie hatte sich an ihm festgehalten, ihre Beine waren immer noch fest um ihn geschlungen. Ihre Haare trieben mit dem Wellen, nahmen ein Eigenleben auf. Sie lächelte ihn an und rieb sich an ihm.

„Bücher ziehe ich Filmen vor", ratterte sie weiter. „Besonders das Mystische mag ich. Du bist dran."

Severus lachte so heftig, das er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Gelassen drückte er sie an sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir in die Hütte gehen."

Hermione kicherte und zog ihn in Richtung Ufer. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich verbrennst, aber bevor wir gehen, könnten wir vielleicht Sex am Strand haben."

Sie trotteten aus dem Wasser und er ergriff ihr Handgelenk. „So sehr es mich auch reizt, aber ich möchte nicht Sand in unbequeme Stellen bekommen, während ich Liebe mit dir mache."

Seine Geliebte grinste. „Hast du schon mal Liebe am Strand gemacht?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus schnell und zog sie in Richtung Hütte. „Bevor Albus uns entführte, war ich noch nie wirklich an einem Strand gewesen."

„Wo machst du normalerweise Urlaub?"

Er dachte über ihre Frage nach, stieg die Treppen hoch und stoppte. „Ich habe nie viel Verwendung für Urlaub gehabt. Zwischen dem Spionieren für den Orden und meiner Lehrverantwortung, hatte ich nicht viel Zeit."

Hermione folgte ihm, lehnte sich gegen das hölzerne Geländer der Veranda. „Du verlässt Hogwarts nicht wirklich, oder?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einer, der ihm bekannt war. Nur dieses Mal hatte sie ihre Hände nicht erhoben und versuchte nicht, auf lästige Weise, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Doch etwas anderes war in ihren Augen…etwas das ihm sagte, dass die Antwort wichtig war.

„Das hängt ab", antwortete er, zog sie in sein verhedderndes Netz.

„Von?" Sie nahm ihr Haar in die Hände und begann, das Wasser auszuwringen.

„Dir."

Hermione senkte ihre Augen und zitterte. „Morgen Abend werde ich nach London gehen."

Severus überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und streichelte ihre Arme. „War das, was der Direktor tat, so fürchterlich?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie. „Nein. Ich weiß es nicht."

Er wartete auf weitere Erklärungen, die jedoch aus blieben. „Hermione?" Severus konnte sehen, wie sie nach Worten rang.

Einen zitternden Atemzug nehmend, sah Hermione auf. „Ich muss gehen. Hier sind wir andere Menschen. Außerhalb dieser verzauberten Kugel sind wir andere Menschen."

„Das ist absurd", murmelte Severus gegen ihre Wange.

„Das ist nicht echt." Sie versuchte sich zu entziehen, doch er ließ sie nicht los. „Es ist nur ein Sex Marathon."

Er weigerte sich zu glauben, was er hörte. Besonders nach allem, was er ihre letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte. „Accio Zauberstab", knurrte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Nein", flehte sie und schob sich weg, doch sie war zwischen der stabilen Wand seiner Brust und dem hölzernen Geländer gefangen. „Bitte nicht."

Sein Zauberstab landete in seiner Hand und er schloss seine Finger darum. Er drehte sich zu Hermione und schnippte damit. „Inanimatus Conjurus Spiegel!"

--

Ein Spiegel erschien vor ihr, das Spiegelbild bewegte sich zeitgleich mit ihr. Nachdenkliche schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre und sie versuchte weg zu sehen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie war zwischen ihrem Geliebten und dem Geländer gefangen. Seine Finger streiften ihre Wangen und glitten zu ihrem Nacken, um ihr wildes Haar aus dem Weg zu schieben.

Ein verräterischer Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen, und sie wölbte ihren Hals für mehr von seinen Berührungen.

„Was siehst du?", flüsterte er gegen ihre empfindliche Ohrmuschel.

Seine Berührung richtete in ihr vollkommenes Chaos an. Es lehnte sich gegen sie, eine Hand kniff in ihren Nippel, während die andere über die Kurve ihres Hinterns streichelte.

Seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet, als sie sich glücklich seiner Berührung ergab und sich für mehr von seinen Berührungen öffnete.

Sich hinter ihr positionierend, neckte Severus ihre feuchten unteren Lippen mit der Spitze seines steifen Geschlechts. „Was siehst du?", fragte er erneut und verlangte eine Antwort.

Hermione stieß zurück und versuchte, ihn in sich hineinzuziehen.

Mit einem hörbaren Zischen, entzog sich Severus der Versuchung. „Nicht so lange du mir nicht gesagt hast, was du siehst."

Frustration kochte hoch und sie murrte. „Was willst du von mir hören?"

„Deine Beweggründe sind flatterhaft", sagte er, während er versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Ich will dich, egal wo wir sind."

Hermione fühlte, wie seine Finger sie erkundeten und schrie auf.

„Du hast gestanden, dass du mich liebst."

„Das tue ich", antwortete sie erbärmlich, während sein Daumen an ihrer Klitoris rieb.

„Und wirst du damit aufhören, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind?"

„Natürlich nicht!", zischte sie und versuchte sich zu Recht zu rücken.

„Meine Zuneigung wird sich nie verringern", erklärte er, richtete seine Position hinter ihr aus.

Hermione wimmerte.

„Du gehörst mir!"

Er plünderte ihren femininen Kern.

--

Sie rührte sich in seinen Armen und er platzierte zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Kopf. Seufzend knabberte sie an seinem Nacken.

„Wenn du die Stelle bei Gringotts annimmst, werde ich dir folgen", stichelte Severus. „Was würde Albus dann tun? Er hätte dann eine Bibliothekarin und einen Zaubertranklehrer weniger."

Hermione kicherte. „Versuchst du mir Schuldgefühle einzupflanzen, damit ich bleibe?"

„Ja." Seine Antwort war ehrlich und auf den Punkt gebracht.

„Und du würdest die arme Melody Kilpatrick alleine lassen?"

In die Dunkelheit hineingrinsend, strich Severus mit seiner Hand die Kurven ihres Oberkörpers rauf und runter. Seine Hexe stellte Bedingungen. „Nur wenn du als Bibliothekarin bleibst. Sie muss gequält werden. Ich nehme an, sie wird ihre ZAGs nicht ohne einen angemessenen Tutor überleben. Wenn du dich der Herausforderung gewachsen fühlst, diesen Schwachk - ähm die junge Frau zu betreuen, wäre ich nicht überrascht, wenn sie in meiner Zag Klasse endet."

Hermiones Fingern liebkosten seine Lippen, die schnell durch ihre Lippen ersetzt wurden. „Abgemacht."

--

- Ein Jahr später -

Besorgt in seinem Büro auf und ab gehend, wartete Albus, sich den verschiedenen starren Blicken, die auf ihm lagen, bewusst.

„Setz dich Albus", sagte Minerva ärgerlich. „Ich würde gerne den Boden behalten, nachdem du gegangen bist."

Eine Rauferei entstand im Portrait, was dem Eingang mit dem Wasserspeier am nächsten war.

„Pass auf!", warnte eine aufgebrachte Stimme.

„Geh aus dem Weg", schnappte seine hohe Stimme, während andere knurrende Geräusche aus den anderen Gemälden kamen.

Albus beäugte die heitere Szene im Portrait, welche normalerweise Dilys Derwent unterbrach.

„Widerlich!", schnappte das Nachbarportrait wütend. "Nie würdest du mich sehen, wie ich Lehrer ausspioniere."

Dilys kam in ihrem Portrait an und krümmte sich. Ihr Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet.

„Oh halt die Klappe Phineas!" Minerva stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und schlängelte ihren Arm um Albus´.

Albus hüpfte von Fuß zu Fuß, wie ein aufgeregtes Kind.

Dilys krümmte sich immer noch und keuchte.

„Nun?", fragte Minerva aufgeregt, als sie seinen Ärmel umklammerte.

„Er hat es getan?", japste sie. „Sie sagte…(keuch, keuch)…ja!"

Ihre freie Hand schlug Minerva über ihren Mund, und unterdrückte das würdelose Kreischen der Freude.

Albus hielt die Hand seiner liebsten Freundin und tätschelte sie. „Gut gemacht, Dilys."

„Es war so…(keuch)…romantisch." Dilys hielt ihre Seite.

„Wir sollten mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen." Minerva klatschte. „Wir benötigen Dekorationen für die Große Halle. Vielleicht möchten sie die Zeremonie draußen abhalten."

„Und du beschuldigst mich, des Einzumischens", schelte Albus.

„Ich habe Zweifel daran, dass er das machen wird", gackerte Phineas. „Snape wird sich nicht daran gewöhnen."

„Er ist verliebt!", sagte Direktorin Derwent. „Und sie genauso."

Albus erhob eine Hand. „Lass dich nicht von ihm aufstacheln Dilys."

„Das sind wahrhaft aufregende Neuigkeiten Albus." Minerva lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich kann es noch nicht glauben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Severus so glücklich sehen würde."

„Wenn der Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister so glücklich ist", unterbrach Phineas, „dann würde ich es hassen, ihn betrübt zu sehen. Er hat das unangenehmste Naturell."

Albus entfernte sich von Minerva und den zankenden Portraits und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Hermiones und Severus' Beziehung war seit geraumer Zeit Futter für Spekulation gewesen. Sogar das Personal hatte Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wann Severus die Frage stellen würde – natürlich wusste Snape davon nichts.

Hermione hatte ihm verziehen und Severus hatte…

Severus war immer noch Severus, war so versöhnlich, wie er es sein konnte. Besonders wenn er und Hermione stritten. Die junge Bibliothekarin war wirklich das Beste für den Ex-Spion. Auf seine eigene Weise hatte Severus ihm sogar gedankt.

Hermione ging verärgert weg, während Dumbledore sich dem jungen Paar näherte. Nun ja, Severus war ja viel jünger als er.

„Stimm irgendetwas nicht Severus?", fragte der alte Zauberer und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

Der normalerweise reservierte Zaubertrankmeister durchschritt die Halle und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er sah gehetzt und nicht wie er selbst aus.

„Severus?"

Realisierend, dass jemand ihm nahe war, versteifte sich Severus uns sah ihn an.

„Du!" Er zeigte auf den Schulleiter. „Ich muss dir dafür danken!"

„Oh?" Albus versuchte so gut es ging, die Heiterkeit aus seinen Gesichtszügen fern zu halten, doch scheiterte kläglich.

„Du denkst, das es lustig ist, oder?" Severus fing wieder an umherzulaufen.

Er wusste es besser, als darauf zu antworten.

Der jüngere Zauberer strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Diese Hexe ist unerträglich! Starrsinnig! Und auch stur! Kein Wunder, dass du uns in diesem höllischen Paradies eingesperrt hast. Wie sonst wäre ich in der Lage gewesen, sie davon zu überzeugen zu bleiben?"

„Ich war sicher, dir würde sicherlich etwas einfallen." Albus lächelte, als Severus in die Richtung ging, die Hermione eingeschlagen hatte.

„Albus?" Minervas Stimme drang durch seine Träumereien und ließ ihn blinzeln.

„Ja, meine Liebe", antwortete er, nahm ihre Hand in seine und streifte mit seinen Lippen ihre Handknöchel.

„Was ist los? Was bedrückt dich?"

Albus legte ihre Hand in seinen Ellbogen und seufzte. „Ich hatte nur eine kleine Selbsterkenntnis."

„Es wird ihnen gut gehen Albus", versicherte ihm die lächelnde Hexe. „Du hast gemogelt und betrogen, aber du hast deinen Willen bekommen. Severus und Hermione wird es gut gehen."

Zustimmend nickte Albus.

„Hermione ist gut für Severus. Sie fordert ihn. Am wichtigsten, sie toleriert sein Benehmen nicht. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, mir Sorgen um ihn zu machen." Minerva platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine verwitterte Wange.

Abwesend streichelte Albus ihre Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster. Schon seit Severus Snape nach Hogwarts gekommen war, sorgte sich Albus um den jungen Slytherin. Selbst da existierte Severus bloß. Aber jetzt waren die Dinge anders.

Severus tat mehr, als nur zu überleben. Hermione beanspruchte ihn, forderte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit heraus und zeigte dem Ex-Todesser, wie es war, zu leben.

_**Ende**_


End file.
